Prison Gates
by rizylee
Summary: AU.A potential slayer doesn't know what she is yet.New & original character. Faith made a promise to a mysterious British guy to protect & train this potential. Set seas. 5 & on. Refrences from seas. 7.plz reveiw
1. 1 Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

**Prison gates by Rizylee **

**CH 1: Extra! Extra! Read All About it! **

**I've told this story before, I don't know why but I always think about it when a new "potentially innocent" comes here. I was put in here because I was involved in a large disturbance that was in all the papers, where have you been? Okay, I've got some time. If you're that clueless, then I'll tell u a little about it.**

**((Flashback))**

Ok so this is about three years ago I was headed back to my foster parents house coming home from a late night party. It was probably about one or two a.m. Anyway, I was on my way home when I heard this scream come from the cemetery. It freaked me out so naturally I ran in the opposite direction.

I ran across the street and down an alley. I was rounding a corner and I ran right into this kid. He looked only a little older than me maybe a senior, and I think I just saw him at the party. So I apologized and turned around to leave.

Then all of the sudden, there was this other chick right in front of me. I couldn't stop so I bump into her a little bit. Only then could I get a better look at her. I would say she was about twenty to twenty two, dark brown hair, and eyes. She had this sort of evil looking smirk on her face, it seemed strangely familiar.

So I apologized to her too but she apparently didn't hear me because she says,

"I thought I told you to stay the hell outa' my town"

Woa, if you ask me that was a little uncalled for it was just an accident, jerk. But its not like she yelled it or anything, she just, said it. So I stood there, shocked, for what seemed like forever before I realized she was looking over my head back at this kid.

I started to back away slowly she was really freaking the hell out of me when I noticed she had a piece of wood in her hand. This was getting way too weird for me.

So I backed away slowly and I'm just about to turn and leave when this kid grabbed me, and man did he smell gross or what. I start to panic and yell as loud as I can,

"Get the hell off a' me you jackass!!" Right, that was original I know, I know but I was panicking and didn't know what else to say.

This seems to draw some attention. Finally, the chick noticed me and all she did was calls me a stupid little girl. She looked right at me and insulted me. I was getting mugged, hello!

"Look kid you better get the hell outa here 'caus I get a little worked up after slayin a vamp, and if you're still around with this snotty-ass little tude problem then I might have to teach ya some manners."

Well I didn't know who the hell she thought she was, but I replied,

"If your freekin' boyfriend doesn't get his filly hands off a' me I'm gonna seriously get pissed!"

Yah, that wasn't the smartest idea, he spun me around so he could look down into my eyes I noticed, for it seems the first time, that this guy has a really screwed up face maybe it was a birth defect I dunno.

But I then I hear this psychotic chick laughing behind me, not loud, mostly a little chuckle, but it was loud enough.

So I was just about to simultaneously tell her to shut the hell up and tell him to let go or else, when he leaned in and opened his mouth. Oh gross, just kill me now!

I let loose a blood curdling scream, and it seemed to snap giggles out of her laugh-attack.

This was good because this guy wasn't planning on kissing me like I thought, it was worse when I found out what he really was up to. He instead started to lean towards my neck. It was like he wanted to bite me or something.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I kneed him in the nads. The chick started up laughing again and then says,

"Nice shot kid."

She really needs to quit callin me that. "Hey Giggles! Ya I got a name ya know!" Hey who the heck are these two? Friends of hers? Oh I guess not.

Out of nowhere this guy came up and grabbed her. He was this tall, dark haired guy. That's when I noticed that he has a weird defected face too, but suddenly he face goes back to normal. It was like I imagined it or something.

She was trying to get this guy to let go of her when short little blond comes up beside him, and says something about having faith in an angel; I don't know for sure she said it really low.

So the dark haired chick was really struggling and I started to think Face-Boy was cutting off the oxygen. It became clear that I had to try to help her. So I made with the hero act and yelled,

"Let her go I wasn't done with her y-" I was cut off because the senior kid finally had recovered from the knee/groin introduction earlier, and had me around the throat. This wasn't good. I was having trouble breathing, let alone calling for help.

It hurt bad, but it didn't last long. I could hear Blondie rush over and punch something into him.

He instantly vanished and I began to cough on what tasted like dust.

I had fallen to the ground when senior boy had let go of me, and I struggled to quickly stand up again.

I looked over to find Face-Boy still had the death grip on Dark-Hair which was amazing because I knew for sure I would have passed out from lack of air by then.

She was still struggling but I notice not as hard because she started to get weak and I had no clue why but I felt the need to help, call me crazy, I know, I know.

So I ran as fast as I could and jumped into the air. I lit hard on the guys back and got an arm hold around his neck, just like what I saw on wrestling on TV.

But, what I didn't know was that wrestling wasn't real, so when I felt the blonde's hands around my legs I am surprised at how fast I was ripped off.

She must work out all the time, she was very buff.

Although my pathetic assault didn't last long it did distract the guy long enough for Dark-Hair to do this cool kicky thing up over her head, she broke the guy's nose and dropped to the ground. I might have started to applaud if I hadn't taken a severe hit to the cheek at that same moment.

"Ow! Oh God, what the hell was that for?!?!" I scream at Blondie. I thought those girls had A.D.D. or something, because she ran right past me and tackled Dark-Hair. Well not only was I annoyed but I was also worried, I never would have guessed that little Burg had gang violence. What was I gettin' myself into?

I felt bad for trying to leave Dark-Hair but if I had stayed any longer I would have gotten into deep trouble.

Right then I had just jinxed myself because Face-Boy was back in action and he was sporting his Halloween face again.

I knew I was screwed. I tried to run past him but just as I feared he stopped me and slapped a pair of cuffs on my hands I looked up in shock, was that freak on the force?

He pushed me down and cuffed my ankles. I was stuck, I couldn't even run away. I watched him walk over as he started to help Blondie totally whoop up on Dark-Hair.

I looked away for a split second and saw my salvation... police lights were pulling into the alley!

But when I looked back they were all gone; Face-Boy, Blondie, and Dark-Hair had all vanished. But, the alley was completely destroyed so I was sure I hadn't dreamt it all.

**((End Flashback))**

**So it happened that I got blamed for all the property damage and apparently attempted assault because when I screamed earlier someone called the cops but the cops thought I was the attacker even tough there was no victim. Ya that would be adult logic, lovely.**

**Don't you just love our legal system? Well I don't so that's how I wound up in the slammer. Ha, "slammer". I'm such a silly kid.**


	2. 2 Newbies and ole Aquaintences

**Prison gates by Rizylee**

**CH 2: Newbies and old Acquaintances**

**Yesterday, a convict that was in our level of the cell building was released on good behavior. So today we found out the criminal we were getting on our level is a girl. It's always a big deal when a new criminal gets assigned here because it actually doesn't happen as often as you would think.**

**The guards are jerks though, I mean that's a given but well, you'll see.**

** There is a big open square, like a football field practically, in front of the cell building and by the back of the cafeteria. **

**They bring the criminal in, complete with foot and hand cuffs, out the back doors of the cafeteria. Then they parade the "fresh meat" in a straight line to the cell building.**

**It's bad because the current prisoners are aloud to bring food and other "objects" to throw at the 'newbies'.**

**It's horrible, they get filthy and everyone is taunting, jeering, and cursing at them. As if this place isn't bad enough, everyone persists in breaking your spirit before you even get to your bunk.**

**Well, my friends and I have always hated it and usually avoid the crowd, but we heard today that it was a female convict. We haven't had a girl in a long time. We decided we were gonna' start something because we're fed up with it. We don't know how we'll prevent it, but we feel bad for the girl so this is it. We already had front row spots picked out and the crowd was getting restless.**

**The doors open out of the cafeteria and there are, holy crap! Eight guards!**

**The only time I can ever remember more than 4 guards is when this guy that stole a tank was brought here, he had five guards but not nearly as many chains. **

**But yeah, eight guards all of them had those tazer sticks. They're for when the prisoners get out of hand they can just stick the sharp blue end into a body part and push the red button then you get a burst of electricity that instantly paralyzes that body part for about 6 hours.**

**So I'm starting at her feet, as I always do, and start sizing this chick up. She has ankle, calf, thigh, waist, and wrist cuffs. Jeeze, I didn't know they had cuffs for all those parts, huh.**

**I'm about to get a look of her face when this short guy steps on my foot. I make a small yelp noise and sock him in the mouth. None of the guards noticed, even though he made a loud squeak when I hit him. Not that they would break up a fight, I just don't want any extra attention right now.**

**Someone did notice though, the criminal turns slightly and looks straight at me. My breath gets stuck in my throat and she just gets this really confused look on her face.**

**She has been walking, or shuffling very slowly and is about mid-way between the cell building and the cafeteria. She stops, turns and starts to take a half step towards me, the whole time not breaking eye contact. Before her foot hits the cement she gets pelted right in the back of her 'dark hair' by a shoe. **

**I scan the crowd franticly but I can't see who threw the shoe. Dang it! That sucks! I hate to loose my prey. Her raised foot stomps the ground hard as she is knocked off balance. Another object clips her along her left jaw line and I see a red ooze drip down onto her shirt. I know it isn't blood because I can see the remains of the tomato on the ground. **

**This time I see who through it and lurch towards him. She recovered very quickly from the last shot and I can feel her watching me somehow as I tackle this guy out of our designated area and into convict territory.**

**Just in case you didn't know there is a very cliché red carpet about 4 feet wide that the guards unroll for the fresh meat to walk on. It extends from the cafeteria to the cell building.**

**This is known as "convict territory" if you step into convict territory then you are fair game the guards instantly will back off and it's you vs. a potentially insane criminal.**

**So I find myself on top of this guy beating him to a pulp before I look around to see where I am. Blonde moment or what? Always mind your surroundings, I wish I could remember who taught me that, oh well maybe it just comes natural. As I'm minding my surroundings, I see the criminal is still watching me with that weird concentrated, confused look. That's when I finally get a good look at her face. No way, no freekin' way. It can't be her, it can't be…….. can it?**

**Again with the difficulty breathing and it was again caused by this girl in chains. My assumptions earlier about her being the girl from the alley were correct (this was why I stopped breathing the first time).**

**Like I said the guards have completely backed up and are standing around grinning like idiots while the girl turns slowly and stares at us.**

**She is still in all her chains but that doesn't keep the guy I'm sitting on from having a complete breakdown and wetting his pants in terror. I jump off and make sure he didn't get any on me, that would have been so nasty. What a wuss.**

**I glare down and as I'm considering kicking him in the ribs again or not, I come to find this is the infamous leader of the "stompers". Yah, you heard correctly, the Stompers. They're this "gang" if you can even call them that. They run the place, or they like to think so. **

**The only reason they have any power at all is because they have half the prison body in their gang. Lucky me standing right over a battered and beaten leader, oh well. I haven't ever had a reason to fear them but my ability to jinx myself comes through again as a few of his goons pile on top of me and take me down.**

**Now in this hell hole there aren't any "oh she's a girl, so we'll let it slide" rules. Nope, everyone is an equal here **

**But luckily I have a "gang" of my own, actually it's just two of my best friends in the world they're the only two people I can trust and not just in here, out of anywhere.**

**So, as Jilly (short for Jillian) is pulling four very large guys off of me Brittany is busy slapping the crap out of them one by one, that is, if you consider some major fist-meets-face action "Slapping" then yah, that's what she was doin' alright. They make sure all of the guys are being taken care of, so now I can focus on what one very pissed off criminal is doing.**

**Well the Stompers gang must have had enough whoopin' for one day because they hurry back into the crowd and disappear. I turn quickly and I can see Britt and Jilly really want to do the same but they won't leave my side, not ever, so the three of us stand there watching every move Dark-Hair takes.**

**Brit is trying to get my attention but I'm ignoring her. I know very well she wants to get me and Jilly out of there and to relative safety, mostly just get us away from the criminal. You see, she always tries to keep Jilly and I safe, mostly because we're so hot headed and quick to leap into action and usually get ourselves into trouble. Like a few serious times we have gotten into slight disagreements with our fellow inmates and well, I guess I'll just have to tell ya about it:**


	3. 3 A little History

**Prison Gates by Rizylee**

**Ch 3: A Little History**

**((FLASHBACK))**

So this place is pretty much the worst place to live imaginable. I've only been here five months and it feels like an eternity. The first week was a horrible nightmare from hell. I lost close to six pounds in like eight days because everyone would steel my food at all the meal times. I probly would have starved if this girl Brit hadn't given me her bread every day.

It's not like I couldn't take care of myself, well actually it is. But it's not like I didn't try. I did, I tried really hard but I learned my lesson after the first two times. What can I say, I'm a slow learner.

The first time, it was my third day in the whole and this big guy had been just coming up to me every day and without a word just walking away with my food tray. The first day I was too much in shock to believe it. This was a big man and I'm a pretty small girl. He just took my food and left me to starve. So, the next day he did it again but I let him because I still hadn't figured out a solution to the problem.

My roomy was cool and so I asked her about it. She said try to hide and sit in a more secluded area. I told her I was way too stubborn to run away and she said I was a lot like her. She was my age so we became good friends and still are to this day (hint, hint). So the third day this guy did it again. I saw him commin' so I leaned over to my roomy Brit and asked her if she had my back. She said she would make sure I didn't die but she wouldn't be able to bale me out of my first prison fight ever.

That comment didn't reassure me so asked her what she meant. All she said was that if I didn't want people to walk all over me for the rest of my stay here, then I had to do the first one on my own. I had to prove to everyone that I liked to have friends and allies but I didn't need them.

So he came up behind me, leaned over just like the first two days and lifted my tray up. Before he could turn away to leave and enjoy his prize, I lifted my legs, spun around on the bench, and kicked out for all I was worth. Well, apparently I was worth a lot at the time.

A loud crack echoed across the cafeteria. He collapsed to the ground and unfortunately took my tray with him. It was all I could do from getting up and doin' a victory dance right there. I had won this one but there would be many other battles.

The next day people left me alone, but that wore off fast. The following day this average looking chick came up to the table Brit and I were sitting at and just stood there. I was succeeding in ignoring her but it was starting to really piss Brit off, she has a thing about people staring. So she tells this chick to walk away before her and I mess her up so bad her own mother wouldn't recognize her. It was a little conventional but I thought that comment would do the trick.

Instead the girl sits down next to me and sticks her finger in my pudding. Licks the pudding off her finger then reaches over and slaps Brit across the face. It all happened so fast Brit didn't have time to react. She fell off the bench and hit the floor hard.

Like I said Brit didn't have time to react but I did. I was pissed; no one touches my friends ever! So, I tackled her even faster than she was able to slap Brit and started wailin' on her. I was just starting to work up a rhythm when I was yanked off by the shoulders by two or three girls. All of them including the ballsy one that slapped Brit were barely bigger that me, but three at once was overwhelming.

Luckily Brit was on her feet by now and managed to get one off me. But it was still two on one, and I could see out of my already black and blue eye that the ballsy was recovering and had a crazed look of vengeance in her eyes. I knew I was in trouble but I didn't think they could kill me. Turns out I was wrong when the ballsy one picks up a tray and continued to walk towards me.

Until then, I was fighting em' off pretty could. But I got distracted watching the ballsy one and the other two got the better of me. I was flipped on my stomach and they pinned my arms and legs to the ground. I couldn't move or breathe or think, all I could do was lay there and wait for the pain. And it came; oh boy did it ever come. She lifted the tray high over her head and brought it down on the back of my head. I screamed out in pain and the hits continued, until finally the tray broke. I could feel the plastic cut into my scalp. I was in deep trouble.

Brit saw that I was in trouble but she had her own problems. Apparently two more girls had joined the fight so Brit had her hands full. She was doing quite well, better than me anyway. But she was fading fast, and the fact that she couldn't get away long enough to save me was tearin' her up.

So remember the tray broke right? Well the ballsy one kneels down and makes a weird little signal with her hand. Suddenly I'm flipped over on my back and she pulls me by the hair to better expose my neck. She has a blood lust look in her eyes and I know what's coming. She is going to drive that sharp piece of plastic into my neck and watch me bleed out.

She raised the shard above her head and brings it down fast. I closed my eyes, grit my teeth, and prayed for a miracle. Right before the shard sunk into my neck her arm stopped. Someone had grabbed her pulled her back away from me and whoever my savior was, now was delivering an extreme beating to this chick. When it appeared that she had gotten enough of beating the snot out of the ballsy chick she threw her into a wall and the chick didn't move.

The other two girls that were holding me down jumped off and rushed towards her. She close-lined one of them and without even looking round house kicked the other girl. She went flying and then she too hit a wall a fell in a heap. I don't know who this chick is but right now I don't care. Not only am I losing conciseness but I'm just glad she saved my life.

She brings her foot down on the close-lined girl's face and she is knocked out cold. I'm slipping away and the last thing I remember is this stranger and Brit carrying me back to my cell.

When I wake up the stranger is still there. Through blurred vision I'm able to get a pretty good look at her. She is about my height, maybe a little shorter. Dark skin, hair, and eyes. She has big muscles and I now understand how come she could send those chicks in the cafeteria flying through the air with such ease.

Well in case you haven't figured it out, my hero was Jillian. She was pretty new to the prison actually I think she got there only a few days before I did. She got transferred into me and Brit's cell because over crowding. She didn't know that at the time when she saved me but I guess we were destined to be buds.

So about a year and a half later the three of us were going to the weight room to lift weights. We walk in and Brit is first down so Jilly and I spot her. She is about half way through her first rep when five manly looking women with red headbands walk up and start harassing Brit. I could tell she needed to concentrate while lifting weights or else she could hurt herself.

I calmly ask the girls to leave but they completely ignore me. What the hell? Am I invisible or something. I give Jilly a look and she gets exactly what I'm saying.

With out any warning we spring into action. I sock two of em' in the face and by that time Jilly almost has one of them unconscious. Then as spontaneously as we attacked they sprang to life. The two I punched both took one of my arms and flipped me over backwards. I did about two and a half backward summersaults until I came to hard landing on my back. They jumped on me and began swingin' away. I got into a defensive position on my back and there're attacks didn't hurt…yet.

The one Jilly was workin' on was fading fast, that is until her other two buddies got in on the fight. Now Jilly can hold her own really well but when three girls that are bigger than her gang up on her and rain down with a fury of kicks and punches, even she gets beat.

Brit was still on the bench with a bar over her head with about 90 lbs. on it. Any other person probly would have panicked for her friends, dropped the bar on their chest, and suffocated to death. But hey, that's not our Brit. Nope, Brit explodes off the bench and hits one of the three off Jilly with the bar and weights she had just been bench pressing.

She throws the weights at another one of the attackers and Jilly throws the last one off of her. They then turn their attention to me, jeeze, no hurry guys. No, I was holdin' my own pretty well but just then I took a hard kick to the ribs and it caused me to cry out in pain.

I look into both Brit and Jilly's eyes at the same time. They both are runnin' towards me and both have a really freaked look in their eyes. They each pick one girl and tackle em' off of me. I stand up quick but get mowed over before I can even turn around. Evidently the three Brit beat off of Jilly have recovered and decided to take it out on me, lovely.

They start in wailin' on me but are cut short. Brit is sprinting at us and when she's about eight feet away she leaps into the air. She turns sideways in mid-air and when she hits them she takes all three of them out in one hit!

Instead of following through she helps me up and by that time Jilly is back with us and we have regrouped. They are all hurt fairly bad but still look like they got a bone to pick with us, mostly with Brit though. They're all glaring at her. She has been here the longest so I'm guessing something must have broke out between her and these gorillas before Jilly and I came here.

But I couldn't care less about that right now. All I wanna do is make these girls experience pain. I'm hurt the worst out of the three of us but that hasn't even crossed my mind right now. Jilly is pretty beat up too but she's in better condition that me.

I quickly glance over at Brit and she gives me this 'you better stay outa' this' look but I just throw her a little 'I don't care how bad I'm hurt, I'm not staying outa' this' glare. She knows there's practically nothing that will keep me out of a good fight, but I guess she isn't gunna let me or Jilly get hurt.

She steps forward a little and locks eyes with the apparent leader. "Your fight is with me, why don't you and I settle this before it gets outa' hand?" What did she just say, I don't think so. No way in hell is going to take on this Sasquatch all on her own.

Now I know Brit can handle herself I'm totally not worried at all about her kickin' the crap out of this chick, it's just I would be right there with her in the middle of the fight.

I turn towards her. I instantly grab my ribs. I think a few might be broken but like I said nothing and I mean nothing is going to keep me from helping me friends. I didn't catch her but I'm sure Brit saw me grab my stomach in pain. That's going to make it even more difficult to convince her to let me fight.

I'm facing her now, but before I can even speak she cuts me off. "I know what you're gonna' say and I don't wanna hear it. You and Jilly need to understand this is between us" she gestures to the ape/lady "and you especially aren't in any condition to fight." That's it I can so fight.

But when I open my mouth to speak she reaches out and gently touches my ribs with her finger.

"Ahhhhrrrrggggg!!!" That really hurt. Oh I feel a little sick to my stomach. I hunch over a little and I'm taking short raspy breaths.

"Take care of her." She must be talkin' to Jilly. I don't need to be taken care of grrrrrrr listen to me. But she doesn't.

She walks closer to the leader. Jilly is on my right. The goons fill in and between the six of us we make a little circle around Brit and the leader. And so, the fight begins.

Brit makes the first move, swings a left hook and connects with the thick skull of the leader. Then a right hook, then another left, then a right toe punch. And boom the leader hits the ground hard. But she is up again in a flash. She tackles Brit to the ground, and start pounding her fists into my friend.

After a short while Brit snaps out of it and grabs both of the girl's wrists in her hands. The leader struggles but Brit's grip is like iron. Brit has this look in her eyes; I noticed it earlier when she was beating the goons off Jilly and me. But its way more intense now. She brings up her left knee and sends the chick flying over her head and ouch, head first into a wall.

Uh-oh. The chick hasn't moved since she crumpled to a heap against the wall. Her goons rush to her side. They check her pulse and report that she is dead. Brit's expression hardens. She doesn't say a word. She just walks over to me and puts my arm around her neck for support. She and Jilly take me back to our cell in silence.

I never knew how far Brit was willing to go to protect us, now I do. And I know I would do the exact same thing to protect my loved ones. I have developed a knew respect for her, and wont ever look at her the same.

((END FLASHBACK))


	4. 4 Back to the Present Day

**Prison Gates by Rizylee**

**Ch 4: Back to the Present Day**

**We have been in many fights since then. Some were pretty scary and I can tell when she is starting to get protective of us when she gets this look in her eyes. I can't describe it but I always recognize it. We never talk about the fight that day but I always get a little uneasy when she gets the look. **

**She has that look right now. She wants to protect us from the convict. But right now I won't budge and I'm starting to think Jilly knows why.**

**Ya, see I tell these two everything, especially how I wound up in here, that one is one of their favorites, so they're all too familiar with the whole "alley story". **

**Bein' in here for so long has given me plenty of time to describe in full detail exactly what each one of the people that night looked like I think she, like me, is recognizing this chick, who, might I add, is getting dangerously close with her steady inching up on us.**

**"Is this dark hair?" Jilly says in such a low voice that I'm surprised I heard it, it was almost like she just mouthed it or something but I'm not even facing her, plus I cant read lips so I know she must have just said it very quietly.**

**But, "oh man," I'm unfortunately not the only one who heard what she said because, "oh god," this chick is in fact Dark-Hair and she has picked up her pace and is, "oh boy," coming right for me.**

**She gets within smelling distance of me and is about to say something, I think, but she never gets the chance. She is grabbed from behind by (no, not a guard, are you kidding?) by Brit, my hero. **

**Brit has the strongest grip of anyone I've ever met, let alone fought and she is definitely not holding back, not at all.**

**I hear Jilly gasp quickly and I soon understand when I see Dark-Hair simply shrug of the hold and send Brit flying about ten feet with a simple backhand.**

**"We're in trouble" Jilly says and I want to answer her with a 'ya think?' but before I can open my mouth I'm being drug by (oh god yes!) the hair, towards the cell building.**

**I feel Jilly grab my arms and try to get me away from the no longer restrained psycho chick. That's right ladies and gentlemen, in half a second she was able to break her chains and redirect her attention back to me.**

**"AHHHH! NOT HELPING! NOT HELPING!!" I scream as I feel my scalp almost tear off "JILLY GO HELP BRI-" I'm cut off as I'm slammed down to the ground and sat on? I guess so I, can tell mostly by the increasing need for oxygen. Wow I hate not being able to breath when I really need to.**

**"Ple-ase-can-t-brea-th" I gasp before I finally look up into the eyes of my soon to be killer. Who looks strangely confused and almost concerned? **

**She loosens her grip only a little. But when I lean forward to sit up she puts her huge palm and long slender fingers right over both my collar bones and gives just one quick shove.**

**I'm slammed back down and realize I'm pinned, yah, I'm pinned and Dark-Hair doesn't even seem to be putting any effort into it at all.**

**She is still half sitting on me. I can breath alright and everything but its starting to get uncomfortable suddenly outa' nowhere she is hit in the shoulder by another tomato (we had this gross tomato salad for dinner and the cafeteria threw out all the unused tomatoes and apparently the prisoners found them).**

**Wow this has got to be the dumbest man in the history of forever but right now I could kiss the guy. Dark-Hair is knocked off balance just enough so I can swing my leg up under her….armpit? Oh well I go with it and I roll her over onto her back and now, oh wonderful, I'm sitting on top of her now. **

**This isn't working too well because she is incredibly strong and she is bucking like a freaking bull. But then I feel strong hands on my shoulders pulling back and up and thank god, they don't belong to Dark-Hair (boy, I really wish I knew her real name so I could stop calling her that).**

**Jilly pulls me off, and her and Brit struggle to pull me away. I say 'pull' because now I'm pissed, I want to make this chick pay for scaring me, hittin me, choking me, and getting me sent to this hell hole. Plus she sat on me what's up with that!!!**

**I struggle against their arms but they are too strong and I'm too weak to gain much ground. Not to mention that dark hair is on her feet and now, perfect, she's staring me straight in the eyes. She leans in and gets real close. Jilly and Brit both look at her weird but they are too focused on holding me back, not that I still need to struggle, If my arms were free I could land a nice right hook right now.**

**I can feel my left shoulder starting to dislocate this isn't good I don't want to be sore tomorrow if that stupid stompers gang comes around looking for trouble.**

**I relax but Dark-Hair is still right up in my face we would bump noses if she hiccups or something. I realize (finally) that she is trying to intimidate me but being the stubborn defiant girl that I am, I'm not gonna' let her get the best of me. So I lean back just a little and then slam my forehead into hers (what else could I do? my two best buds are still holding my arms).**

**"Oooowwwww!!! Oh My God!!!" That had to be the worst idea in history. I feel like I just head butted a brick- freaking-wall and she is not even fazed. She just gets this huge cocky grin on her face.**

**I notice the slightest flicker of excitement, I think, flash through her eyes then (I almost jump when she speaks) she say, "Hi there, I'm Faith and I think we've met before but I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other..." **

**What, who, huh, who does she think she is anyway?**

**"You better go with your little friends and play nice now kid." **

**The tone in her voice sends a shiver up my spine, through my arms and into my comrades. And oh, she did not just call me kid. Oh hell no!**

**They jerk me back quickly and I don't fight it Brit has a good hold on my right arm but I notice Jilly seems... distracted. It was only then that I realize she has something up her sleeve. Faith (I guess) lets us turn and leave while the guards slowly approach her. With virtually no warning at all Jillian Marrie Haggans whips around and her large fist connects with Faith's eyebrow. **

**I here a sickening crack but when I turn the horrible noise wasn't from Jilly's blow but from Faith's fist hitting my best buddy in the... shin? Wow this Faith chick is really weird. **

**Brit catches Jilly before she hits the ground she growls in pain and Brit jumps back up for sweet revenge.**

**The guards, noticing the fight wasn't over step back again, they are really enjoying the show. Actually they're surprised at how three late teens are holding there own against, what did they call her. Oh what did they read on the file... oh yes a slayer I think. Faith's file said something about her being a slayer, whatever that is.**

**Brit is a really great fighter, don't get me wrong but somehow I know before she even cocks her fist back that she is no match for this ...warrior. Then I start to think, what if she hurts Faith and I don't get interrogate her? I can't let that happen. That has to be why I'm even thinking of doing what I'm about to do.**

**I telegraph Brit's first attack (I know my friends backwards and front Brit always starts off with a strong left hook) I catch her fist and quickly tweak her wrist so she has to crouch to lessen the pain.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUUUOOOWWW!!" **

**She is really feeling it now, yah, see I'm pretty strong but most of my fighting skill comes from my technique. I let her go and she backs up a few steps, a look of disbelief washes over her features before I can apologize and explain myself, the world flips upside down, like its opposite day or something. As I'm falling down the rabbit hole and into wonderland I'm thinking how could I possibly get them to understand why I had to stop Brit.**

**I take a hard hit to the mouth but it wasn't Faith who dealt the punch, nope, it was one of the two people I never would have expected it from, Jilly pulls back and readies herself for my rebound attack but not only would it never come, I never get the chance.**

**Brit starts off with her famous left hook I told you about then she rains down on me with a storm of left-right combos. I get very disoriented and very quick but mange to stay on my feet, you see although Brittany Nicole Riplinger has a lot of power she has never really mastered speed. Each hit hurts like a bugger but what stings worse is who's actually doing the hitting.**

**Like I said I manage to stay on my feet for a while (meaning as long as its Brit that's hitting me) but then I'm practically KO'ed when Jilly sneaks in another right hook.**

** I fall, and fall, and fall, until I'm caught, oh thank god they've forgiven me, they had to pay me back, but its cool now and they've caught me... wow, way wrong, man oh man am I wrong.**

**Strong hands and arms. A backrest, no backstop, no brick wall, no, no, no... **

**"NO!" **

**I try to scream as I gaze into the eyes of my 'hero'. Faith looks down at me with affection, pity, and pride all rolled into one. I can't speak, I can't think, all I do is beg forgiveness, "I'm so-" oh nope. No talking now just sleep. Ok time to rest.**

** (((((Darkness)))))**


	5. 5 Cell Mates and Destiny

**Prison Gates by Rizlyee**

**Ch 5: Cell Mates and Destiny **

**Wow my head, actually my everything hurts right now, and its dark, why is it so dark? Oh okay I remember I must be in my cell... but why would I be on the floor?**

**"You were hogging the blankets and you kicked a lot" came an all too familiar voice; I even jump a little when I hear it. How did I end up in a cell with her, something weird is going on. And wouldn't you know it she speaks again. "The guards thought it would be 'funny' to make us share a cell." I think she can read my mind, oh my god, this is bad, and when did she become a mutant?**

**"I would guess by now you're thinking I can read you thoughts or something, right? Well as cool as that would be, no I can't. I only know what you're feeling because you and I have this weird little 'connection' or something. You're a potential aren't you, I knew it. I so totally just, I dunno, I felt it I guess, weird huh?" Man that night in the alley you just gave off this vibe. I mean it was a little hard to tell caus I just assumed it was B but boy was I wrong."**

**God she talks more than I do, I have to shut her up my head hurts so bad I think it might explode, Jilly and Brit really did a number on me... oh man I really screwed things up with them, I wonder if they'll ever forgive me? Oh what was I thinking, I really should have just let Britt hit her, and with me and Jilly's help we could've taken her. But I really know that's not the reason is it? **

**I was protecting her, Faith, I don't know why and I don't like it, at all, it sucks. Why? Why did I try to save her, what's wrong with me?**

** "Grrrrrr!" whoa did I just growl?**

** "It's because we have a connection, weren't you listening? Yah, you're a potential slayer, and I'm a slayer we're connected. Did you just growl?**

**What. What is going on? Seriously this is getting too crazy. Did someone feed me crazy pills and not tell me?**

**"What's going on, what are you babbling about anyway? I'm not a slammer or whatever you said I'm just me and you're just you, we're not connected in any way and-" **

**"Then why did you try to save me? Huh? And back in the alley what do you call that. You just need to accept it, it's a gift, don't waist it! Do you have any f'ing clue how many girls would love to be in your position?" oh perfect she's getting mad. **

**"Man if the past slayers could hear, if B could hear what your-" hey she stopped, ah silence, sweet silence, I thought she would never--SMACK!!!!!! I fall to the floor, a little dazed, mostly shocked, my eyes burn with tears even though the slap didn't hurt too much for some reason, she's really strong, I don't get it, why didn't that hurt worse.**

**She's standing over me now there's a hurt look in her eyes but it's covered up by a look of pure rage. I'm scared now; really scared I mean she could kill me or worse. **

**'Gulp' I swallow hard she won't stop staring at me. I wonder who this B guy is anyway maybe an ex boyfriend that ended didn't end so goo- ACK! She has me around the throat now it hurts, bad, what set her off. **

**I wonder if she was just catching her breath or if, oh yah, the mind reading thing. She tightens her grip ever so slightly, oh right I mean the connection we share, the connection! I practically scream in my mind. She doesn't loosen her grip but actually starts to lift me up. I'm off the ground and even with her now but I'm crouched slightly, my stomach convulsing in pain, no air remember, own this hurts so bad**

** you don't know pain, you have no clue what is going on all around you, we save you worthless, ungrateful 'innocents' every single day and night. No sleep, no family, no friends, no life! Just slaying! **

**This voice, it's her voice, but her lips haven't moved. I would notice, trust me. She has them pursed so tightly they're turning white.**

**So she wasn't lying?! I really have a connection with her. I'm really a, a slayer, I think that's it. But how, I'm human, actually I'm just really confused right now. I wish Jilly and Britt were here I really need to get them to forgive me, I wont survive in here without them, how would I make it?**

**"I would protect you" what, who, oh Faith right I almost forgot about the traditional way of communicating. **

**"What if I don't want your protection? What if I don't want to be a slayer?" I choke out, she loosened her grip when she spoke but she is the only thing keeping me vertical right now. I can feel my weight bearing down on her hand, pulling on my throat and neck. It hurts, but I'm too distracted to care.**

**"You can't turn away from this, it's who you are, deal with it!" she really is getting upset now, I feel sorta bad. I don't know what to do so I don't do anything I just kind of lean/hang there against her hand and look up in her eyes.**

**"You might as well forget about your friends too, you'll loose them eventually, why put them through the pain? Plus once we get out of here you and I will have to head for a little place called Sunnydale, California so you can start your training."**

** Whoa I don't think so. I'm not ditching my friends. Wow I'm getting worked up I can feel something inside me. Well this is new, it's like blinding and I can feel it building up... anger. I getting mad, blindly mad, at her, at the guards, at this B person, at whoever sent me here, but mostly at myself oh and mostly at her. **

**"NOOO!!" I roar, and in a flash I break from her grip and introduce my fist to her jaw. I follow up with a shot to the gut, then the ribs, the cheek, shoulder. **

**"AAHHH!" she got one on my in the ribs. I mimic her attack she yells with pain. What? "What?" did I do that?!?!**

**I did 'I' caused 'Her' pain. Wow. This is quite a shock, until now I thought she was nearly invincible. She was actually affected, huh? **

**Oh god yikes! she has that look again, pure rage masking her look of pain, okay, here it comes brace yourself, try to block at least a part of it. I grit my teeth. **

**"Ooohhhhooooowwwwww!!!!!!!!!" she did this spinney arm flip thing and somehow I'm on my stomach and she has my left arm twisted back behind me with her right knee drilling into my back.**

**I pull, I push, I kick, I scream but nothing is working. Then I get this idea, it's crazy, but it might just work. She has me in a good hold; I'll give her that but she is making a minor error. Her right hand is holding my wrist in this oh so uncomfortable position, but her left hand is holding my left shoulder to the floor. This wouldn't be a problem if her hand was flat, but it's not. Her fingers are between my shoulder and the ground. This gives her a better grip but leaves her open for this little sneak attack.**

**I subtly shift my weight, then snap my left shoulder to the ground, pinning her fingers beneath it. She tightens her hold on my wrist but I just press down harder with my shoulder. She tries to just pull her fingers out but I already thought of that. She shifts her weight and I notice. She finally frees her hand but I take advantage of her momentary distraction.**

**CRACKKK!!!!! As soon as her fingers slide from under my shoulder I snap my head backwards with all the strength I could muster. I feel the back of my head crush into the bridge of her nose. The momentum hurls her across the cell and into the wall.**

**"Woa" I can't help but be surprised. "I had no freakin' clue I was that strong."**

**"Uhhh…" Woa how hard did I hit her? She's still sitting right where she fell. Blood is flowing, gushing, streaming from her nose and from a small cut above her eye brow. She sucks in a quick raspy breathe.**

**"Ahhh, ohhh god. I think you broke my nose." Well I can't say she didn't deserve it. There is no way that I would ever leave and just abandon my friends to run off with this psycho chick. Did she seriously think I would be okay with this? Wow, she really doesn't look too great.**

**"Are you ok? I mean that was a stupid question but, like will you live?" Another stupid question, I'm on a roll today folks.**

**"What the hell do you think? Do I freekin' look ok?" No, not really maybe I should try to help. I walkover to where she is sitting in a heap on the floor. I kneel down next to her. She is holding her nose and glaring at me. I bet as soon as she's better she's gonna kick the crap outa' me. Oh well I still need to help her if I can.**

**I reach out and put my hand on her arm. She flinches when I touch her but doesn't pull away. I gently lift her up to a standing position and lean her against a wall.**

**She is till glaring at me but she appears to be lost in thought. I'm so focused on her expression and where her hands are; that I jump when I the bell that just rang.**

**That was the bell that starts 'free time'. Oh, usually Brit, Jilly, and I go to the exercise room for free time. The cell door slides open on an automatic system. My attention was drawn away with the sudden clank, crash sound of the door opening. **

**The next thing I know Faith grabs the back of my head by the hair and slams my head against the wall. The wall is make of reinforced concrete might I add. So not surprisingly I collapse to the floor. I think I'm gonna hurl.**

**A few seconds pass, and I'm guessing Faith is still recovering from her broken nose. She is just standing right next to me holding her nose. That has to be the only reason why she hasn't continued her assault.**

**As you can imagine I really don't appreciate her introducing my head to the wall. Yup, I'm pissed. And to make matters worse, she's just standing there. Like she isn't even worried that I would retaliate or do something like this:**

**Thud!! No, unfortunately that dull thud noise wasn't my foot in her stomach, my fist in her face, or even what I wanted; my heel against her ankle. No it was just my heel against the wall. So, I guess she was keeping tabs of what I was doing because as soon as my leg swung out to hopefully crack her ankle and trip her she jumped over my leg and backed up out of reach.**

**I try to stand but I'm still dizzy from her violent outburst. Clinging to the wall the whole time, I manage to rise slowly. I can't believe her, I was only trying to help her up and stop the water fall coming from her nose. She didn't need to go all vengeful on my ass. **

**But her features soften and she approaches, slowly. **

**"Look, I'm sorry I smashed your face against the wall. It's just that the nifty little move you used to get outa' my hold hurt, and I guess I was still pissed. We cool?"**

**Ya, right. "I wouldn't say 'cool' but I won't attack you again as long as you don't give me a reason to."**

**"Well, what would a reason be? I'm not gonna walk on egg shells just because you're a little cranky."**

**"A little cranky?!? A little cranky is when there's a line for the bathroom in the morning. What you did should qualify me as blindly furious and vengeful!" I'm surprisingly not that mad I just want her to know that she can't treat my friends bad, ever.**

**"Alright look I guess you're just gonna have to trust me ok?"**

**"Trust you? You? Are you joking, a little while ago you were wiping the floor with me and my friends and now I'm just suppost to trust you?"**

**"Yah, pretty much. I mean seriously, what's a friendly sparring session between old friends?"**

**"Old friends?"**

**"Is there an echo in here? 'Caus I know I didn't stutter."**

**"We're not 'old friends' I don't really even like you. So what makes you think after our 'friendly sparring session' as you called it, that I would want to go any where with you, especially without my friends?"**

**"It's not like you have a choice ok. You're a potential slayer. That means you will train, follow orders, and one day save the world. One day you will be a slayer and you can't escape that."**

**"What if I say no? What if I totally refuse?" The whole thought of me saving the world is a lot to deal with. I will admit it does sound like fun. Maybe I could even get super powers and a costume. No what am I even thinking this for? I don't want any of that, and I'm certainly not gonna be taking orders from anyone.**

**"Well that's just too damn bad because we'll just make you. If you struggle and fight it we'll win. If you try to run we'll catch you. You're doin' this whether you want to or not."**

**"Oh well incase you're forgetting this is America and I have rights."**

**"Not anymore you don't. They're above the law. Besides, what help do you think the government would give a criminal anyway? Why don't you just trust me, I'm on your side here."**

**"How could I possibly trust you? You're a criminal too. Or did you forget? What are you in here for anyway, I thought you said you guys are all above the law."**

**"Yah, they're above the law, well pretty much. But I kinda' made some mistakes and they turned their backs on me. But I'm getting better now, I turned myself in and I'm ready to change."**

**"You still haven't told me what was so horrible that all your pals washed their hands of you."**

**"I killed a man…….. but it was an accident. At the time though I didn't even care. So I did like I always used to and ran from my problems. I got mixed up with some bad people and hurt the people that I was closest to."**

**"You know after hearing all that I'm thinkin' really shouldn't be trusting you. But I must be crazy or somethin' 'caus I kinda get where you're comin from."**

**This whole time we've been talking the tension has been severely lifted. I can understand making bad choices, and it was horrible that her friends just ditched her. But I still don't know the whole story. She could be lying to me just so I'll go with her.**

**We both haven't said anything for along tine now. We haven't even made eye contact. That's why we both jump when we hear a new voice.**

**"Yous two getting' along real nice?" it's a guard. I hate the guards. I really don't want to do this right now; I can't talk to these guys when I'm like this. I'm starting to get really afraid that if I don't say somethin quick then he's gonna come in here and start something. I think faith picked up on this because she gave me a look then answered the guy.**

**"Ya, we have we're gettin' to be the besta' chums, so why don't you turn around and waddle outa here and leave us to it?" I'm really glad Faith answered but that probly wasn't the best thing to say. These guys can act rather rashly when provoked. But I guess he is in a good mood today because he continues on.**

**"Well I gots good news for yas." The guards don't have the best of grammar. I know I'm no English teacher but these guys are pathetic. Not to mention when they say good news it really isn't good news.**

**"You gots a visetor today Ms. Lehane, lucky you." He gestures towards Faith. 'Lehane' oh right that must be her last name. Huh almost sounds like mine, weird. Ok well not really but it sounds French like mine.**

**"A visitor? I've been here one day. Who would be comin to see me already? Actually, who would come to see me period?" She looks really confused; I guess I get it though. I've been here three years and nobody has come to visit me.**

**"Whos ever it is yous gotta come with me." He's getting impatient I hope she just listens to him. She walks over to the sink and tries to get the blood off of her. When she's satisfied, she walks out the cell with him.**


	6. 6 The Visitor

**Prison Gates** **by Rizylee**

**Ch 6: The Visitor**

**Faith point of view:**

**So this blonde potential is kinda a freak. She thinks she can take me but I haven't let on how strong I am. She is way too attached to her little friends too. This could pose a problem. How the hell am I gonna convince her to come with me.**

**The guards are leading me to the visitor's room. You know, you've seen them in the movies I'm sure. A long, well lit room with a bunch of booths. Inside the booths are the thick panes of glass with the phones inside.**

**I guess my special little visitor is all the way at the end of the line. Perfect, now I get to be paraded down the line, fully clad in chains. You know they make great accessories…..not. I hate this! What the hell was I thinkin turning myself in like this. The old Faith never would have done this, but I guess I'm reformed now. Aint I a saint?**

**So I wonder who the hell is visiting me anyway. I seriously can't figure it out and its driving me nuts. I hate this. Call me a dumb freakin blonde, I don't care! But I'm getting really curious, why the hell do I care anyway. Its probly just my lawyer or a social worker or-**

**"Oh god…….." I stop cold. No. No it can't be…… what is she doing here?!?**

**"Hello Faith. Hows it goin'? You look like shit." Well she seems extra perky today. Oh I see she's got her latest boy toy with her. Lovely.**

**"Please take a seat, no need to stand on my account." God I hate when she talks to me like I'm freakin twelve years old. I'm a criminal- not a teenager. God I can't stand her, and yet I got myself locked up in here just to impress her. Ya, ya, I know, I know I'm crazy, whatever. It's not like I haven't heard that one before.**

**I sit down. I unwillingly start to tremble. 'Tremble' did I just say that? God I swear I've gone soft. Anyway she's just staring at me. They all are. Yup, gangs all here; B, Soldier Boy, Red, G-man, and Xan. **

**"So, B you look good." What? I don't know what else to say to her…..after our last meeting I figured we would never see each other again.**

**"Ya thanks F gee it's good to see your stay in prison hasn't done much for your grammar."**

**"Ya well what can, I say all the time away from the 'holier than thou' Buffy has affected my actions." I know these childish insults weren't helping matters but I'm not gonna just sit here and let her burn me. And no, I wont try to be the bigger person, and apologize I'm just too damn stubborn.**

**She just rolls her eyes and lets out a long sigh. Well two can play that game! I roll my eyes too but then I just look away. **

**"You know why we're here?" She say very impatiently. If she doesn't wanna talk to me then why the hell did she drag her sorry ass in here? I'm sure she has better things to do than talk to me.**

**"Not sure, but I'm gonna take a stab and say that ya'll just missed me so darn much that you just had to stop by." I can't help but smile just a little when they all tense up because I said: 'take a stab'. I guess they're all expecting me to attack them all through this four inch pane of glass. What a buncha babies.**

**"Hey! Convict! This is important; don't you think we have better things to do than come down here to talk to you?" I just glare up at Xander. Who does he think he is anyway? He thinks after our one night stand he can talk to me like that. I don't think so! **

**"So, Harris, you don't look too good. Been bonin' any more bad girls. Or did you just come back here for another taste?" This comment really gets to him and he shifts his weight and is suddenly very interested in his feet.**

**I chuckle a little but then I notice Riley shifting his weight as well. Hmmmm that's right when I was in B's body he and I got up close and personal too. Aww what a sensitive guy. It makes me sick!**

"**So this is fun and all but I need to get back to my cell mate to talk shop." I really don't wanna sit here and talk to the scoobies. Plus I need to get back and talk to that potential and get her to trust me.**

**That's never an easy thing. She hardly knows me and already she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Ok maybe it was the little fight I engaged her and her buds in earlier. I'll just have to fix it, make everything better. **

"**Wait a second!" Uh-oh. I think she heard what I was thinkin; you know cuz that slayer connection. Oh no how much did she hear?**

"**I heard enough, now you better cooperate and tell me everything about this potential or I'm going to set up a private, soundproof room for just me and you and I'm gonna give you so much pain you'll wish you-"**

"**You might as well just quit right now. Nothing you can do or say is gonna make me rat out this potential. Back off!"**

"**You don't have the authority to do that! What gives you the right to decide what's best for this girl?!?" She is on her feet now. Boy is ever pissed off or what, this is kinda funny. I guess she doesn't think so.**

"**Look B I'll take care of her ok? I was planning on coming to Sunnydale as son as we broke out and-"**

"**Broke out! Are joking, ya way to go you're a great influence already! I can't believe you just took this responsibility into your own hands!" She's pretty upset. I guess someone or something has been goin around killing potentials so she has been extra protective whenever she comes across one.**

"**I was gonna train her, and teach her, then look you up for further directions. I'm not stupid B I coulda handled the responsibility." I could have too, I'm sure I could. Just as soon as I got that potential to start trusting me.**

"**You know what screw you! We don't have to listen to her to talk to this girl. Guard! Hey, ya you. I need to have this woman's cell mate brought down here immediately." Wait no she can't talk to B. What if she wants to go with her and her scoobies? Damn it! Buffy is not gonna steal this from me! God she taken everything else, not this, not now!**

"**No you can't. Guard hey! Leave her there, don't go get her ok."**

"**Shut up Lehane you've got no authority here." Man I hate those guard guys. If we were on the outside right now I would so tear this guy apart.**

"**You son of a bitch!! Leave the kid alone!!" I scream the words at him so loud I think my voice box just cracked. Is that even possible?**

"**One more outburst from you and its solitary confinement for the next two weeks got it!" I really don't want that. In less than two weeks time Buffy could take this girl away and I'd never see her again. I can't let that happen. So I nod and sit back down.**

"**Haahaahaa, oh wow, hahaha that was hilarious. Thank you Faith, I needed a little pick-me-up. Oh god that was really funny. They've got you whipped and you've only been here 36 hours!!" Ooooo if only I wasn't locked up, she would so pay for that comment. God she's so freakin lucky, you have no clue!**

"**What' wrong Faithy, no come back for big bad Buffy?" I so wanna just sock her in the face right now. But I can't and not just because the whole bein' locked up thing. I gotta think about helping the kid, if I hit B then I would definitely never see her again, that's not gonna happen. I do have some self control; I just can't stand it when people get the besta me.**

**I really hope this is the right kid. You have no freakin clue how long I have been freakin searchin. I know it was the guy's dyin wish but come on he couldn't a gone a little easier on me. Like maybe; make sure someone takes care a my cat? But nooo, instead I gotta get all involved in this mess. Oh well, that must be the price to pay to be a 'good guy'.**

**I wonder what she's doin anyway. No doubt fightin the guards, I really don't think she wants a visitor right now either. Ha, she's kinda like me! Ok, well maybe that sort a behavior should be discouraged, then again maybe not.**

**Rylee point of view:**

**So Faith's been gone about five minutes. I can't help but be a little jealous; she has been here a grand total of 35 hours and already she has a visitor. Me, I've been here three long-ass years and I haven't even had my social worker stop by. **

**I have been tryin to clean myself up a little. Faith really messed me up, I look like hell. What a psycho! God I feel so bad about what I did to Jilly and Brit. I can't believe it. They must hate me. I really need to find them and-**

"**Hey loser, you look like hell." Oh wow that scarred me! But who cares I'm just glad they came to visit.**

**"Hey guys." I am honestly at a loss for words here.**

**"Hey. What's up with you?" Good ol' Jilly always knows what to say. I'm really fightin the urge to rush over and scoop em up in a bear hug. I'm about to start pourin my guts out in an apology when they rush to me and crush me in their arms. It's a good crush though, god I'm so happy to see em!**

**When they finally release me I start in: "You guys I really need to say this and you just gotta hear me out and try not to interrupt because I never shoulda done what I did and I'm so sorry and if you don't forgive me I'll just DIE!" I'm sucking in breaths now just about as fast I can 'caus I kinda said all that in one breathe.**

**They aren't talkin and I don't know if this is good or bad. Finally Brit speaks.**

"**Ya know, at first I was so pissed at you I don't think I woulda stopped hitting you if Jilly hadn't stepped it. And after that crazy chick carried you away in her arms I never wanted to see you again. But lucky for you Jilly calmed me down. She made me see that you had to have had a pretty freakin good excuse to do what you did to us."**

**I lean over and give Jilly a quit hug. Then turn to face Brittney. Here we go, I take a deep breathe and let it out really slow. Ya, I know I'm stalling but I don't care. This is gonna be so hard.**

"**Look Brit, I have no clue why I did what I did. But you gotta know it won't ever happen again, you just have to believe me. Please I think this Faith chick knows something about me and I think I believe her. She hurt us all bad but I think she sincerely wants to help. And I really wanna believe that." What a sap right? I know but it's all true.**

"**I know it won't happen again, you hurting me physically wasn't what really hurt. It was the fact that you've known Jilly and I for goin on four years and you were willin to drop all that for this crazy dark haired chick you barely know!" there are tears in her eyes. There are tears in my eyes too not to mention a water melon sized lump in my throat.**

**I take a step back and turn away. I hate letting people see me cry, it makes me feel week. Jilly walks over and turns me back around to face them.**

"**We're not done yet….. sorry I know about the whole cryin thing but…. We're just not through with you yet." I can't fight the scorching tears any longer, they come. Tears streamin down my face as I collapse to the ground, my body quivers with the heavy sobs.**

"**I-'sob'-wish-'sob'-I-'sob'-could just-'sob'-take back what I did to you-'sob, sob, sob'". I can't stop them now. I'm sobbing so hard I'm very much in need of oxygen. Then I feel strong arms around me. Two sets of two. My friends take me over to the bed and embrace me while I cry my eyes out. I can't believe I'm acting this way…. And in prison no less. **

**I must have cried for ten minutes by now. My throat and mouth are dry. I think I'm dehydrated or somethin. I still feel like I need to cry and let more out but I think 'it' it all gone. Every once in a while my chest convulses with a dry sob. Luckily no more tears have fallen.**

"**I was so damn worried that you guys wouldn't take me back, that you would never speak to me again. I couldn't handle that, I don't know what I would do if-" My throat is dry do when Brit cuts me off I can't protest.**

"**You don't need to worry about that. Even if Jilly hadn't been there to bring me to my senses I woulda forgiven you over time. She just speeded up the process. I was just so furious at the time, seein' that bitch take you away. Then those stupid freakin guards blocking our way to you. I just snapped, ya know?"**

"**Huh, that's our Jilly, always kinda impatient, but in a good way." Ya, that was me tryin subtly to lighten the mood, did you catch that? Oh okay, well subtlety isn't my nature anyway; I like to be assertive about things.**

"**Yup, that's me." God I missed Jilly's sense of humor. I missed them both period but she really cheers me up. So why the hell does this voice have to come in and ruin it?**

"**Aww, tender moment? Come on you, you got a visitor." Did I just hear this guy right? A visitor, for me? No way he must mean Jilly or Brit. They have both had family or their social workers come a few times. Well actually Jilly has, but Brit only had this one guy come, this one time but she never talks about it.**

"**Let's go Rylee, I don't got all day. This bitch seems pretty impatient too, so get a move on. Now!" He's getting awfully pushy, and I'm getting awfully suspicious. I have never, ever gotten a visitor in the three years I've been stayin here and suddenly some lady shows up and demands to see me? I don't think so.**

**I don't move. Not that I want to but I couldn't even if I did. My legs won't work. I just kinda stare at him with a questioning look on my face. Britt and Jilly have tensed up. They know I don't get visitors and I think they can tell I don't wanna go with this guard.**

"**Fine, if you wanna be difficult that's ok by me. I'll just call for backup before I ruff you and your pals up a bit." He says something into his walkie-talkie. Then within seconds there are about eight big guys outside the cell. They slowly make their way in and start to approach me.**

**Two braver big guys rush towards me, but they never get to me. Brit jumps up and grabs them both by the collar and throws them into two more. Three of them attack from my right but Jilly has my back, or my side I guess. Oh well it depends on how you look at it.**

**I reach out and crab one guy around the neck. I use all the momentum I built up when I lurched towards him to drive my knee into his groin. Oh ya he'll be out for a while. He collapses to the ground and groans in agony. **

**But while I was distracted by him, two of his buddies sneak up on me and grab my forearms. I struggle against them but they have a good grip. They pull me towards the door but before we get there I swing my legs up and do a backwards flip over their heads. This little maneuver breaks their holds on my arms and now I'm behind them. So I quickly deliver to each of them I sharp kick to the spine.**

**The next thing I know I'm tackled to the ground and two big guys and now I'm pinned under these two guys as they start punching my face and chest. It hurts but they won't stop long enough for me to throw them offa me. **

"**Aaaghh!!" I think one of the guys just split my forehead open. Yup I can feel blood leekin out of a gash above my eyebrow. I think Brit heard me yell because out the corner of my eye I see her tryin to break this guy's hold on her to help me out. **

"**Rylee!! Jillian, you need to help Rylee!!" Brit sounds really desperate; this fight is strartin to get pretty ugly. But Jilly drops the guy she was beatin on and rushes to my aid.**

**She pushes the two attackers offa me and helps me to my feet. But I'm not vertical for long, my stupid knees give out and I hit the ground hard.**

"**Ooops, sorry Rylee." She wraps her arms around my stomach and lifts me up. I wince and groan a little. I think a few ribs may be cracked. Oh god I feel like I just got hit by a freakin truck!**

**She lays me down on the bed and I look around the room. Three guys are unconscious and scattered around the room. But that still leaves six guys. Brit has three of them beatin on her and she doesn't look too good. Jilly runs over to give her a hand. They see her come over and try to tackle her.**

**One dives for her but she catches him by the shoulders, pushes him to the ground, and kicks him in the teeth. He stops moving after that. That cuts us down to five. And the remaining three are guarding the door.**

**The two that were attackin Brit are weary of Jilly and definitely don't wanna mess with her. **

**While they were busy watchin Jilly Brit swings her legs around and trips both of them at the same time. One of the guards that was guarding the door runs over and pulls out a tazor stick. Oh no!**

"**Jilly look out!" I scream as loud as I can but it's too late. The guard runs up behind her and sticks the sharp blue colored end into Jilly's left thigh. Then he pushes the infamous red button. I can hear the electricity flow into her and she drops to the ground.**

"**No, Jilly!!" I'm on my feet, and in an instant I cross the room, spin Jilly's attacker around and drive my fist up into his nose. I can hear the cartilage shatter and crush as the sheer power of my hit drives the guys nose further into his head. His eyes get really wide, them glaze over, He goes limp in my arms and that's when I realize I was holdin him up. **

**I release the body and gaze down at it. The eyes are half open, a shocked look still frozen on the face's features. I stumble backwards, and then kneel down to check Jilly. She is unconscious from the taxor stick but she appears to be ok. I have heard of inmates takin too much voltage and their heart stops.**

**The other guard is standin just outside of Brits reach. She stands up and he flinches. The he speaks: "You, you killed him…." What, no I didn't he's fine he's just….. I look back over at the body. He's not moving, his eyes are half open, and the blood has stopped pouring from his face. Oh my god. I start to fall to the floor when I'm caught half way.**

"**It's okay, it's okay. It was an accident, calm down." Brit's trying to calm down but her voice sounds fuzzy and distant. I space out, sort of float out of my body and I can see everything. It's like watchin a movie or somethin.**

**I'm snapped back to reality when Brit drops me. I jerk my head up and see that she is in a head lock by one of the guards. I slowly get on my feet and then start to run towards her. Suddenly I'm hit hard in the neck by a guard. I think he close-lined me or somethin. I try to stand again but two of them are on top of me. A third guard walks over with this cocky smirk smeared across his features. Then I see it….**

**He is carrying another tazor stick; this one's obviously meant for me. As he approaches I stat to fight their grip frantically. But it's too late, and no use. The two holdin me down move outa the way to expose my side just enough. He jams the blue end into my gut and presses the button.**

**My jaw slams shut as I'm hit with a powerful dose of electricity. I start to shiver as all my muscles tense up at once. I go limp but amazingly I remain conscious. I feel them lift me into a standing position. I look over and see Brit fighting desperately to help me but it's not gonna help. I start to struggle but I'm way too weak.**

**As they haul me outa the cell the last thing I see is Brit bein hit over the head and falling to the ground, god I hope she's ok. They drag me down the hall; I'm fightin every step of the way. **

**We enter the visitor's room and I must really look like hell because even my fellow inmates are givin me weird looks. We're starting to create a scene. I can see Faith sittin all the way at the and of the hall. I wonder if my visitor is in a booth next to her I really need to talk to her. As we get closer and I'm lookin in at every empty booth we pass and I'm starting to get confused. **

**We pass all the booths and they drag me right up behind Faith. She whips around and jumps out of her chair. She looks like she's gonna tear the guard's heads off. I can't help it when a smile creeps out. Then I look through the glass to see who exactly our visitors where.**

**I see an older guy maybe late forties, two tall younger guys both probly mid twenties, a small red-head same age, and one very pissed off looking blonde same age. The blonde, is actually wearing the exact same expression as Faith and again, I just can't help but smile a little.**

**The smile vanishes however when the guards shove me at faith to keep her from attacking them I think. She catches me and her attention shifts to me. The guards back away quickly. She eyes slowly make their way across all my cuts, gashes, and bruises.**

"**How did I know you would put up a fight?" She is trying to make me feel better but laughing hurts too much so I just wince. She carefully lowers me into a chair. Then she returns her glare and the angry blonde.**

"**Well I hope you seeing her was worth it B. I'm sure she really appreciated the beating she just got from the guards." I can tell Faith is really pissed off, and then I catch why. This is that B person she was talkin about earlier. Huh I was expecting a guy. I'm not sure why but oh well.**


	7. 7 what the Visitor has to Say

**Prison Gates** **by Rizylee**

**Ch 7: What the Visitor has to Say**

**Buffy point of view:**

**God what ever possessed me to come down here is beyond me. Probly some evil demon or something, I'm serious. I totally could have let Giles handle it but nooo I had to insist that I had excellent matters of persuasion. Whatever that means. **

**I could back in Sunnydale right this minute snuggled up to my sweetie havin lunch. But instead I'm in a prison talking to my only living mortal enemy. Ok so that was a little over the top but come on she is totally evil right?**

**After all the stuff she put me and my friends through how could she not be evil. I tried to help her, but you can only try so much until the person either accepts your help, or does what Faith did; joins up with an evil mayor who is bent on world domination, tries to kill my boyfriend, and blames it all on me. Did I not tell you she has issues?**

**And I totally am fed up with Angel taking her side. Ya, and he was the boyfriend at the time that 'she' tried to kill! Oh but suddenly she has changed and wants redemption, and I'm just supposed to forget everything the little slut did, I so do not think so.**

**Now what is she babbling about? Oh she isn't talking she is thinking something over. Well let's just find out what's on Faithy's mind….besides sex. Ha, do I know her or what?**

** Plus I need to get back and talk to that potential and get her to trust me. That's never an easy thing. She hardly knows me and already she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Ok maybe it was the little fight I engaged her and her buds in earlier. I'll just have to fix it, make everything better. **

**Oh my god did I just hear her correctly? No way she really did it this time. "Wait a second!" I am so mad I think if this glass wasn't here she would be bleeding by now. Huh lucky her. **

** Uh-oh. I think she heard what I was thinkin; you know cuz that slayer connection. Oh no how much did she hear? **

**How much did I hear, are you kiddin like you could hide this from me you stupid irresponsible little……. Okay calm down Buffy I really need to get her to tell me everything about this potential, and why she's in jail.**

"**I heard enough, now you better cooperate and tell me everything about this potential or I'm going to set up a private, soundproof room for just me and you and I'm gonna give you so much pain you'll wish you-" she interrupts me but its ok because I really need to catch my breathe.**

"**You might as well just quit right now. Nothing you can do or say is gonna make me rat out this potential. Back off!" Ya right Faithy, like that's ever gonna happen. God what does she think I'm gonna just entrust this girl's life to 'here'?!? That is so, so not gonna happen. No freakin way. I need to let her know that, extinguish that hope right now. She doesn't deserve the responsibility. **

"**You don't have the authority to do that! What gives you the right to decide what's best for this girl?!?" She is on her feet now. Boy is she ever pissed off or what, this is kinda funny. I guess she doesn't think so.**

"**Look B I'll take care of her ok? I was planning on coming to Sunnydale as soon as we broke out and-" what?!?! Did she just say she was gonna break outa prison, and she was takin this girl with her, god she probly could have gotten away with using that insanity plea in court. At least she's got that goin' for her.**

"**Broke out! Are joking, ya way to go you're a great influence already! I can't believe you just took this responsibility into your own hands!" Surprisingly Faith is remaining calm. She still won't make aye contact but she isn't raising her voice or anything…. Yet.**

"**I was gonna train her, and teach her, then look you up for further directions. I'm not stupid B I coulda handled the responsibility." Faith is trying to tell me she's not stupid, ok well I'll believe that as soon as, I don't know, Xander dates a demon. Well I don't need to put up with her anymore.**

"**You know what screw you! We don't have to listen to her to talk to this girl. Guard! Hey, ya you. I need to have this woman's cell mate brought down here immediately." Ha, faith tenses up and gets a panicked look in her eyes. Well I wonder how she likes it. Havin no control of another person's actions even if said person's actions will affect her. God I can't stand her. Oh great she's gonna make a scene, lovely. **

"**No you can't. Guard hey! Leave her there, don't go get her ok." **

"**Shut up Lehane you've got no authority here." Oh, she just got royally burned! Woa, did I just think that? Wow I've so been hanging out with Xander too long. But it was awesome to see her get shut down like that.**

**She starts cussing the guard out; I was wondering when she would show her true colors. I was definitely not buying all this control your emotions bullshit. But then he mentions something about shutting up or she'll go into solitary confinement and I lose it.**

"**Haahaahaa, oh wow, hahaha that was hilarious. Thank you faith I needed a little pick-me-up. Oh god that was really funny. They've got you whipped and you've only been here 36 hours!!" I can tell she just wants to hit me so bad right now and if we weren't in jail she probly would, oh well I still can't stop laughing.**

"**What's wrong Faithy, no come back for big bad Buffy?" She is just sitting there glaring at me, so I figure I'll keep hitting her where it hurts. The guards have left to go get the potential and Faith is showing her anger.**

"**Wow I expected you to be a little more talky. You had so much to say and apologize for back at Angel's place." She still wont answer and now she is just spacing off at the floor. This is starting to piss me off, she doesn't even have the courtesy to look at me when I'm insulting her.**

"**Buffy that's quite enough. We came here for her help and you haven't even brought that up yet. Now I realize this potential has some priority but you need to honest with Faith." Giles hasn't spoken this whole time and now this is what he has to say in that proper British accent? I can't get mad at him but I sorta didn't wanna bring this up to Faith this way. **

**I haven't looked back at her yet but I just know she is gonna be wearin a cocky grin, because I need her help for something. I finally look back at her and I am literally shocked to see she is just looking at me with hardly any expression. **

"**I'm not gonna rub it in your face B, waddaya need?" Ok seriously who are you and what have you done with Faith? I'm not believing this, it must be an act. She just wants to find out what the big deal it and then she'll throw it in my face. Oh well, here it goes.**

"**I, I have a sister." Wow how many times am I gonna have to explain this to people, telling Giles was hard enough.**

"**That it, caus me bein an only child an all I don't really have much experience in that department, sorry B." she didn't really say it in a mean way o I just shrug it off.**

"**No, you don't get it, she has only been my sister for three months but these monk guys implanted all of us with these false memories and they trapped this weapon- this energy into human form and sent it to me in the form of a sister caus they knew I would protect it." Ok breath, breath. In out, in out. **

**I know I was babbling but I needed to get all that out and I'm glad she didn't interrupt. Actually she isn't doing much of anything. She must be trying to process it all. That's kinda what I did too when I found out so I'll give her a minute. **

**A few minutes go bye and I'm getting anxious. "Faith please say something." Did I just say please? Wow I need to remember she is evil. Okay Faith equals evil got it. Maybe if I keep repeating that it will sink in.**

"**Look Buffy I still don't get what this has to do so with me. I mean it sounds like you've got everything figured out." She kinda actually sounds like she cares. No, wait a minute this is Faith. And faith equals evil. Okay we're good.**

"**No Faith, there's more. Dawn, my sister, she is a key. And apparently there is some hell god from another dimension that was banished here that's looking for the key." I'm starting to choke up a little, but I can't break down here, and not in front of her. I struggle to explain more but I can't make myself speak. I look over to my best friend and Willow nods and then takes over the explanation.**

"**Sh-she doesn't know that Dawn's the key o-or even that it's in human form but it's only a matter of time and I'm n-not sure how much longer we can hide. I mean wh-when Glory does find out she is gonna come lo-looking for a fight." Willow always stutters when she's nervous. I used to think it was kinda funny but right now I just want her to spit it out.**

"**So how exactly do we fight a hell god?" What did she say 'we' so she is willing to help? Thank god, as much as I can't stand Faith I really don't think I could save Dawn without her.**

"**Well we aren't exactly sure yet. We have been proceeding to research everything we can about this mysterious being but unfortunately there is very little record on her, or the key for that matter." Faith looks very overwhelmed but that was to be expected. I wonder what she's thinking about. Whatever it is it must not be too good because her expression just turned very cold.**

"**So….. you thought you'd just come down here, bail me out for a while until I've served my purpose, then put me back in my hole?" She directed her question to me but I don't have an answer. No one else seems to want to answer either so when she evidently gets sick of the silence because she continues.**

"**So B, you just come down here and insult me, and expect me to take it? Then ask me to save you the whole time I'm expecting you would be treating me like your little lap bitch?!?" She went too far, she isn't gonna get away with that. She needs to know where she stands in all this.**

"**Excuse me? Faith I don't need you to save me, ever! I only asked for your help because I could use your strength, besides that you're worthless. You wouldn't have been treated like my bitch; actually you wouldn't have been treated like anything. We would speak when we needed you. And this possibly could have led to us putting in a good word towards early release but you can forget that now!"**

**Ok, so that was total B.S. but still I wanted her to know it was a mistake for her to turn me down. I think she knows I'm full of it too because she just rolls her eyes then answers.**

"**You're such a freakin liar B. I swear if you were any more full of shit you wouldn't be able to cover up the smell with all that expensive perfume. I know for a fact you're just giddy that I'm in here you would do everything short of murder to keep me behind bars, and I'm not so sure you wouldn't resort to that. You're more like me than you know." No, no, I'm so different from her, why does she think that. God I hate her, this whole thing was a mistake! **

**I really want to hurt her now. Just cause her pain, and I think I know how. "You know Faith, I think just because I feel like it, we're gonna take this potential away from you. You know, never let you near her again. Then we'll see how tough you are." **

**Oh ya, yup that hit I nerve. Her face instantly changes from angry to worried, scared, and helpless. I love it, I know I must sound pretty wicked right now but if you even knew how bad she hurt me before, then you could understand where I'm coming from.**

"**You, You can't f'ing do that Buffy. That's not fair…….please." She is practically begging me now. What does she know about being 'fair'?**

"**Fair? Was it 'fair' when you blamed me for when you killed that man? Was it 'fair' when you tried to rob Angel of his soul and torture me to death? Was it 'fair' when you switched to the mayors side and betrayed us all?"**

"**Buf-" Giles is trying to calm me down but it's too late for that.**

"**No! Let her finish! Faith needs to hear this!!" Xander never trusted Faith after what she did to him, how she just used him. I'm glad now that he is sticking up for me.**

"**Thank you." **

"**Just let her have it Buff." Wow he really hates her. His voice was packed with venom.**

"**Was it 'fair' when you tried to kill Angel with that arrow? Was it 'fair' when you switched bodies with me and took advantage of Riley?! Was it 'fair' when you tried to kill Angel for the third time, then tricked him into protecting you?!?!" I want to hit her so bad. I told you she was evil. All that stuff I just named was only what she did to me personally.**

"**Was it 'fair' when I came to Sunnydale looking for your protection, but instead found a friend then stabbed you all in the back just when we were starting to get close?" What, what did she just say? I can't believe she just said that.**

"**I can't- you didn't-I can't believe you just said that. You-you're just trying to make this some kind of forgiveness act, its not working!" She is too, I mean she has to be, why else would she say something like that, after all we both had just said.**

"**Well……… I wouldn't say it isn't completely working, she is starting to convince me." What. And again all I can say is 'what'! You won't believe who started to suddenly just take her side. I'm completely shocked and I think everyone else is too.**


	8. 8 Lookin out for the Kid

**Prison Gates by Rizylee**

**Ch 8: Looking Out for the kid's best Interests**

**Faith point of view:**

**Is he high? No seriously is he high, because there has to be somethin wrong with the guy for him to start takin my side. Tell ya the truth I really don't know why I made that little comment to B. I mostly did it to freak her out so I could listen to her babble like an idiot with that awe-struck look on her face.**

**But no, back to the point, did Soldier-boy just stick up for yours truly? Caus if he did, I think he should be examined or something. Why would he think I want him to stick up for me anyway? Don't get me wrong it is sorta nice to have someone on your side but I hope he doesn't want another taste caus that'll be a really freakin cold day in hell.**

**Oh, and the look on B's face when he said that was priceless. He is so gonna be 'unlucky' for a very long time. Poor Soldier-boy…. ya right. Like I could really bring myself to feel sorry for this meat-sack. I bet the dating B thing is just a cover up ya know. Caus honestly what self respecting straight man is that sensitive? **

**I wonder what the hell is takin the guards so long to bring the potential here. Not that I want her here to be interrogated by B and the rest of the scoobies, but still I hope she doesn't get herself hurt by puttin up too much of a fight.**

**And as if on cue I here the guards haulin someone down the hall towards us. Oh my god! Oh my freaking god, what the hell happened?!? They drag her up behind me and I whip around and jump outa my chair.**

**You should she her. She is covered from head to toe in blood. Her face is basically the only exposed skin but there's blood seepin outa some holes in her pants and shirt. There is a huge gash above her eyebrow, it appears to have clotted but it's hard to tell. Her lips are slip in several places, both nostrils show signs that just moments before they had been gushing blood, and there is another smaller gash on her left cheek bone.**

**I'm so mad I could tear the guy's head off right now. But I better say somethin to try and make the kid feel better. That's what grown-ups do right. And that's what I need to do is act like a grown-up; because grown-ups don't panic in times like these they make everyone around them feel better. Plus they don't refer to themselves as 'grown-ups' they call themselves 'adults' and they sorta pronounce it weird.**

"**How did I know you would put up a fight?" I think she caught on that I am trying to make her feel better but she just winces. The guard shoves her at me and I catch her a s gently as I can. So I carefully lower her into the chair I knocked over a few seconds ago. Then I look back up at B.**

"**Well I hope you seeing her was worth it B. I'm sure she really appreciated the beating she just got from the guards." I'm really pissed off, and I think the kid is picking up on it. She looks up at B and she looks sorta confused, almost like she was picturing someone different when she heard me address B.**

**The guard brings me a new chair and I jerk it outa his hand. I know I'll regret it but I think I might just have to teach these guys a lesson a little later.**

"**You gonna live?" I mimic the 'stupid' question she asked me earlier in the cell and it wasn't lost on her. I think I even saw a flicker of a smile graze her lips. But it's long gone now. I guess when you get hit in the face as much as she just did it's a little hard to smile.**

"**Ya I think I'll be alright, thanks for your concern." What a trooper, there's no way I could make light of the situation if I looked like that. She doesn't appear to be in too much pain except for in the face. She is starting to bruise and that always hurts. She is clutching her stomach pretty tight so maybe I should inspect it.**

"**Hey, you want me ta take a look at that kid?" I kinda picked up on the whole her not like in it when I call her 'kid' thing but you probly know all about old habits and such. **

**I can here B let out a long irritated sigh. I can't believe how she's freakin acting. God I so wish I could just get her alone in a room for like five minutes so I could just beat the 'smart-ass' outa her. I hate to over react but I think I'm gonna freak out on her any second. So I do. **

"**What B, what the hell is it huh? Is there a problem or somethin. Does Ms. 'Holier than Thou' have somethin intrestin to add to this or I can I find out how bad the kids' hurt without another one of your un-approving sighs?" Maybe that was a little over the top but whatever she so deserves it. And you know what, that doesn't even shut her up.**

"**Well sorry 'F', it's just that I can see right through you and your little act. You're not foolin me for a second. Now let me just talk to this girl without you stalling got it?" God she is so stubborn. It gets really old after a while.**

"**Why don't you and I settle this right now, damn it, I am so sick of you givin me shit from the safety of the outside world. You wouldn't dare say that if there was any way I could get to you!"**

"**What the hell's stopping you? Certainly not this…" Holyshit!! Sorry but she just punched that three inch thick glass I was telling ya about. There's a huge white area now where her fist hit, and like a zillion little cracks are branchin outa the point of impact. Yup, she's pissed.**

"…… **Come on Faithy ya help me out a little bit and we can break this glass down and go at it! Come on!" Bam!!! "Come on!" Bam!!! "What are you waiting for?!?!" She almost shattered the glass on her last hit. She probly coulda got it on her first try but I could tell she was holdin back. I don't think I've ever seen her this worked up. This whole sister/goddess thing must be really scarin her.**

**What is that movin around? Oh god the kid! I look down and this potential is scarred outa her mind. I guess B sorta forgot about makin a good impression when she was yellin at me. **

"**Hey, easy don't be scarred. I'm not gonna let her near you if you don't want it, alright kid?" She stops shakin and her breathing slows but I can tell she is uneasy. She looks up at me with big blue eyes then gets this cocky little mini-me grin on her face.**

"**Don't call me kid. And I wasn't scarred" She added that last part rather quickly. Ok kid sure ya weren't scarred. Hey it's ok, I've been scarred a B before too, I can't think of a single person who hasn't been a little scarred a' her at one time or another.**

"**Well, smart-ass then what should I call ya?" If she is gonna play the brave little rebel part than so am I. Only I have a few years experience on her.**

"**You should call me my name." Just thought you should know she said that last little comment in a very 'duh' sorta way and it was quite funny. This whole time we've been havin our little chat I guess the scoobies were trying to get B to chill out a little caus they noticed it was freakin out the kid. She seems to have regained her composer and I'm hoping we can continue this in a civilized manner.**

**Woa who the hell was that talkin up there? It couldn't a been me could it? Nah it was just my magination, no way would I ever talk that proper and shit. Not even in my own head. Ha, no way.**

**I return my attention back to the kid. I guess she saw me lookin over at B so she wanted to see what was so interestin. So I remember our conversation and I'm realizing that I still don't know her actual name. This whole damn time I just been callin her 'kid'. Which is cool with me caus I like givin out nick-names but she doesn't really like it and I don't want her pissed at me just caus I don't know her name.**

"**So what exactly is your name shorty?" I think everyone was listenin cause it just got kinda quiet and everybody is starin at us. Jeez I feel like we're on jeopardy. Where the hell is the catchy tune while we're all waitin on the answer?**

"**My name's Rylee." I guess I should be relieved that after all this freakin searchin I finally found her. Somehow I'm still not. I just know that now that I found the kid I'll have ta fight b to let me take care of her. God this is rough. **

**But, the watcher never told me a last name so all I got to go on is; first name Rylee, potential slayer, and blonde with a tude problem. Alright I can work with that, so far the kid fits all the descriptions. I still wonder what her last name is though. Oh well I don't really care, I'm curious but I can control it I don't wanna come on with too many questions just yet. Oh right, I better answer instead of just starin at her.**

"**Great, well it's nice to meat ya kid er; I mean Rylee, sorry bout that. It's gonna take me a while, slow learner ya know." I'm almost thinking the nickname is startin ta grow on her caus she almost didn't notice just then when I let it slip.**

**I don't like this. Ever since Rylee told us her name, B hasn't taken her eyes offa her. What the hell? Can you say 'starin problem'?!? I think I might just hafta say somethin. God I wonder what her problem is anyway. **

"**Hey B, come on she's not that irresistible is she?" Ha, B just jumped when she realized I caught her starin. Now she's throwin me this wicked death glare. But I'm tired a backing down so I'm sendin it right back her way. Ha, she really has 'f you!' written all over her face. Well screw her I got a job ta do. I made a promise to a British guy that I'm damn well gonna keep.**

"**So Rylee, how much has Faith told you about us?" What does she think I did a bad job a explainin her origin or somethin. I think I did a pretty good job. Ok so I was a little vague and a lot a cranky at the time but she got the jist of it.**

**Rylee is just kinda sittin there. Its funny caus I can see B is tryin to wait patiently but I'm pretty sure I used up all her patients with our little talk. I don't blame her, if I were her I wouldn't wanna be interrogated by the blonde bitch herself either. I hope she's ok, she doesn't look very 'with it' after her little encounter with the guards.**

"**Ah, Buffy. Perhaps it would be best to set up a private meeting with Rylee so we can further explain to her what this is all about." Sounds reasonable to me, but there is no way I'm gonna let them talk to her without me bein there, if I can help it. And of course 'miss priss' has to add her two cents to every little decision that is to be made. God I'm sick a her.**

"**Yeah, Giles is right we'll let you go back to your…um…… well go back and rest, but there is no way Faith is staying in the same cell as her. They have to be split up." Now hold on I don't think so. They aren't taking the kid away from me. They can't do that just caus B's got a problem with it. **

**Ok well actually they can, the counsel really does have that much power and more. They could have me sleepin upside down in the cafeteria if they wanted. I really hope they don't want that. But I still hate that they can do that. It looks like I'm not the only one who is against the idea. No sooner that B could get the words out then the kid voiced her protest. **

"**No." That's it all she said. I guess that was enough because Giles immediately set in tryin to convince Buffy that everything would be fine if we shared a cell again. This, let me tell you, wasn't an easy job. **

"**Buffy why don't we just leave the sleeping arrangements as they are. We've already tampered with this prison system enough for one day don't you think?" Already tampered? I wonder what other strings the scoobies have pulled to screw with our lives. **

"**No, no way Giles. If we leave this potential all alone with Faith then there's no telling what she could have her believing by morning. I really think it's in her best interest to have a private cell for tonight." B looked up at Giles with a pout perfect for a fatherly figure, then over at Rylee, Threw a glare my way and returned her pout to Giles. Huh that was tricky. And just when I thought G-man would cave:**

"**I don't really give a shit what you say, I'm sleepin in Faith's cell tonight…….. deal with it." Woo hoo! Way ta go kid! That was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone stand up to B like that. This kid has a pair on her, that's for damn sure.**

**B looks like she just got slapped. I guess she really doesn't have people stand up to her very often, cool. Her first reaction appears that she wants to cry, then she looks pissed, then she looks over at me like she's gonna punch me through the glass.**

"**See?!? Faith is already a bad influence on her, if we really let them stay in the same cell then we might not be able to help her and-"**

"**I never asked for your help, and if you think I'll be too corrupt by morning to even talk to you all because I stayed in the same room as Faith then I don't wanna talk to you anyway." **

**Okay she might be pushin her luck now. I'm pretty sure B would never hurt her, but the way the kid and B have locked eyes in a battle for domination is startin to freak me out. They both haven't blinked in a while and this is startin to look like a crazy starin contest from hell. This is an epic battle for domination and I don't actually see either one backing down any time soon. Which sucks caus I'm getting hungry. **

"**Hey, don't worry about her. She just thinks the only way to help someone is 'her way'. Let's go." I pull her out of her 'eye battle' and start to help her to leave.**

"**So, um Faith. I trust you'll want to be present for our little conversation tomorrow? We'll schedule a private conference room so it will seem more personable. Then we can discuss what will happen in the future." I nod and force a smile but they know I can't really stand any of them. As I help Rylee down the hall I can hear B sayin somethin about 'we don't need to discuss her future we already have it worked out, and Faith has no say in it' but I tune her out and focus on the kid.**

**She has kinda been clingiin ta me ever since B made the comment about sleepin in separate cells. I guess she is kinda startin to warm up to me, which is good because when I tell her about what I was sent to find her for then I think she should already feel safe around me. After all, I have been bustin my but to build up some trust and I'm very damn relieved it's startin to pay off.**


	9. 9 Slumber Party, or somethin Like It

**Prison Gates** **by Rizylee**

**Ch 9: Slumber Party, or Somethin Like it**

**Rylee point of view:**

**We're approachin the cell. I'm lying against my will in Faith's arms. About thirty seconds into her helping a stumbling me back here she got sick a me goin limp and finally offered to carry me. When I refused sayin I was nobody's luggage, she revealed she wasn't really offering; she was more like saying 'I'm gonna carry you so deal with it.' Oh well it's kinda embarrassin but whatever.**

**As we walk in I groggily notice that Brit and Jilly are still here. I'm really glad caus I was so worried about them. Especially Jilly; she took a hard hit from the tazor gun and I know from first hand experience how far from fun that can be.**

**We get halfway into the cell and Faith freezes. No way did she just now notice Brit and Jilly were in here. Nope, she knew they were here. Right? She gently puts me down and I'm luckily able to keep my balance. She is walkin over to Brit and an unconscious Jilly. Woa how come it took me this long to notice Jilly was still knocked out? Huh, weird.**

"**Hey, You, um what's your name? Who are you?" Hello, why the hell is she askin Brit all these questions? Ok, so only two but doesn't she remember Brit from the courtyard. She's is starting to act really weird, and I don't like it.**

"**Who the hell wants to know? Are you serious, comin over here, tryin to act all macho, and interrogating me like this? Since when do you get to talk to me?" Oh no she's got that look in her eyes; I really gotta calm her down before somethin bad happens. Faith could really hurt Brit and I don't know if I could stop her caus of my recent condition.**

"**No no, I'm sorry I didn't mean ta come on so strong but it's just somethin about you. I just….. I dunno" She kinda trails off and I kinda wanna jump for joy when I hear her apologizin. Not the kinda thing I would expect her ta do but right now I'm very glad; this coulda escalated into something very serious, very quickly.**

"**Yah, well after our last meeting you can see how I find it a little difficult to trust you." Alright Brit take it easy. We got lucky the first time and Faith played nice but I wouldn't take it for granted. I wouldn't actually say this out loud for fear that I would be the center of hostility from the two very short tempered girls.**

"**Here lemme help ya sit down. You should heal pretty quick but you gotta take it easy and rest." Faith turned her attention back to me and force/helps me take a seat on one of the two beds. Oh crap. Ya, I just realized the whole 'one of two beds situation. The guards closed the cell doors like a fraction of a second after we were in our cell. Meaning that the four of us would be sharing a cell tonight.**

**This is not unheard of but for one there are only two beds to a cell, guards couldn't care less about sleepin arrangements. The seconds reason for my worry is the fact that although I have made peace with this mysterious stranger, Brit and Jilly most certainly have not. And I'm not lookin forward to a night of referee.**

**Almost as though she read my mind Faith looks over at Brit and claims to 'play nice' if they do. Brit agrees and focuses her attention back ta Jilly. Faith glances back at me and smirks, like I said 'almost' as though she read my mind. She then, proceeds to bring up the next situation.**

"**So, Brit is it? Two beds, two inured, and four girls. You're in charge; I'll just be the muscle." Faith is really tryin hard to make friends and I so appreciate it right now. I'm gonna need my friends help with this whole 'slayer' sitch and I don't think they'll be too willing to cooperate if they despise Faith. **

"**Well Faith, I don't know about you but I hate sleepin on concrete and these beds are big enough, so I think we can go two and two." Yay! They're getting along. Yay. But now, to the pressing issue: which two with which two? I don't like sharin a bed with anybody; best friends or new acquaintances. So we have a new problem. I wonder what these two will decide. **

"**Great, where do you want sleepin beauty?" Oh I'm getting what Faith meant by muscle, if Jilly or I needed to be moved Brit isn't in the best condition for carrying a human body.**

"**Oh you can set her in this bed with me." Well that takes care of that. I guess I getta bunk with the 'dark haired stranger' well, I mean Faith. Thanks a lot Brit. See, I was kinda hopin the three of you would find it helpful to work out your differences by ya'll sharin a bed. But I have no such luck.**

**Faith gives me this 'ha ha deal with it' look with a little bit of 'that hurt my feelings, and I remember our connection. Then I look over and Brit is givin me this weird look too.**

"**Did you say somethin Rylee?" Faith whips around and is starin at Brit. What is she talkin about? **

"**No I didn't say anything. Why?" This is really creepy, since I haven't even spoken since we got here. Why would Brit think I said something………unless, huh, never mind.**

"**You sure? Huh, weird. I just thought you made one of your usual sarcastic comments about the sleeping arrangements." Tell you the truth I did but what's really freakin me out is that I didn't say it out loud. Faith is still watchin Brit outa the corner of her eye and I can tell she thinks it's weird too. But she chooses to ignore it.**

"**Well this is gonna be exciting. All us girls it'll be like one big slumber party……. Sorta. Well you know, if they had those in prison." We all share in a nervous chuckle. This is followed by a long awkward silence. Thank god someone speaks.**

"**Why don't we try to wake up Jilly you guys?" Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Brit oh except for one problem, I can't walk so good right now. Ok now that was freaky. As if they BOTH heard what I said they reacted as if I had said it out loud. Brit throws me a 'well you know what I meant' glare. And Faith automatically walks over to me, lifts me up, and carries me over to the other bed.**

"**Ok what is goin on?!?" I can't stand it any longer. Something's up and I'm dyin to know what.**

"**What do you mean?" I think Brit is playin dumb but I can't know for sure. "you know what I mean, the way you both reacted just know. It was like you can read my mind.**

"**Well that would be the world's shortest book, but I still don't get what you mean. I just glared at you because you had a weird look on your face, I have got no clue what's goin on in that thick skull of yours, thank god." Ok she was lying. No I'm sure, don't ask how I know either I can just tell. When Brit lies she subconsciously smiles just ever so slightly.**

"**Well what about you? What do you have to say for your spontaneous 'human wheel chair' behavior?" I could practically see the somewhat rusty wheels in Faith's head turning as she formulated a suitable answer. She knew I knew the reason. She does know exactly what I'm thinkin but I guess Brit can't know about the whole slayer thing yet. Just as I realized this she gives me a quick 'duh, now do you get it?' look and I feel bad for puttin her on the spot.**

"**Well yeah like Brit said you kinda are easy ta read with your facial expressions so I just figured you wanted to be closer to your friend." Alright good save. I'll let this go for now but I still wanna talk to both of these two alone.**

"**Hey Jilly, come on wake up." Lucky for us Jilly is a pretty light sleeper. A little face patting and sayin her name and she was startin to wake up. "Hey welcome back sleepy head." Alright Brit give her some room, she's not seven.**

"**What the hell is she doin here?" Jilly is sendin one of her better 'death' glares Faith's way." She wasn't awake for the whole 'truce calling' so it's not her fault.**

"**It's alright Jilly, she's on our side." I'm tryin to help but Jilly is still starin at Faith. This could take a little time for these two to trust her. Hell, I don't know for sure if I trust her completely.**

"**Well as I recall, you were a little confused about sides last time she was around, so maybe I'll direct my question towards Brit." Ok I deserved that but it still stung a little. **

"**No Jilly it's true. Faith isn't gonna hurt us, not that she could, right?" Jilly smiles at Brit then turns back to me.**

"**Alright, I'll have a little faith in well……. you and Faith but I still don't trust her so you better keep 'er in line. No pun intended by the way." Well that lightened the mood, sorta but I can tell my pals still don't trust her and don't like the idea of me trusting her.**

"**So ladies, now that the pleasantries are outa the way, what are our sleepover activities for the night?" We all look at her like she's on crack. But I guess Faith's used to it cause she has a fairly serious look on her face.**

"**What exactly do you expect us to do? In case you didn't realize, we're still in prison." Brit has a point it's not like it's every day four girls are stuck in this type of 'slumber party' situation but we are all still in jail. And somehow I don't see pizza or pillow fights in the near future.**

"**Actually I'm rather beat anyway, I think now that I know you two are as safe and sound as you can get I'm just gonna hit the hay." Jilly nods her head in agreement and I look over to Faith for assistance. She gets the message and carries me back over to the bed. **

**She hands me my generic, women's inmate issue, PJs; which consist of nothing more than a wife beater and boxer lookin shorts. The men hafta wear longer shorts and t-shirts in case you were curious. She turns her back and I do the same as we both change inta our lovely sleepin garments. Man am I glad it's warm year-round in this state.**

**Ok I don't know if you've ever had to share a bed with someone or not but as you grow older it gets less and less fun. When you're little and you stay over at a friend's house it's not a big deal. But when you're going on twenty, locked up in jail, and you just met the person yesterday then it is rather awkward. **

**I'm layin with my back to her and I'm almost fallin outa bed caus I'm so close to the edge. Faith on the other hand is just little miss comfortable. She is takin up a good amount of the room and far away from her edge of the bed. I sigh loudly to emphasize my discomfort. I'm sure she heard this because she lets out a little chuckle and scoots just a hair closer to me just to piss me of. Brat.**

**About forty five minutes have gone by and I'm still wide awake. I can hear Jilly snoring softly and I'm sure Brit is fast asleep as well caus she was never a late night gal. Faith on the other hand is still awake. Don't ask me how I know, I haven't turned over yet or anything but I can just sense that she is still up. I decide, against the little voice in my head, and roll over. Faith's eyes are closed but I think she can feel me watchin her.**

**Sure enough after a few seconds she smiles. "You havin trouble sleepin too?" She opens her eyes and wiggles her eyebrows in a weird way. I nod and look up at the ceiling. I want to ask her about earlier today in the cell when I got that weird vibe from her and Brit but I don't know how to bring it up.**

"**Well start talkin kid; I already know what it's about so spill." Fine I guess this won't be as hard as I thought.**

"**Did you get a weird feelin about Brit today too? Caus I was just thinkin a random comment which I can't even remember now, but the way she responded it just seemed like she had that weird connection thing that you and I share. But I know there's no way that could be caus that would mean she was a potential, that's the right word isn't it?" I take a few deep breaths as I come to the end of my babble-thon. **

"**Exactly. And yes, that's the right word." Exactly what? She didn't really answer my question and I'm getting very curious. Good she isn't done.**

"**I got the same feelin, so I know what you mean. The way she acted it did seem like she knew what you were thinkin and feelin. It's possible that she's a potential too. I thought I felt somethin weird when we came back into the cell that's why I was askin her all those questions."**

**I knew somethin was up then. As soon as Faith saw Brit she put me down and got all defensive like she felt somethin was off. "So what does this mean, is Brit a potential?" that would be so awesome we could take her with us when we leave or whatever Faith said the plan was. And I bet we could even take Jilly. But Faith doesn't look so excited.**

"**It's not that I'm not stoked for you and your pals, it's just bein a slayer can be lonely work, it's doubtful you'll both be able to work**

**together after you finish training and girls die every day in this line of work. It's a hard life, just be cautious." What a party pooper. I know that saying is so 'twelve years old' but it's true. I was really happy my friend gets to be a potential with me but now I'm startin to think this isn't a good thing.**

"**Not to mention I don't even think B is gonna let me take care of you, let alone another potential. She doesn't trust me. I don't think she's gonna be too happy about me wantin ta train you." I don't need anyone to take care a me. And why does she want the job anyway? I thought she was suppost ta be some badass loner anyway.**

"**So what's in it for you? Why is it so important for you ta take care a me anyway? You seem like the type who works better on their own." Well she does, if you could see her you would get what I'm sayin.**

"**Hey believe me shorty that used ta be me. But I've changed now and I promised this guy I would take ya in and I'm tryin ta do the right thing now and keep my promises."**

"**Oh I get it. I'm just some redemption phase for you huh? Ya you think if you keep your stupid promise and take care a me until this B chick takes over then you buy your way onto the 'good side'." God I can't believe her I thought she actually wanted to help me. I guess I shoulda known better though; people just aren't like that anymore. **

"**That's not it at all. Look I really want to protect you and-"**

"**I don't need your protection." I'm mad, at her, and what she's sayin. So I'm lucky I was able to control my voice level. I roll over away from her in anger whishing I could walk so I could get up and walk away. She grabs my shoulder and rolls me back over. I struggle but she is way too strong for me. **

**I finally give up and just stare at her. I hate feelin like this. She is just using me and I can't believe I was so naive that I trusted her. I can feel my eyes burnin with tears; this isn't the first time this has happened.**

"**Hey, look at me..." I reluctantly glare at her. "…I swear to you, this is NOT just some ticket for me ta get in good with the good guys. Trust me no amount of suckin up is gonna make that happen, but I can live with that. It's just I made a promise to a guy I really respected so I'm gonna keep that even if it kills me. Ya know, I never had a kid sister and I guess you just seem bratty enough to do the job. I am gonna look out for ya, train ya, and keep ya safe, so you might as well just deal wit it. Caus as stubborn as you are I'm just as stubborn, and you haven't gotten your slayer strength yet, so who do you thin is gonna win?" **

**We both start to laugh but what she said has got me all choked up like a little wuss. My laughs start ta turn into sobs and before long I'm cryin my eyes out. Jeez, I never cry! God I can't believe I've only known this chick like a day and a half and already I've broken down twice. Maybe there's somethin about her. She said she used ta be evil, maybe evil people make ya cry I dunno.**

"**Hey easy with the water works kid." She tries ta get me ta feel better but then sees that I'm not stopping after a few sobs. She scoots me a little closer and wraps an arm around my shoulders. We're both kinda uncomfortable but I like the contact. My eyes are startin ta dry up, but strangely then less and less I cry the more and more I start to feel sleep takin me. Even as I try to fight I can feel myself loosen consciousness. **

**No not yet, I wanna thank Faith for bein so nice ta me. No! Damnit it's no use. I open my mouth to speak but it's too late…..**

**((((((((DARKNESS))))))))**

"**Noooo fivemoreminutes." What the hell is that bright light anyway? Oh lovely, it must be morning. Time to go talk to the infamous, blonde leader herself. I'm really glad Faith's goin with me or else I might just be terrified. But call me crazy; go ahead it wouldn't be the first time, but somehow I feel safe with Faith.**

**Faith!?! Oh woa! Way too close. I'm struggling to remember last night's events as I wake up this fine mornin and find Faith's arm around me and my head resting comfortably on her shoulder, with my arm draped across her stomach. Ok what the hell happened last night? I remember cryin which is weird caus I never cry. Then somethin about Faith and……………**

"**Oh boy." Last night's events just came floodin back inta my mind. I think I fell asleep in Faith's arms, I mean you're thinkin 'duh!' right caus a the way I just woke up but I dunno maybe we shifted in our sleep. Ok so I know that's not true but somehow I'm havin trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I fell asleep in someone's arms. The last time that happened I…..well actually I can't remember the last time that happened.**

**And the fact that it's Faith's arms I fell asleep in is even more bizarre. I know what I said a few minutes ago and I do feel safe around her but wakin up in this… uh… well, different position has me a little freaked. I don't know about you but I never woulda figured Faith to be the 'comforty' type. Doesn't she seemed like way too much of a badass? **

**Oh I remember, she was only doin it caus I was blubberin like a baby, ya that was kinda nice a her. I even think I was tryin ta thank her before I fell hard into sleep. And suddenly I'm also startin ta realize I have been awake for goin on ten minutes and I have not yet broke free from this awkward position.**

**I'm thinkin that might be a good idea before she wakes up and slaps me across the room. No I don't think she would really do that but I honestly don't know. I wonder if she'd be mad if she was the one who woke up first. And I hope Brit and Jilly aren't awake yet caus I really don't wanna know what their reaction might be. I don't need them ta jump to any unnecessary conclusions before I getta chance ta explain myself.**

"**God you talk more in your head than ya do out here to the rest of us." I look up and find Faith is lookin back at my with a big ol' smartass grin on her face. She chuckles a little and I am very curious as to how much of my thoughts she just heard.**

"**Well I came to right about when you were realizin you had been awake for ten minutes and you hadn't 'broken free' from this position." She starts to giggle and that gets me goin and before I know it we're both laughin real loud and stirrin up an awful cloud a mornin breath. **

**When we finally calm down I come ta find she still has her arm around my shoulder. I tilt my head back and give her a weird look. She gets what I'm thinkin and chuckles a little, gives me a squeeze then lets go. She sits up and looks around the room. When her eyes finally fall on the small clock that's bolted to the wall with a cage over it she swears and jumps up real quick.**

"**The guards are gonna be here any second ta take us to our meetin with B!" She informs me as she starts rushin around the tiny cell gatherin up her uniform, my uniform and; her generic, inmate issue, women sized, boots. She hurls my uniform at me and commands me ta put it on.**

"**Awe, but I was just gonna go in the stylish inmate issue PJs." I guess she didn't pick up on the sarcasm judging by the evil glare she's givin me. **

**Well I would like to take this opportunity to enlighten the fashion concerned section of my audience today and describe the women's issue uniforms for this fine prison. We start off with a stylish tank top, which might I add looks dangerously close to the wife beaters we sleep in. All of the tanks are the same color-white. We then move on to the pants; no matter how big a girl you may be it's like an unwritten code that your pants will be baggy. All the pants are the same; dark blue, no pockets, with a brown belt. We finish of we the generic black clunky boots that come about mid-shin and have extra long laces; nobody knows why so don't ask. That concludes our inside peak at the fashion world of this life-rotting hell hole, I hope you enjoyed it.**

"**What is wrong with you? Did you not hear me? The guards will be here any second, you have not changed, and they will take us to the meeting regardless of what you're wearin. I really think it would be a good idea to not show up in your sleep-wear caus somethin about that doesn't scream 'first impression goodness'". **

**Jeeze, I musta zoned out or somethin caus Faith looks pissed. She is fully ready ta go and I'm still sittin in bed with my uniform draped over my lap. She grabs my fore-arm and jerks me upright. "Ow hey, leggo! I can dress myself thank you very much." She glares at me samore then turns to the door ta see if they're comin yet. **

**I then take the hint and pick up the pace and in three minutes flat I'm in my uniform, my boots are on, I have brushed my teeth, and pulled back my hair. Ha no sweat, guards aren't even hear yet. "See no biggy, you gotta learn to not get so worked up, I knew I would get ready in time."**

**She looks like she's gonna take my head off. "Waddaya want a medal or what. Get over it." Huh, well that was rude and uncalled for. I would probly be a brat and try ta get her ta apologize but at that same second the guards arrive. Oh god, I guess it's time ta go……. Wish me luck.**


	10. 10 The big Meetin'

**Prison gates by Rizylee**

**Ch 10: The Big Meetin'**

**Brit point of View:**

**"Ooohhh what time is it Jilly?" I can't believe how tired I am. You'd think I'd be more sore than tires but surprisingly, my body doesn't hurt at all; I'm just exhausted. Jill still hasn't answered me, that probly means she's still asleep. I can't blame her though, she took a beating yesterday.**

**I'm willing to bet Rylee is still asleep too, I swear that kid could sleep through an earthquake, on Christmas, while someone's vacuuming. I wonder if 'psycho chick' is up yet. I don't care how much Rylee wants to trust her, this chick is trouble.**

"**Come on Jilly, wake up let's go." Jilly's a real light sleeper so it takes hardly nothing to wake her up. Now that she's awake I wanna check on Rylee. I heard her and Faith talking last night and they said some pretty interestin stuff, but then it sounded like Rylee was crying. **

**Not to mention I had the strangest dream last night; I woke up and sat up sleepily and for no apparent reason I looked over towards Rylee's bed. I knew instantly that I was dreaming because of what I saw. Oh you wanna know what I saw fine; When I looked over Rylee and Faith were wrapped up tight in each other's arms.**

**I almost freaked out because of what I saw. But first of all Rylee isn't a lesbian, not that there's any thing wrong with that and even if she was, still she isn't the 'cuddly' type. That, or I'm gonna beat that Faith chick into a bloody pulp for touchin her. But that isn't even a possibility because I know the kid too well.**

**Now I know this has got to be a big deal because Rylee never cries. I've known her about three years and I know her pretty well now but she has only cried in front of me twice. I am very curious, as to my nature, about what they were saying last night because I heard my name mentioned several times.**

**They were talking kinda weird and kept calling me a potential. Potential what? Don't ask me. **

**I sit up and look at the time. It doesn't really matter to me what time it is but I still look outa habit I guess. As I continue my gaze around the room my eyes fall on Rylee's bed and I see that it's empty. What the hell? How could they have gotten out of this cell? Breakfast isn't for another hour and a half. That's when all the guards open all the doors to the cells at the same time and release us to the cafeteria to eat. Until they do, a prisoner isn't aloud out of their cell.**

**If psycho chick laid one hand on her head I swear I'll- hey, hey what's pushing on my arm. Hey, oh it's Jilly; I wonder what's wrong with her. Then I notice where she is looking; at the exact same place that I seem to be unable to take my eyes off, Rylee's bed.**

"**Where the he- what did that bi- I can't even form a sentence right now I'm so pissed. Brittany you need ta tell me exactly where Rylee is before I start jumpin to conclusions." Shit I think Jilly might start to overreact if I don't do something quick. But I'm having trouble convincing myself that Rylee is okay.**

"**I don't know where she is, when I woke up I noticed she was missing, then I noticed psycho chick was gone too." I hate to think the worst but if that bitch took Rylee somewhere I'm gonna kill her.**

"**Coincidence?" Jilly's starting to shake and I'm worried too but then it hits me and I come to my senses.**

"**Look, there's no way they could have gotten out without the help of the guards. And even if Faith did take Rylee somewhere against her will, where? This is a prison, I don't think psycho chick could take hostages very easily from in here."**

"**Brit, are you forgetting how freakishly strong Faith is? What if they're not here anymore?" What, I didn't even think of that. Oh my god what if she's right, Faith could have taken her anywhere. And who knows how much of a head start she's got. Oh and don't try to tell me Rylee could have gone without a fight; I know her and there's no way she would leave Jilly and I here, at least without sayin goodbye.**

"**So how do we find out for sure where they are?" I, I don't know. Ok I have to stay calm, if I freak out then it'll only make things worse. But Jilly's right we need to find out for sure where they are and get Rylee away from Faith.**

"**Hey! Come here a sec. I gotta ask ya somethin." Jilly is trying to flag down a guard to get some info but I don't know for sure if we can trust them. Not to mention they probly won't help us anyway. **

"**Shut up in there! You can wait till breakfast to be let outa your cage, filthy criminal." Ok this guard guy, ya not the smartest. Does he not know that Jilly is crazy? I mean not literally but more like…… well yah, she kind of is.**

"**What the hell did you just say ta me?!? As soon as I get outa here I'm gonna find you and tear your junk off!!!" Ha, I've never seen a guy that big run that fast, so much for being tough. But this still doesn't solve our problem. **

"**Jilly, you really need ta calm down. If you cause a scene now then you'll never get to help Rylee alright. And you know that kid's gonna need our help, she's always getting into trouble, and this Faith chick isn't helping much.**

"**So what, we just wait until breakfast?" I can tell she's not gonna settle for the idea but we don't have another choice.**

"**Yeah, the best thing we can do for her now is to not attract attention to ourselves." She rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. I know she doesn't like the 'sit and wait game' but it's all we can do right now. We still have like forty five minutes until breakfast, so in the mean time I think I'll try to figure out if anyone saw where they went in the most discrete way possible.**

**((((((((((WAITING))))))))))**

**Faith point of view:**

**The guards are leadin us to a separate building. They said we have to go to conference room C. I have a bad feelin this isn't gonna go good. I just know B isn't gonna understand and she's gonna try ta take the kid away from me; then we'll probly argue, then it will break out into a fight, and those never end good with me and B.**

**The kid is really nervous, I can tell. She hasn't spoken since we left our cell. She keeps lookin around like she's expecting ta get jumped or somethin. I bet she's thinkin about that chick Brit. It always seems like the chick is keepin tabs on the kid or somethin, like she is bein all 'big sister' or whatever. That chick is so damn protective of the kid it's ridiculous. **

"**Hey, you thinkin about your friend?" She looks up at me and nods a little then looks down at her feet. Somethin's up, I probly should try to see what's up, I mean that's what good guys do right, comfort and help a friend in need. Then again I'm not sure if what we are is 'friends' exactly, I just dunno.**

"**I forgot ta tell Brit and Jilly I was leavin this mornin, and I'm sure they're gonna be pissed when they wake up." She looks pretty upset about this, man what are her little pals like her bodyguards or what.**

"**Ya know what don't worry about them, I know you think they'll be worried but they know you're with me so what's the big deal?" she looks back up at me with this 'are you kidding me?' look and I get a little defensive. **

"**Seriously? That's probly why they're gonna be so ticked at me they don't exactly trust you if you haven't noticed. I'm the youngest of the three of us so those two are sorta always lookin out for me, and I know they don't like me bein around you so there in lies the problem." **

**Huh. Well screw those two little brats. God why the hell wouldn't they trust me anyway? Whatever I don't care I don't need ta have anything ta do with them once the kid and I get outa here. Well if we get outa here, I guess it all kinda depends on how this meetin goes. God I'm nervous.**

**We're walkin down this long hallway and it's sorta creepy. We go all the way ta the end and stop in front of a door. A little gold sign on the wall informs me that this is our room, conference room C. Oh boy here we go.**

**The guards open the doors; two big wooden double doors. The room is pretty big. Right in the center is a long wooden table with chairs all around the edges. There is a lot of space between the table and the suroundin walls, and it makes the room seem bigger than it is.**

**The whole scoobies gang is here; you remember, Giles, Willow, Xander, Riley, and Buffy but there is an extra face present tonight. One that I haven't seen since back in LA when I went down there and was offered a job to kill him, but I really just wanted him ta put me down caus I thought I was 'evil and bad and dirty' which I probly was but whatever.**

**This lead to the whole him helping me on the path of redemption, that is until B showed up and tried ta take control. I don't blame her but I don't think I woulda turned myself in if she and I hadn't had that little talk on the roof. I guess I should actually thank her caus without that little conversation I never woulda found the kid.**

"**Sup Angel, long time no see." He stands up and I can feel the kid inch closer ta me. I think she knows that this is the only guy outa the bunch I'm almost friends with. She relaxes a little and I take that as a good sign. I really hope Angel's here ta help caus I really don't need another enemy right now.**

"**Faith, it's been a while, how have ya been?" Awe Angel, what a considerate souled vamp. I always kinda had a thing for him. But that was back in the days when I kinda had a thing for anything that walked upright. But that's in the past.**

"**Well I can't complain. Three square a day, roof over my head, and hey I met a new friend. But I'm guessin ya already knew that." I glance over at B who hasn't stopped glarin at me since we got here. Well this is off to a good start.**

"**Yeah, Buffy filled me in with all the details but I would actually like ta here your side of it. And yours too." He looks at the kid and she nods ever so slightly. **

"**Well, shall we?" I gesture towards the table and Angel nods. Xander and Riley are both standin in the corner, I guess B told em if they wanted ta come they had ta keep quiet and stay out of it. Well her little dogs mind good. Ha B just shot me a death glare. Oh yeah this is startin off really great, ha ha oh well.**

**B is sittin at the far end of the table about three seats from the end. Willow is on her left (our right) and Giles is on her right. We walk over that way, Angel is in the lead. He sits down across from Giles. I skip a chair and sit next ta him and the kid takes the chair I skipped and is the middle of us. I wanted her in between Angel and me but I thought for a sec she might not feel comfortable around Angel.**

**She sits down and doesn't seem bothered by it so I think she's ok. She is straight across from B and I don't like that very much. This time there's no glass between the two of us and if things get ugly I don't want the kid ta freak out. **

**Apparently they called in a favor and had all the guards leave the room. Great she could just kill me and nobody would even care or know if she wanted. This makes me a little uneasy. Plus I hate bein boxed in, and I'm getting that feelin right now.**

**Rylee starts shiftin around and I think she was pickin up my negative vibes. I reach over and squeeze her hand a little. She quickly looks over at me and smiles. But instantly her eyes dart back to B. she has been lookin around the room tryin not ta make it obvious that she has been starin at B since we arrived. She definitely doesn't like her much. **

"**Ok Rylee to start off I was wondering if you can please tell us how you got arrested?" Angel is bein all concerned and sensitive. It's makin the kid relax, I can tell. She nods and her eyes slowly drift up to his. She looks a little unsure but I don't know why. She couldn't possibly have done anything that bad, could she? **

"**Well I was accused of assault, destruction of private and public property, under age drinking and possible drug use, and disturbin the piece. I didn't really get the last part but whatever." Huh, well that seems pretty serious. I really am gonna hope it was all false.**

"**Well maybe you could fill us in with some details?" B sounded pretty annoyed and I so don't need her ta do this right now. I mean seriously, the kid is scared enough with out her pullin the 'tough cop' act. Yah, 'act' everyone knows B's just a big softy. Okay well I guess I have to argue with myself a little on that one. She's only a softy to her close pals, well them and innocent victims. But those of us who have managed to make it on her 'baddies' list, she treats with less 'softyness'.**

"**Details? Well I suppose………….. actually I don't know if I should." She is lookin at me now. Right into my eyes. She looks worried, like what she's about ta say is gonna hurt my feelins. What did she do that evr involved me? The only time I can ever remember meetin her was that night in the alley. Oh, I betcha that night she got picked up by the cops. Damn so that means she got blamed for all the noise we caused. Jeeze now i feel bad. **

**"Hey, it's okay you can tell em. If you're hesitatin because you think we might, I dunno, freak or somethin it's okay. I remember and everything's alright." She nods but still looks unsure. Lookin back on that night now, seein all the irony, I can't help but smile. Who woulda ever guessed years after our meetin in the alley I would have to look after her. Small World or what?**

"**Well that is part of it, but honestly it's been a while and the details are a little fuzzy. Like besides you and the guy with the weird face I don't really remember what the people looked like." I could tell she was lyin. I could see it in her eyes. She keeps lookin from B to Angel and back again. I don't think she recognizes them though. I mean not completely. They have changed a bit since the alley, and it was dark so I bet she wont remember.**

"**I was just walkin home from a party, goin back ta my foster parents' place and I heard someone scream. I got freaked out and ran. I went down an alley and ran into some kid. I'm gonna take a guess that he was a vampire, but I didn't know that then. So I apologized and turned to leave but that's when I ran into another person. This was Faith, and again I didn't know that at the time." Uh shit. I just realized there might not be a good outcome if B remembers this little story. After they took me outa the alley it didn't end up so well……….. for any of us.**

"**So I said I was sorry to her and started backing away when the kid grabbed me from behind. Well we struggle a little then I manage ta get away from him. But when I look back over to Faith she gets grabbed from behind by this big guy and his face looked like a vampire too but……" She just sorta trailed off. She's starin straight ahead, she looks confused but mostly she looks afraid. **

**Suddenly she whips her head to look at Angel. She jumps up and backwards, her chair flips over and out of the way from the force of her jumpin up. She looks light she has just seen a ghost or make that a hundred ghosts. I need ta help her, but how? What do you say in this type a sitch?**

"**Oh my god! You! You're a vamp! I knew I felt something off when I walked in here! You're a freakin vampire, oh my god!!" She backs away until she is against the wall. This could be very bad. If she's anything like me, which I know she is, then when she feels cornered or trapped things can get real ugly real fast.**

**She has her hands by her sides, pressed up against the wall, palms flat, and spread wide. Oh ya she's startin ta feel it, like she's being boxed in. Her eyes are dartin all around the room. Settlin at each one of us before landin on Angel. He is on his feet now and he has his mouth open like he's gonna say somethin. **

**But then she does something none of us expected; she sprints straight at him and about three quarters of the way there she leaps into the air and her foot connects with his chest.**

"**Oh god, Angel!!" Angel? I mean yah I hope the guy's alright but shouldn't B be a little more concerned about how the potential is? Fine I guess I'll go make sure she's alright. But as I'm snappin back to reality I see that the kid is doin a hell of a lot better than Angel.**

**She apparently rolled off the kick nicely then jumped on him as he lay on the ground and began layin punches into him. If he wasn't the only on here on our side then I would be on the floor laughin my ass off. But since I notice B makin her way around to assist him then I better keep it together.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?!?" What?! This is what good ol' B decides to scream as she lifts Rylee offa Angel and tosses her to the floor. what was she thinkin? Wow she's not happy about this; she's on her feet in an instant with a look of pure rage. It was then that I realize that it's the slayer inside her kickin in. I can feel a rush of what I think is pride risin inside a me. **

**God I'm really startin ta question Rylee's sanity though. I am in utter shock of what she just did. Ok ok I'll hurry and fill ya in. K, so ya know how I was telling ya about that slayer look in her eyes? Well, while I was telling ya bout that look she, in that millisecond, jumped at B and tackled her to that ground. She was able to land two, no three punches to B's face until B regained her composure and kicked Rylee hard in the abs. Well the kid went flyin across the room and hit the wall hard and crumpled to the ground. Now I don't think B meant ta hit her that hard but still that was too much. **

**I run over to the kid and help her stand. She looks a little dazed but unfortunately she still looks pissed. She jerks outa my grip and glares at B. **

"**You both were there that night! It's all your fault I'm in here! You jumped Faith and got into a huge fight and caused the disturbance and I got blamed for it!! All of it!!" She is shakin now. I feel really bad for her I mean she is right- "'****Don't you dare feel sorry for me Faith! I can take care of myself. You understand? I'm gonna make them pay for getting me sent here and you aren't gonna stop me."' Hey kid believe me I don't wanna get in your way but I'm gonna seriously advise you to let it go. You don't even have your slayer powers yet.**

**She glares up at me. She got used to the whole mind connection thing really fast. Woa hey. Damn it! She just took a few quick steps towards B. I know B doesn't wanna hurt her but she isn't gonna sit there while Rylee tries ta wail on her either.**

"**Listen to me okay. I really do feel bad about you getting blamed for our beef with Faith but you can't expect to beat up on us until you feel better. You must learn to control your powers," Wow, did B just totally go all Yoda or what.**

"**I don't care what you say, you probly have never even spent one night in jail. I was only seventeen!! Y-you stole three years of my life!! I don't care if you're a freakin super hero or whatever I am so gonna kick your ass!!" Ok time ta step in and play referee.**

"**Listen kid, I don't wanna seem like I'm gangin up on ya, but B has a point ok. You can't just fight your way through life just because you want revenge. Especially fights you can't win." No way did I just say that? Man, I am growin up, this is a little shockin. **

"**Why the hell should I listen to you? You were there that night too. I didn't wanna bring this up because I knew it would stir up old feelings. For three long years I have been wishin I could get a hold of the people responsible for me bein here. And now all three of em are in the same room tryin ta convince me that I shouldn't take my long awaited revenge, and that I'm supposedly apart of some higher callin or somethin. I'm sick of all this bull shit!!" **

"**Well that's just too bad isn't it? You think I asked for all this. You have no idea what I've been through as the slayer. Yeah I bet going to prison is some kinda scary I'll never understand, but you can't blame us for accidentally involving you in our problem. We're sorry alright get over it!"**

**Wow usually B stays pretty calm for the most part, I'm surprised. I'm so shocked in fact that I'm just standin here, doin nothing as the kid is slowly walkin towards B. She stops about three feet away from her.**

**SLAPP!!!! Oh my god, Rylee just slapped B. Slapped!! Nobody has ever slapped B, ever. Yeah sure, plenty of vamps and such have punched her but this chick just slapped her. It sounded like it hurt too.**

**B turned her head at the impact and it's still turned. Her blonde hair is hangin in the way and I can't see her face. Then she starts ta straighten back up and she's turning her head really slow. Then at the last she gives her head a little flip and her hair is cleared outa the way. **

**Now they're both wearin that 'slayer look of death' and everyone sees it. Then outs nowhere Rylee's head snaps back then she is instanly hunched over in grabbin her stomach. Then B delivers an elbow to her back and she's down. But the first two attacks I could just barely catch B move. That was fast, like really fast. I'm actually pretty impressed.**

**The kid lets out a groan then a low growl. She did it now, she really awoke the Buffy beast. B takes a step closer and hooks her foot under Rylee's stomach, and quickly flips upward. This causes the kid to flip over onto her back. Her check bone has a huge gash in it.**

"**Had enough, caus the way you've pissed me off I could do this all day. You need to get something through your thick skull, and fast: you will respect me, and you will learn to follow my orders, understand?" Yikes, this really isn't goin good. But ya'll should see the look on Angel's face. He looks like Buffy just poured cold water over his head. His eyes are wide, mouth hangin open, and his arms are at his side with his hands stretched wide open like he's tryin ta make em look bigger.**

**While I'm at it, I might as well let ya know what all the other dopes look like, here we go; Willow looks like she's about ta cry, Xander looks really angry but besides at me I can't tell who it would be directed to, Riley is wearin a look of complete confusion and frustration, and Giles is starin at me, just a weird blank stare. I probly look pissed and confused, but mostly pissed caus I haven't done anything about B wailin on the kid yet, I've just bein standin here like an idiot lookin around.**

**B breaks the silence again. "I asked you a question, and part of the whole you respecting me consists of you answering when I ask you something. So, do you understand or do we need ta go a few more rounds?" That's it, last straw. Sorry but I'm not standin on the sideline anymore. I walk over to the two; Rylee in a heap on the floor, Buffy hoverin above her like a wolf waitin for the kill.**

"**Gimme your hand kid. Come on it's alright." She looks up at me and relief washes over her frightened features. I guess as mad at the three of us as she was, her and I must still be ok. Which is good caus when ya think about it the alley thing wasn't really my fault. Not that I'm tryin ta blame B and Angel on purpose but it's the truth.**

"**No, I don't think so. You're not just gonna swoop in here and save her just caus she's bleeding a little. Leave her there Faith-"**

"**Or what? Huh? I'm not just gonna stand by while you beat respect into the kid. What's wrong with you B?" God what I just described, the part about her beatin respect into Rylee, really reminds me of my mom, and I don't like compairin her to B.**

"**Don't push it F, there's no glass in the way this time. I've been able to control myself but if you push it I'm gonna cut loose." Cut loose? Is that supposed ta be some intimidatin line or somethin? What a joke, all that did was piss me off. Yup this sound like a typical meetin for B and me.**

**I think things woulda got even prettier if G-man hadn't stepped in. He always provides the words of wisdom in times like these. But he's changed since I've seen him last. This time the words of wisdom weren't spoken calmly in that James bond accent; this time, they were screamed at us.**

"**What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!?! You two aught to be ashamed of yourselves!! You're acting like animals and treating this girl like she's some mediator between you just so you can carry out this mindless squabble!!" That was bracin I gotta tell ya. I'm willin ta bet Giles he's never raised his voice at Buffy before. She's got that 'deer caught in headlights' look.**

"**Now you.." He's calmer now, but directin his words at me. "You, for some reason, feel the need to look after this girl, take her under your wing and such. Well Faith I do respect that you're finally starting to show some initiative. But frankly we're finding it difficult to trust you, as you must imagine. Now Buffy has come down here to ask for your help. But she has let her personal views about you get in the way of her better judgment and it has caused her to say and do things she doesn't mean." He looks down at Rylee and sighs.**

"**Now Dawn is a very important part of all our lives, not just Buffy's. We really need your help Faith, we really need a slayer. Now I think we can work something out to place this potential in your care as payment for your help." This seems like good news but what about the other kids, there's no way Rylee will leave without her friends.**

"**I'll do it for free. But I would like to train and take care of Rylee and her friends because I can. Caus I'm a slayer too and it's time I acted like one and did my part." It's all true, every word. I just really hope this all is able to be worked out. I don't know what I'm gonna do if for some reason they say no. Yeah, for 'some reason' try one of the many reason B's probly cookin up in her head right now.**


	11. 11 The Big Meetin' part 2

**Prison gates by Rizylee**

**Note: Hello all. My computer is being all "not worky" so it might make it difficult to update but I'll try my best. Please review! I need to know how I'n doing on the characters. Thank you, ans here ya go!**

**Ch 11: The big Meetin' part 2**

**Rylee point of view:**

**What is wrong with these people, seriously? I would like a straight up answer. I can't believe that old British guy just referred to me as 'payment'. No I'm not freakin kidding. I'm so mad right now I literally can't see straight. I've heard of the sayin but thought it was just a phrase. Now I know it's an actual occurrence. God I'm so mad!**

**I just want to hit everyone, even those guys standin in the corner with the red head. I don't know em, but I'm sure they've got some input about me that I don't wanna hear. **

**And yet even through all this rage, I'm a little bit relieved. Faith just said she wanted to take care of me, and my friends. If this day wasn't so shitty, than that would have been the best news I've heard in a really long time.**

**But unfortunately I am way too pissed at everyone for everything. Especially that B chick. I want to tackle her right this second. I probly would too if Faith hadn't just tightened her hold on my arm. God why does she have to be so sensible right now?**

**"Well I'm sure we can discuss your intentions but can we please act civilized for the time being and retake our seats?" That British guy is tryin ta calm me and Buffy, as he calls her, down but it's not workin. Well, for me at least. Buffy on the other hand looks like she has just come to some part of her senses. Well good maybe I'll be able to get the surprise attack.**

**"Will you nock off all the 'hate filled' thoughts?" Faith said that quiet so nobody else would hear, but outa the corner of my eye I see Buffy steal a look at us.**

**I take a deep breath and sit down next to Faith. Buffy and the vampire sit across the table from us. I guess Angel thinks it would be better if there was a table between us. He's right, but it won't help much. **

**Faith still has a hold of my arm, even though I've discretely tried to yank it free several times. No fair, she's just too strong.**

**"Alright where were we? Ah yes I believe Rylee was just explaining to those of us who weren't there how she was arrested. Will you please continue?" Ya whatever. Maybe the faster I give em the run down the faster I can leave.**

**I sigh heavily to announce my annoyance. "Ok, um after Angel grabbed Faith the vampire from earlier grabbed me and tried ta bite me. He probly woulda too if Buffy hadn't killed him." Ya she saved me but I don't care. I'm still pissed off at her.**

"**So then I noticed Faith still struggling in Angel's grip. Well I for some reason decided ta help her. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. But Buffy pulled me of and threw me to the ground." That's right I remember, you jerk. Buffy's lookin at me like she's surprised she did it. Well this next bit will really give her a shock.**

'**Then Faith breaks Angel's hold, and I was stunned as I got to my feet. Then Buffy punched me and I fell down. I was just about to get the hell outa there when Angel cuffed my hands and feet and went ta help Buffy. Just then the cops pulled into the alley and when I looked back the three had disappeared. Then I got blamed and accused, then later convicted on some loop hole. I guess I almost got off caus they thought what with the cuffs and all that it was actually a set up, which is what I pleaded. But after lookin at my record they decided it would be best for me to be behind bars. Ass holes" I stop talkin and I think they get that I'm done. **

**They all are just starin off into space and I don't really know what ta do either so I guess I'll just glare at Buffy. Seems to help pass the time.**

"**Look Rylee, I want you to know that we had no intention of involving you in any of our problems that night, and I'm sorry." Why is the vampire apologizin to me? Isn't he suppost ta be tryin ta bite my neck or somethin? Maybe he's confused.**

"**Well vampire, that's not what it looked like when you cuffed my hands and feet and pushed me aside to go gang beat Faith." I really wanna hit this guy, where doe he get off tryin ta come off all sorry and nice. He is a vampire, what the hell.**

"**Hey, he said he was sorry ok, we all are." Oh don't tell me Buffy the 'so called' vampire slayer is protectin this guy. Did I miss somethin?**

**Faith looks at me and smiles a little; I don't see what's so funny. I'm still pissed. No one should be smilin at me, I'm dangerous damn it.**

"**Ok, is show and tell over yet? Can we get to the more pressin issue please?" Faith looks like she's startin ta get pissed too, which is good and bad; she can get violent when she's unhappy.**

"**Ya and what 'issue' would that be exactly Faith?" Oh great now blonde's decidin ta pull an attitude. Are you kidding this is really not gonna help the 'Faith's pissed off' problem.**

"**What? What issue do you think I'm talkin about B. I am goin ta take Rylee, and her two friends outa here and ya know, take care of em." Ya, there ya go Faith you tell er. She probably coulda sounded a little more confident but whatever.**

"**Hey, I don't think you should be getting your hopes up just yet. I still don't think we should let you take care of a potential all be yourself. And what the hell is in your head that you think you could handle three kids, let alone this one?"**

"**Look twinkie! I'm doin this, and you aren't gonna stop me damn it! I need ta do this and this kid hates you so why don't you just mind your own damn business?!?" Uh oh. Faith is really pissed, like to the tenth power now and her last little outburst looks like it just sent Buffy over the edge.**

"**Well Faithy if you haven't noticed you're sill in freakin jail, and the way you're acting I don't think I'm gonna let you out any time soon. So it's gonna be a little hard to take care of three girls who are outa jail, when you're rotting away in here!" What? She can't do that. That's not fair, I wanna get outa here more than anything, but what don't these people understand about me not leaving any of my friends behind? Are they all just mental or what?**

**Faith opens her mouth to say somethin but then stops and looks at me. She musta heard what I thought caus she smiles a little and nods her head once. She then turns back to Buffy and resumes her screamin match.**

"**That's what it all comes down to, isn't it B? I wanna get back out in the world and work on bein a better person but you just can't stand not havin control of everything! You don't care about the kid, you just wanna take care of her so I can't! I bet you wanna keep me in here till I freakin die!" Faith is on her feet now, and her fists are clenched. She has a look on her face of confidence. She knows what she said is dead on right. **

"**You-How can-That is so far from the truth I don't even now where to start. Can you say deluded much? I wanna keep you in a cage because I know if I let you out all you would do is caus pain and destruction. And don't you dare try to tell me what I do and do not care about. How would you even know anything about caring, or being cared for, for that matter?" Faith takes a step from the table but doesn't break Buffy's gaze. I can tell that hit a nerve, I wonder what happened in Faith's past that caused her not to have a single person care about her? **

"**You know what miss 'high and mighty' why don't we settle this right now? Come on you and me, let's go bitch. I'm sick and f'ing tired of playin nice." The British guy stands up just as Buffy does. He knows that if he doesn't put a stop to this now a fight's gonna break out.**

"**You know what, that's the smartest thing you've said all day." Buffy takes a step back from the table. They both have gotten into some kind of 'ass kickin' stance.**

**The two tall guys have joined her and are on either side of her now. The vampire is on his feet but I think he looks, like the British guy, like he just wants ta play referee. The red head is on her feet now, and oh woa, her eyes are completely black and she looks a little on the 'veiny' side. Next thing they're gonna tell me is that she's a witch, well at this point it wouldn't surprise me. **

**Just then Buffy starts barkin out orders; "Xander, Riley I got this make sure she doesn't get away but try your hardest to stay out of it." Oh ya, what that sounds like to me is 'you can hit her if you want but let me do most of the damage.' You've got to be kidding me, three on one; huh-uh I don't think so. I stand up and glare at Buffy.**

"**Willow, don't let the potential get hurt; this is between us and Faith." Oh I reeeaally don't think so. No way is this small little chick gonna keep me from helping Faith.**

"**Don't worry Faith I got your back, there's no way in hell this blonde bitch is gonna gang up on you and-" I get cut off as I find myself flylin backwards and hittin the wall hard. But instead of crumpling to the ground, as gravity would require, I just hang there, pinned flat against the wall. I struggle then look around as everyone but Faith and Angel look completely normal.**

"**Watch your mouth little one, you don't get to talk like that." What the, it's the red head she's starin right at me and she has her hand extended in my direction. **

"**Willow, I, I'm surprised. You have gotten more powerful than the last time I saw you." Angel actually looks shocked. But more importantly; hello?! Still hangin here!**

"**Oh shit, Rylee! What the hell did you do Red?!" She whips around towards the red head, Willow, I guess and looks scared instead of angry. Come on Faith figure that out later and just get me down!**

**This seems ta snap Faith outa her little trance but just as she was runnin towards me to help me down, Buffy does a front flip over the table, Faith, and lands in front of me. She turns around half way and delivers a swift kick to Faith's chest. **

**Faith grunts and takes a step back, she straightens up in a hurry, but just in time ta catch a left hook to the jaw. Then a right, then she gets kicked from behind by one of the guys. She falls to the floor and the two guys jump on her. The one Buffy called Xander earlier seems to really be enjoying this.**

"**No, Faith!! Leave her the hell alone you jerks!" I pull as hard as I can but my arms just lift a little off the wall then slam back to their places.**

"**I told you to watch your mouth." I look over at the red head and she closes her hand into a fist and I suddenly feel like I just got hit in the stomach. **

"**Aahhhhhh!!" I scream really loud as my face contorts in pain. Faith must have heard me caus she explodes up from under the two guys and they go flyin. She runs in my direction but Buffy steps in her way.**

"**She's not being hurt Faith, well not exactly. But don't think we would do that, let's just take this little battle over in a safer direction; away from her." Not exactly, what the hell did she mean by that? It feels pretty painful to me! Shit, oh god here comes another wave.**

"**Ahhhh Faith!!!" I really need help, this is like nothing I can describe. Finally the British guy steps over to the red head and whispers something in her ear, then she immediately opens her hand and the pain goes away. **

**I blink rapidly. Then I look over to see Faith slam Buffy's head into the table then kick her in the ribs. She falls to the floor, but just then Faith is tackled, once again, by the two guys. But this time Angel decides ta finally do something about the uneven teams. He runs over and pulls one of the guys offa Faith. I think this one's called Riley, huh bastard stole my name.**

**Faith quickly kicks Xander of her but just as she gets on her feet, Buffy blind sights her with an upper cut to the chin. Faith flies backwards like fifteen feet. But she is up again in a split second. Buffy is runnin at her but is stopped short. Faith roundhouse kicks Buffy to the head and she stumbles back. This is really startin ta get intense, god I want to get in there and help so freakin bad! **

**Even in all this chaos, I'm wonderin what Jilly and Brit are up to.**

**Britney point of view:**

**Okay we have been on breakfast break for fifteen minutes now. I have succeeded in finding where Rylee and Faith are. It turns out that they had set up a meeting with some people, that I guess, are pretty important and powerful. **

**So I've been tryin to figure out why in the world Rylee and Faith would have a meetin with people like that. I didn't ask Rylee anything about who her or Faith's visitors were yesterday but I bet it has somethin ta do with that.**

**We are makin are way to the conference building. This is the building where all the paper work is done. But they have like five rooms set up for conferences and committee meetings. I was able to beat it out of a guy that over heard that the guards were takin the two to conference room C. So that's where we're headed right now. I just wanna make sure Rylee is ok then Jilly and I will probly go and get some breakfast.**

**We exit the stair way and start walkin down the hall. We see the letters growin as we walk further on, but I can already tell which room is ours; there are two guards outside of these two big brown double doors. **

**Yup, sure enough, conference room C. Unfortunately these two jokers don't look like their gonna be too helpful by letting us in.**

"**We need to go in there please." I try to sound as polite and respectful as I can but I'm sure it didn't come out that way. Caus their both just givin me blank stares. Then I hear a scream come from inside. Jilly and I exchange looks, and I know we're both thinkin the same thing; that sounded like Rylee.**

"**Look fags my friend here is a lot more patient than I'm willin ta be, so either you get the hell outa our way or I'll move you the hell outa our way." Go Jilly, it's just I was tryin to avoid violence this early. Oh well.**

"**Yeah, well I guess you're just outa luck mis-" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence; Jilly delivers a hard hit to his nose and he goes down without another word.**

"**Gross you got blood on your hand." She gives me a look then turns to glare at the other guard. He looks like he's gonna wet himself. Then just as I'm about to sock him in the gut, he takes of runnin down the hall.**

"**We shouldn't let him leave, he might bring trouble back with him." Yeah, Jilly's got a point. I nod and then sprint down the hall. Almost all the guards here are outa shape or fat and this guy's no exception. I run up behind him and leap into the air. I bring my elbow down hard on his shoulder and he collapses into a heap. After checking that he's out I make my way back to Jilly's side. **

**She reaches out to open the door, but I grab her hand really quick. "Hey we don't know exactly what's behind this door. Make sure you're ready, and also be willing to change side in a hurry if it looks like for some reason a certain psycho chick is behind this all." She nods and smiles and then throws the doors open.**

**What we see is quite shocking; Faith is fighting with some blonde chick and they both look like they've both gone ten rounds with a semi truck. A little behind them I see two tall guys that are also fighting, and they look pretty freakin serious.**

**Then I continue my gaze around the room and my eyes finally land on my buddy. Rylee is pinned flat against the wall and is suspended about four feet off the ground. Her head is hanging down and it looks like she's asleep. I can't even begin to describe how shocked I am. I try to get Jilly's attention so she can see too, but I can't seem to speak. **

**I turn to look at her and see she hasn't taken her eyes offa Faith. I think she's tryin to figure out who's side Faith and the blonde girl are each on. And right now I have no clue either. But luckily I regain my ability to speak.**

"**Jilly! Jilly we gotta get Rylee down, help me." I pull Jilly around and she looks over at Rylee. Her mouth drops open and she starts blinking really fast. All the sudden Rylee's head snaps up and she looks around, then her eyes find us and she smiles a little.**

"**Buffy! Two girls just walked in right behind you. I think they're friends of the potential." I looked over in front of Rylee and across a huge wooden table and found the warning had come from a small redhead. I squint and try to get a better look at her face, it almost looks like her eyes are completely black. **

**The blonde chick Faith was fighting with whips her head around to look at us, that must have been who the read head was shouting at. But just then Faith kicks her in the head and blonde goes down hard. Faith turns to Rylee then turns back around quickly. She's looking right at us.**

"**Thank god you two decided ta show up, your girl needs some help up there." She points ta Rylee then refocuses her attention to the blonde apparently known as 'Buffy'. What the heck is a 'Buffy' anyway? Oh well.**

"**Ok Jilly, for right now I'm gonna assume that Faith is on our side so I think we should help her. But firsts off we gotta help Rylee." I look back up at her and she looks at me, then she turns her head and stares straight in front of her. I follow her gaze and see the red head with the 'eye issue' has her hand extended in Rylee's direction. There's an older lookin guy standin next ta her. **

"**Okay Jilly, ya see the red head and the old guy?" Jilly looks where I'm pointing and nods. "Ok one of us has to take em out, I think they're the ones keeping Rylee pinned. Then the other one should stay over here and try to help Faith." Jilly nods then without a word she sprints at the table, when she reaches it she jumps up onto it and continues running towards the culprits. Okay, I suppose I get the job of helping Faith, that's just peachy. **

**I look back over in Faith's direction and see that Buffy and some other tall guy are beatin on her as she struggles to get to her feet. Buffy is yelling something at her but I don't catch it.**

**I run at them and jump in the air, I'm planning on doing the same thing I did to the guard outside. I'm falling through the air and my elbow is a few feet from the blonde's back when all the sudden she whips around and grabs my arm. I fall awkwardly and she twists my elbow funny, so I scream. Hey it hurt shut up!**

**She puts her other hand on my shoulder and pushes me back. But I don't just stumble a little I fly back into the wall. I look back up at them and my vision is a little blurry. With the help of the wall I manage to stand. Faith is laying on the floor and she's hardly moving. Buffy and the other guy are staring at me like I'm suddenly so very fascinating.**

"**She's another potential, isn't she? No doubt this is one of the ones you wanted to bring with you?" Buffy is still staring at me but I think she was speaking to Faith. **

"**Well, you aren't going to answer, now Faithy that's rude." Ok now she's just being mean. Faith can hardly breathe let alone answer some ridiculous question. Also most of the injuries Faith is suffering were caused by this blonde.**

**Faith rolls over onto her stomach and I think she is trying to stand. She glares up at Buffy and finally achieves her goal of becoming vertical. She spits out a mouth full of blood then looks over at me. She then slowly looks down, past us, to the scene unfolding with the read head, old guy, and Jilly. It looks like Jilly is holding her own but the red head appears to be shooting a green light at Jilly.**

"**No….. more….. miss nice gal." Faith says slowly. Then outa nowhere she fronts flips over Buffy and the other guy landing right beside me. "You ready for this bodyguard?" Oh was she talking ta me? I think she was caus when I don't answer she kinda looks over at me outa the corner of her eye. **

"**You mean me? Bodyguard where'd ya get that?" She smiles and focuses back on the two people blocking our way to Rylee.**

"**I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'." I nod then we both spring into action. It was just some silent agreement or whatever, but we just both knew who our targets were. I run at the guy, mostly because my last attempt to attack Buffy didn't go over so well, and she leaps at Buffy.**

**My fist connects with the guy's face and he falls back on his back. He looks shocked and I guess he wasn't expecting my hit to come so fast. I kick him in the ribs and he calls out to Buffy.**

**Faith is keeping her occupied pretty good, but when she hears her buddy call her name she goes all prim-evil and throws Faith against the wall. She is running at me now and I am trying to figure out how I'm going to block her.**

**She pulls back to punch me but somehow I can almost see it coming; time slows down just a little and I'm able to put my arm up to block her. Her fist connects with my wrist and a shockwave of pain ripples through my body.**

"**Oww!" I grab my arm where she hit me and stare at her. "That hurt, isn't that not suppost to hurt?" Se looks at me weird for a second, almost like she never woulda thought I could have blocked her. But she must have snapped out of it caus then she hauls off and kicks me straight in the ribs. **

**I fall down to my knees and she is looking down at me. I know what's coming next; she'll finish me off with a round houser' right in the head, I'll be knocked out cold before I hit the ground.**

**But she doesn't do that, she doesn't hit me at all. Instead, much to my surprise, she kneels down and takes my arm in her hands. "I think it might be broken…" She lightly squeezes right below that little ball like thingy on my wrist.**

"**OwwwDon'tDoThat!!!" I try to pull my wrist away but she has a firm grip on the part that doesn't hurt. But we're both distracted from my injury by a yell coming from behind us; We both turn to look and I see the older guy fall to the ground. Jilly is just standing there, she must have been the caus of him falling.**

"**Giles!!!" Buffy yells as she watches her friend, I think, fall to the ground.**

"**Jillian! You can't hit him, he's old!" Jilly looks back over at me with a 'well what did you expect me ta do' look. The red head takes this momentary distraction to blast Jilly with some of that green light. Jilly is thrown back over the table and lands sorta near Rylee. **

"**Jilly, oh god." I try to stand but the movement jars my arm around and I cry out. Buffy snaps out of her trance of staring at her fallen buddy and looks at me.**

"**We have to stop this, the only one here I have a fight with is Faith." And just then, like some kinda creepy coincidence, Faith sprints past the two of us and jumps onto the table. From there she executes a side ways kick thingy through the air. Her foot connects with the red head's face and she goes down hard. **

"**Willow, oh my god!!" Wow all this chick's pals are getting kicked around today. Sucks for her.**

**This action breaks whatever kind of hold 'red' had on Rylee. I hear a thud sound as Rylee drops to the ground. She lifts her head up and looks around, evidently a little dazed.**

**Faith then spins back around and jumps over the table. She lands right in front of Rylee and kneels down. Buffy and I get up at the same time and both rush to our friends. She goes to the old guy and the red head, while I go to check on Jilly. Faith seems to be taking care of Rylee so I don't feel too bad for not checking up on her first thing.**

**As I approach Jilly, I see that's she's still conscious, though whatever that green light was it really hit her hard. I sit her up and she looks at me all 'sleepy like'. "Oh Jilly, what the hell hit you?" She just nods a little and I then try to get her on her feet. She wobbles then slumps into me. I look over at Faith, who is having the same or more trouble handling Rylee.**

**It's not that Rylee is so much dazed, it's more that she is very much angry. Right now Rylee's temper is getting the best of her as she is struggling with all her remaining energy to break Faith's hold on her, and I kinda don't wanna know what's gonna happen if for some reason she succeeds.**

"**Hey body guard! Bring your pal over here, we need ta regroup." Body guard? Seriously what's up with that? Whatever, Jilly is starting to come around and I manage to get her to walk. With my help we make it over to where Faith is still holding Rylee back. One thing about the kid is she is very determined, which isn't always a good thing.**

"**God settle down for like five minutes kid! You, ya you come here and help me get her ta chill." Faith is strong, but she doesn't wanna hurt Rylee, so she is having a difficult time getting her to relax.**

"**Rylee, Rylee!" She looks at me and she looks pissed. I need to get her to calm down, I think she wants to go pick a fight with that Buffy chick, and I'm almost sure that would have a bad outcome.**

"**I don't care! Just let me go! She isn't gonna get away with this! Faith let me go now!" She shifts her weight and jerks her arm forward and breaks Faith's hold on that arm. **

"**Hey, get back here kid, hey body guard you wanna help me out here or what?" I reach out and grab Rylee's free arm and together we wrestle her to the ground. We then flip her over onto her back; she is yelling and glaring at us the whole time. I look at Faith and she is looking at Rylee really weird, I can tell she is thinking something over.**

**She opens her mouth to say something but before she gets the chance Rylee throws all her weight to one side and knocks us off balance. She jumps up and runs at Buffy.**

**"Shit!" Faith jumps up and chases after her, then I jump up and chase after both of them. Rylee clears then table with a front flip and lands right in front of Buffy. Faith does the same flip, but she instead tackles Rylee on her way down. **

**"Go on Faith, let her up. She wants to try and 'take me' then let her." Buffy is standing right next to Faith looking down at the two of them. Both of her friends are conscious but Jilly did do a number on both of em. Buffy looks really pissed, I'm really hoping Faith doesn't decide to let Rylee up because this chick could really hurt her.**

**"Did you here me? Let her up, right now come on, she wants to fight me and I want to let her, let's go!" Buffy inches a half step towards Faith and Rylee. Suddenly she reaches down and grabs Faith's shoulder, Faith's head snaps up and her and Buffy lock eyes. **

**"Don't do this B, come on try and think for just a sec about what you're doin. B she's just an angry kid you really don't want ta-" just then Buffy's other hand swoops down and locks onto Faith's neck and with one swift upward motion Buffy throws Faith into the wall. Rylee looks up at her then jumps up to her feet.**

**"Big mistake." Rylee puts her fists up and glares at Buffy. But Buffy just stands there.**

**"That a bet?" Buffy takes a step towards Rylee.**

**"More like a fact." That's it I need ta do something, fast. I quickly step in front of Rylee, I'm only partially worried that my back is turned on this Buffy chick.**

**"Rylee come on let's just walk away, think about the consequences if you fight her." Rylee lowers her clenched hands and opens her mouth to say something. I don't know if she actually did say anything caus I'm finding myself falling to the ground a few feet from the two with something heavy on me.**

**I whip my head back towards Rylee and see Buffy's foot connect with Rylee's chest. She goes flying into the wall, and I realize that kick was meant for me. I then look up to figure out who saved me from the kick and see Faith climbing to her feet and running at a confused Rylee. **

**Buffy had a head start though and reaches her first. She reaches down and grabs Rylee's arm and wrenches her upward, Rylee struggles but she stopped immediately after Buffy turned her wrists just slightly to the left. Buffy says something to Rylee but I don't catch what it is, as soon as the words left her mouth Rylee snaps her fist up and hits her in the mouth. This breaks her hold on Rylee's arm and she stumbles back and spits a little blood out. **

**"We are so far from even, there's no way I'm gonna talk to you about anything!" Rylee runs and starts swingin at Buffy who blocks every punch Rylee throws. Rylee is pissed now caus she can't land a blow on her opponent, she stops swinging and backs up, waiting for a rebound attack. **

**I stand up quickly and look over at Faith. She is standing behind Rylee, I don't know what she's doing exactly but I don't care. Buffy takes a step towards Rylee and Faith steps a little to the side, she's all tensed up like she's waiting for something. Rylee takes a short breath then exhales slowly. Faith looks over at me and nods, I don't get what she wants me to do until I see Rylee deliver a roundhouse kick to Buffy's shoulder.**

**Faith flips over Rylee and lands between her and Buffy. Buffy has already recovered from the kick and is in the process of delivering one right back at Rylee before she realizes it's Faith who catches her foot and throws her back. Rylee observes this whole encounter then runs past Faith at Buffy.**

**Now I see where I come in, as Rylee is passing me I reach out and grab hold of her arms and spin her back into Faith. Before she knows what's going on Faith has her in an arm hold and she leans down to say something to her.**

**"Calm down, please you need to trust me on this. Stop fighting, I'm not gonna let you try and take her on right now caus she's way too strong for you." Rylee is still jerking all around, stubborn brat. "Hey kid, will you please just trust me on this?" Rylee stops struggling and looks up at Faith. She sighs and Faith lets her go. **

**"What now she doesn't want a fight? Jeeze she's more unpredictable than you Faith." Faith is totally ignoring her, instead she is making sure Rylee isn't hurt. When she's satisfied that everything's ok she turns and glares at Buffy.**

**"Some slayer you've become, I can't believe you let your temper get the besta you like that. You've changed B." Buffy walks up to Faith and gets right in her face.**

**"You have no room to talk F, don't you remember Sunnydale at all? And did you really think I was going to let her attack me like that?" Buffy looks pissed but strangely Faith is remaining calm.**

**"You provoked her Buffy and you know it, and don't even start with me about my past I've changed and you know it." These two look like they're gonna rumble any second, but I'm not worried about them. It's Rylee who has caught my attention.**

**I walk slowly over to Rylee and look at her eyes. I just noticed they look different. Usually they're just blue, nothing out of the ordinary, but right now they're dark. I grab her shoulder and turn her so I can get a better look she doesn't even notice, I wonder what's up with her. I look into her eyes and I can't figure out where her black pupil stops and the colored part is supposed to start.**

**She tenses up out of nowhere and tries to walk towards Faith. I stop her but she starts to push against me. I look back over my shoulder to see what's wrong and just as I turn I see Buffy punch Faith right in the cheek, she falls down and Buffy jumps on her. My hold on Rylee's shoulders is instantly broken as she brings both of her arms up and hits my wrists. **

**She pushes past me and heads toward Faith. When she gets in range she hauls back and kicks Buffy square in the ribs. She grunts and leaps off Faith. She hits Rylee in the mouth, then kicks her in the stomach. I run over and am able to catch Rylee just as Buffy slams her heal into my friends head. Rylee collapses into my arms. **

**Faith is on her feet now, she is staring at Rylee. Then she slowly looks over in Buffy's direction. With out another second going by she instantly jumps into the air and does a flying kick into Buffy's chest. I look back down at Rylee and decide I'm not going to play the innocent bystander anymore. I lay Rylee down and start to stand, but I'm stopped suddenly when I feel a hand on my shoulder.**

**I look up and see it's that British guy. He looks down and shakes his head. "Trust me you don't want to be getting into it now. Stay here and look after your friend." For some reason I listen to him and sit back down with Rylee. I turn my attention back to the fight; both women are on their feet and are rapidly trading blows. Faith gets in a good hit and is right in the middle of delivering a follow up hit when she is just stops. Like literally freezes in mid-kick. Then she straitens up like a robot or something and starts to rise into the air. I can tell she is fighting it but she is hardly able to move. **

**That's when I notice Buffy is in the exact same position. They are both about three feet off the ground with their arms clamped to their side and their legs forced together. What is going on? I look back up at the British guy and see he isn't looking at the floating two. I follow his gaze and my eyes fall on the red head.**

**I notice first off that, just like Rylee, her eyes have changed. Except with hers they are all black, no white part at all. It's really freaky looking. She has her arms up and bent at the elbows, with her palms spread open really wide. She is staring intensely at Faith and Buffy, who are still floating in the air.**

**"Hey, Brittany what's goin on?" Rylee is looking up at me sleepily, she leans forward and tries to get up. I grab her shoulder and hold her down, she tries to resist but I think she is a little bit out of it. "Hey, lemme go Brit I gotta find Faith and Jilly and Brit then hit someone." Her head wobbles a little then she passes out again. Ok she's definitely loopy.**

**I look back the other way and see Jilly walking quietly passed the British guy. She kneels down and ask first how Rylee is, then what the hell is up with the red head. I told her about Buffy wailing on Rylee, but I didn't have an answer for the second question. I don't know what to think about everything I've seen since I came into this room, these people all seem crazy to me.**

**We both turn our attention to the red head and the floating women. I also haven't figured out if we should help Faith or not, I mean she did save my but and she was looking out for Rylee so I dunno. I guess she's alright but I'm still skeptical, and I don't see Jilly trusting her any time soon.**

**"Willow, put Buffy down, we are bloody well through fighting for today." He seems mad but instead of yelling, he just cleans his glasses and pulls out a chair. Then he walks over to the three of us and kneels down. "Come on now; let's put her in that chair." He seems sincere so I let him pick Rylee up and put her in the chair; she slumps down a little caus she pretty much unconscious. Faith hasn't taken her eyes off her yet. Willow slowly lowers her right hand and Buffy floats down simultaneously. **

**"Hey, heyyou! YouputFaithdownrightnow! Or, Orelse!" Rylee is slurring her words but I think everyone still understood because Willow is trying to explain that she can't yet but she isn't hurting Faith; this is all completely lost on Rylee who closed her eyes and slumped a little lower in her chair just after she finished talking.**

**The two guys that were going at it when Jilly and I first came in the room have settled down now; and the taller, darker haired one has come over next to us. He looks at Faith and nods, then he pulls a chair next to Rylee. The other guy is getting awfully snuggly-ish with Buffy and I'm guessing there dating or something. The British guy and the guy that was helping Buffy beat on Faith earlier have all taken seats near the red head. Huh, what are they all like picking sides now or what?**

**"We are going to settle this right now, but first let's make sure everyone knows who everyone is. Why don't you try and rouse your friend a little so we won't have to do this again." After giving us the command the British guy looks at Willow and nods his head towards us. She nods back and, by gesturing with her left hand, floats Faith over more next to us and lowers her almost to the ground. Faith looks pissed but I guess there isn't much she can do to fight it.**

**I lean over and Jilly helps me sit Rylee up better. "Rylee wake up, come on. Rylee, open your eyes." She finally opens her eyes and their still that dark color, she blinks a few times but she seems to have recovered for the most part. She looks around then at me and nods. I'll take that as a sign that she's awake.**

**"Right then My name is Rupert Giles, most everyone here just refers to me as 'Giles' though. I am Buffy's watcher and we will explain what that is in a moment." Watcher? Ok sure. He looks to his left at the guy that helped Buffy earlier and I guess the guy gets the hint. **

**"I'm Xander, been Buff's friend for going on six years." Did he say Zander? What's with the weird names? Jeeze I'll probly forget all this in like five minutes anyway. Whatever.**

**"I'm Riley, I uh, am involved in the military, and have been seeing Buffy here for almost six months." Who cares soldier boy. Man, what self respecting guy keeps count anyway. Ha what a freak, sorry that was a little mean but still, he's a little off don't you think?**

**"I'm Willow, I'm a witch. Oh and have been with Buffy for six years too, but not like 'been with' you know like friend with. Well I have been doing with the whole 'slaying thing too' but I don't really help that much, I guess recently I have but I'm not so much good at the fighting thing but more like the magic thing, well you get the point." Wow, she must be out of breath after that babble-thon. She definitely talks more than Rylee, which I thought was impossible.**

**"Right, I'm Buffy; the vampire slayer." Vampires, I think she just said she slays vampires. What? They don't exist, right? Is she on crack or maybe Faith just hit her too hard. I must have spaced off a little caus all five of them are looking in our direction, but none of us are saying anything so the dark haired guy sitting by Rylee speaks up.**

**"My name is Angel, I am a vampire but I guess you can consider me one of the good guys." Did he just say he was a vampire? I'm still having trouble believing they exist, let alone that Buffy chick 'slays' them or whatever. Pretty sure I like this guy though; not just that he's kinda cute, but he seems like a cool guy too, even if he thinks he's a vampire. He looks up at Faith who rolls her eyes and sighs, it's hard for her to look like a badass when she's floating a few feet off the ground, koot-o's to her for trying though. **

**"Well, ya'll already know who I am but whatever. Name's Faith and I'm the other vamp. slayer. Any questions? Good, now I can I please have the pleasure of experiencing gravity again?" She gets silence and apparently take that as a no. Great now everyone is staring at the three of us and I seem to be the only one to care; Jilly looks confused and a little overwhelmed but she doesn't seem to notice the seven pairs of eyes on us, Rylee is fully conscious now and back to her rebellious defiant nature. She is sitting slouched down in her chair with her arms crossed in front and her dark eyes fixed on Faith's boots. Fine! Be stubborn! Brat.**

**"Um my name is Brittany but these two just call me Brit, uh I have been in jail for about five years for a crime I didn't commit. Oh and I don't believe in vampires." Angel chuckles a little but other than that no one else makes a sound. I nudge Jilly in the ribs and she snaps out of her little world.**

**"Ok uh I'm Jillian, Jilly works too. I have been here for three years but I think I believe in vampires." Seriously? Huh well Jilly is quite a bit more open minded than me. Ok come on Rylee, you need to say something. Everyone is staring at her but she is still fixated on Faith's shoes. Ok I better say something. I try to whisper but I'm pretty sure everyone can hear anyways.**

**"Rylee it's your turn." Still no response. "Rylee, Rylee hello you there? Come on just cooperate and say something." I shake her shoulder and she just glares at me. Then she gets a little smirk on her face and I just know she's gonna do something 'smartass'. God why can't she just be normal?**

"**Rylee." That's it?!! God I could slap her right now, but instead I just glare at her and roll my eyes.**

"**Alright, now that we got names out of the way, you must have questions. Just feel free and I'm sure Buffy will help you there. " Well, Buffy doesn't seem too happy about having to answer questions but she nods anyway and smiles a little. So Yeah I do have questions, but where do I start? Ok I guess I will start from the vampire part and work from there. I'm also curious what Rylee and Faith meant by a 'potential' or whatever.**

"**Well, I don't know about those two, but I wanna know what you're talkin about when you say 'vampires'. You don't really mean vampire do you? Like the blood sucking, garlic hating kind?" Most of them smile and the Zander guy even laughs a little.**

"**I don't think they actually hate garlic, but yup they do exist. Along with demons, werewolves, and other creepy crawlies that go 'bump' in the night." Buffy I guess must find it amusing that I didn't believe her on the vamp. existence thing caus she was having trouble keeping a straight face as she explained to me about the reality most people don't know. **

"**So it's a slayer's job to keep the population of these things down to a minimum. A slayer is always a girl, who is usually called around the age of sixteen. The only way a potential slayer can be called is if the current slayer dies." I look from her to Faith and back again, she must have got what I meant because she continues.**

"**I died once before, about five years ago, but only for like a few minutes I guess. So, when I died a potential named Kendra was called. But when she was killed Faith was called." She looks over at Faith, but not in a mean way at all. She almost looked happy, but it was gone quickly and she returned her gaze to me. **

"**So you're both slayers? And you think Rylee's a potential slayer?" Rylee's staring at Faith's shoes again. Why won't she say anything or respond to these guys at all? She doesn't look so good, I wonder what's up.**

"**You're one too; at least I'm pretty sure." Faith is looking at me but then she looks down at Rylee, she gets a worried look on her face.**

"**There's a test we can do to make sure but it's usually pretty easy to tell; a potential isn't as strong or fast as a slayer but they are stronger than the average girl. And I don't know about you but um, Rylee seems pretty strong, it took a lot for me to hold her against the wall earlier." I think this Willow girl is alright, Buffy too. I can't figure out why Faith and Rylee seem to have a grudge against these guys.**

"**Hey kid, look up here a sec." Rylee sighs and looks up at Faith. Faith gets a weird look on her face then everyone gets curious.**

"**What do ya want? I mean…. Well, what is it?" Rylee apparently has no idea her eye color has changed from an obvious blue to a very dark black. She is looking at Faith with a 'what the hell is wrong' look but Faith doesn't have an answer.**

"**B come over here and take a look at this, what do you think is up?" Buffy walks over by Faith and looks at Rylee. Her eyes get big, and she gestures for everyone to come get a look. Rylee sighs and rolls her black eyes.**

"**Does someone wanna tell me what's goin on before I get really irritated? I don't exactly love being the evening entertainment for yall." She stands up and takes a few steps away from everyone. No one has an answer for her though. So she gets irritated. "Brit tell me what's wrong with my face right now!" **

**I look around the room, basically anywhere but at her until my eyes land on a mirror hanging on the wall. It's not very big so I walk over to it quickly and take it off the wall. I walk up next to Rylee and hand it to her. She holds it up and her mouth drops open, then she drops the mirror and backs away from the shattered pieces. "Why, what, my eyes- what's wrong with them?!?" She is looking at Willow for some reason.**

"**Th-there's a spell I can do that is suppost to find out the caus of any symptom, only if you want though. And while I'm at it I can do the 'slayer test' spell too." Willow drops the hand that was holding Faith up and then turns back to Rylee. Rylee nods and asks what she needs to do.**

"**Um lay down on the ground and close your eyes. I'll do the slayer spell first." Rylee does as she's told and Willow kneel down next to her. She holds her hands out over Rylee and starts whispering something that sounds like a different language. She closes he eyes too. Her hands start to glow an orange-ish color then she moves her right hand over Rylee's stomach and her left hand over her forehead. The orange glowing travels from her hands and seems to soak into Rylee. Before long Rylee's whole body is glowing, but it slowly seeps together in a clump centered at Rylee's stomach.**

"**Woa, oh yeah she's definitely a potential. I mean I don't know yet but it sure feels like it. I've never been so sure without looking, it's kinda cool." Then she suddenly stands up and opens her eyes. She looks at Buffy. "She is strong, not just physically but something else too, I've never felt anything like that before." Buffy nods but then looks back down at Rylee.**

"**Why hasn't she opened her eyes yet? Did something go wrong?" Faith is standing next to Buffy and everyone but the seemingly unconscious Rylee and the two slayers seem uneasy about them being so close. Willow looks back down at Rylee and frowns.**

"**I-I don't know usually it only takes a few seconds until they-" she stops talking instantly and gets this blank look on her face. Then her eyes go completely white and she starts to speak, but it isn't her voice:**

"**_You cannot save her-You can try but this one is mine-This one is destined to be consumed by evil-But you cannot save her-If she strays from the light even a little the darkness will take over her-She will change and be another-I will end the slayer line for good-You cannot save her-She will change through anger and pain-If you doubt me I will show you your future-You cannot save her Slayers!!! _Willow screams but just then Buffy tackles her to the ground.**

"**It's ok Will, you're ok. I gotcha." Willow is crying, shaking with every sob. Buffy has her arms wrapped tightly around her and is rocking her.**

"**Buffy I could feel it, it was inside me, I could feel it. Don't let it take me again. Please." She continues to cry and Zander kneels down and tries to help comfort her.**

**But everyone else is staring at Rylee. Her eyes are still closed but I think she is dreaming; she keeps twitching and mumbling something about 'him' and 'it hurts' but she's not really making sense. Faith kneels down next to her. "Kid, hey kid wake up. Hey!" She grabs Rylee's shoulder and shakes her but there's no change. **

"**Rylee! Wake up!" I kneel down on the other side of her and we're both trying to wake her. Finally Faith stops and looks at me.**

"**I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise." What is she talking about, how would she-"SLAP!!" Woa! She just slapped Rylee across the face, not hard though. Nothing happens. "Wake up kid, now! Wake up!" She tries shaking her again then: "SLAP!!" this time it was hard, a red mark starts to appear on her cheek. Then Rylee speaks:**

"_**Fools your friend is mine!-She will kill you!-She will never wake!!-"**_

"**SLAP!!" I slapped her this time. "Wake up damn it!!! Don't do this!!! "SLAP!!" "SLAP!!" "SLAP!!" Her whole face is turning red now but I keep hitting her. Her lip starts to bleed, then her nose.**

"_**HAHAHAHA!!-Keep hitting her!-The pain is growing-Not to worry it won't be long now!!"**_

**I don't stop, there's blood on my hand now but I can't loose her, I wont. But my arm is frozen, stopped dead in mid-swing. I glare into Faith's eyes, and she pulls me up and away from my friend. "Listen to me, listen! I know you wanna wake her up but it's just what this thing wants. I don't think we really want her awake right now. We need ta just chill for a sec, k?" I pull against her grip but I can't break free. **

"**Hold her alright?" She shoves me at Jilly and I sorta just go with it. I feel really drained right now. I want Rylee to wake up, just open her eyes and be ok. Why is this happening to her anyway?**


	12. 12 The Big Meetin' part 3

**Prison gates by Rizylee **

**Note: Well, here's the next instalment in my story. And yet still only one review...(tear). Ok, I'm pretty much over it. Oh and yes, I did see that a certain "nbclasvegasfan" did review, but I have since discovered this person to be none other than my best buddy. So ha ha Brittany, very funny, but I would like reviews from someone who isn't trying to "make a funny". Oh ya, and if ya'll were wondering; Brittany is the person that my character Brit is based off. So there ya go, this is based on actual people. Alright enjoy, and please review!!!**

**Ch 12: The Big Meetin' part 3**

**Rylee point of view:**

It's cold here, really cold. I look down and see that I'm still in my prison clothes. But there's snow all over the ground, and it's falling from the sky. That's when I notice I'm outside. Weird, it never snows in California. I look around and I see someone walking towards me. Whoever it is they look very tall, and muscular.

What's going on? The last thing I remember is laying down on the floor of that ugly conference room. Yeah, I closed my eyes and opened them a second later and I was here.

"Hey, who's there?!?" I yelled it really loud so I know he heard me, but the guy doesn't answer. Then I notice the big black rifle in his hand and I get scared. I turn and run as fast as I can. I'm running a long way but every time I look back over my shoulder it looks like he isn't getting any farther away.

When I look back in front of me I can see Brit and Jilly a long way ahead of me. They are fighting someone, just one person, but whoever this new person is, they're really strong. I feel someone grab hold of my hand and help me run faster. I look over at Faith and smile. She winks at me and we seem to go faster.

But just then I hear a loud crack echo through the cold air. Then someone screams. I look out in front of me and Brit falls to the ground. I stop running and look back at the big man with the gun, he ejects the hot empty shell and jacks another into the barrel. He brings the rifle up to his shoulder and suddenly I fall to the ground and Faith is on top of me. "CRACK"

"Faith we need ta get outa here!" She stands up and pulls me on my feet.

"How? We need to get away from these two before we'll be safe." I nod and look back towards my friends; Jilly is tryin to fight off her attacker without success, and Brit isn't moving.

"Go, help my friends. I need ta handle this on my own." Without another word she takes off sprinting towards Jilly and Brit. I turn around to try to figure out how to take care of the gun guy, but just as I do I see he is right in front of me. I try to scream but he grabs my throat.

My feet leave the ground and he starts to squeeze. My legs are flailing around, not helping anything; while my arms are busy hitting, pulling, and scratching at him trying desperately to get him to let go. I can feel my heart throbbing in my chest from the lack of oxygen. My vision start to blur. I blink rapidly. The pain is unbearable!

Then suddenly I can see perfectly, I feel fuelled by this new strength. I cock back my right hand then slam it forward as hard as I can. My fist connects with his face and I fall down instantly. I land on my feet but something is different. My arms and legs start to shake, my chest hurts, and I feel very dizzy. I try to remain standing but I can't figure out which way is up.

I fall into the snow and it feels like I just broke every bone in my body. I look down and my arms look different; they are rippling with muscle as I turn them back and forth. Even my finger nails look different, more like short claws. I can feel this energy surge through me like I'm being electrocuted, it kinda hurts. It feels like it's been there all along, just waiting to come out. Like it's got a mind of its own.

I grit my teeth as I feel the muscles in my legs expand and grow. That's when I decide for some reason to feel my face; my teeth are sharp, and I almost cut my finger on one of them, I continue up the cheekbone and they feel different too, then I feel around my eyes and the skin feels tough and tight, I finally rest on my ears which I have come to find are now pointed, like a freakin elf or something.

"What the hell is happening to me?!?!" I jump up to my feet and I feel taller. Just as I stand up straight I can feel my face changing again. I cover it with my hands and I feel everything go back to normal. I still remain a good couple inches taller and my arms and legs are still pretty buff, but my face feels regular. So again, I'm thinkin; what the hell is goin on?

The big guy is finally climbing to his feet. He reaches to pick up his gun but I'm much too fast for him. I deliver a swift kick to his chest, then another to his knee. He stumbles but doesn't go down. Instead he takes a heavy step toward me and starts swingin huge fists at me. I dodge every single one; it's like time has slowed down a little bit.

I get sick of the defense game pretty quick so I decide to try something; I catch his right hand and twist it clockwise. I figured I would turn it a little and stop but before I realize it I hear three snaps then a loud pop, followed by a massive scream. I release his now shattered arm and he cowers in pain. I step forward and kick him in the jaw. He falls back on his back.

I turn around to check up on the others, we need a get away from this place, and fast. Faith just finished throwing her opponent into a tree. Jilly is tending to a wounded Brit. Faith checks the guy and seems satisfied caus now she is running back over towards me. She is grinning as she must notice how well I took care of the big guy. I smile back at her as she gets nearer.

"CRACK" Damn! What the heck was that? I look up and expect to see the lighting or maybe hear thunder or something but the sky is dark and silent. I look back at Faith, she is about one hundred yards away now but she has stopped running for some reason. Her smile is gone, and she suddenly collapses to the ground. "What are you doin?"

But then I hear the all too familiar sound from somewhere behind me. The "click-chink" of a hot empty shell being ejected from the cartridge. I turn around slowly and the big man is grinning. He starts to laugh, really deep, and loud. I walk over to where he is laying in the snow and kick him. Not very hard though so he only falls back a little and rests on the elbow of is non-injured arm. I step to my left just a little a raise my foot off the ground. He gives me a weird look, then I bring my foot down as hard as I possibly can onto his shattered right arm.

He opens his mouth and screams but I can't hear it. I lift my foot offa what used to be his arm and lower it to the ground. I shift my weight and lift the other foot. Quicker this time I bring my left foot down into his groin. He screams again and this time I can hear it. I crouch down quickly and grab his neck. I squeeze and quickly extinguish the scream. I start rapidly laying punch after punch into his face until he is unrecognizable. I release him and he falls backwards, whimpering, into the snow. I step to his side and kick him over onto his stomach. I reach down and grab him by the hair. I jerk up quickly and when I hear the crack I release him.

All this took place in about twenty seconds but I know even that was too much time I sprint towards where Faith fell as fast as I can. I clear the hundred yard distance in about eight seconds. Seven seconds too long if you ask me. I try and stop myself as I reach her side but the icy snow betrays me and I slide a few feet past her. I can feel exposed flesh and bits of dead skin cling to my pants but I don't care right now.

I scramble back towards her and sit at her side. I see a dark stain soaking through to the back of her white tank top. I carefully pull back the shoulder area and I see the exit wound. It's not as big as I have seen before but it makes the shot look really back. I reach down and tear off a piece of my pants I wad up the piece and press it on her shoulder completely covering the exposed flesh. I tear off another strip and use it to secure the wad.

Then I gently roll her over onto her back. I almost scream when I see she's breathing. Her shirt is soaked in blood. I guess it's good that she fell forward because the blood was forced to drain from the smaller of the two holes. I set to work on my other pant leg and fix the front of her shoulder the same as the back. Her eyelids flutter and she tries to open them.

"No, it's alright don't open your eyes. It's me I gotcha." I slowly lean her forward completely supporting her weight with my left arm. "Ok I gotta get you outa here so I need ta pick you up. Can you reach over with your left hand and grab my right shoulder?" Her eyes squeeze even tighter shut than they already were, and she nods. I grab her hand and guide it to my shoulder. Then I start inching my right arm under her knees and when I get a good hold I start to slowly ease her off the ground.

"You alright?" She is taking short raspy breathes and I wanted ta make sure I wasn't hurting her. She nods, and opens her mouth to speak.

"Don't talk Faith, just concentrate on your breathing and if it hurts you can squeeze my shoulder." She nods again and squeezes a little. I lift her into my arms and get to my feet. She is way lighter than I was expecting. I mean she probly only weighs like 120 lbs. but still, I figured she would seem heavier. I can hardly feel her I hope this isn't a bad thing.

I turn to make my way over by Jilly and Brit but something back behind me by the big guy's body catches my eye. I turn and what I see almost makes me collapse; there are about fifteen big guys now, and all of them are carrying big black rifles.

I whip around and start ta run the other way. I am goin pretty fast considering I'm carrying another person in my arms. I have to run a little differently though so I don't jostle Faith around too much. She isn't squeezing my shoulder so either she's being stubborn or she isn't in too much pain.

As I get closer to Jilly I see she already has Brit in her arms and is looking to me for direction. "The tree line! Jilly run to the tree line!!" She nods and turns instantly and goes. I'm gaining on her quickly and I can see Brit is bleeding from her thigh. It doesn't look too bad though. Then I hear four loud cracks almost at the same time. I turn around in mid-stride and see the bug guy s have opened fire. I can hear, see and even feel the hot lead whizzing past me. I know if I get hit it's all over. I guess this time I'm really glad I was wrong.

I hear one shot that's sort of all by itself. Then I feel the bullet tear into my side. I t hits me in the back, just above my waistline, far over on the left side. I slow down but only for a moment. I hit the tree line running full speed, still pretty shocked that the shot didn't slow me down at all. But I don't stop even when I hit the safety of the trees. I continue sprinting through the brush trying to protect Faith as I do, with me taking most of the cuts, scrapes, and tears as I push my way through the under grove. I'm right on Jilly's heals now but I don't wanna pass her.

This allows me to slow a little, at least down to her pace, and I begin to catch my breath. I don't know where we're going but I don't want ta lead either caus if a stray bullet comes hissing towards us I would rather it hit me that her. I don't know why but the shot that hit me hasn't effected me like it should have. My side aches but it isn't completely crippling like it should be.

We run for hours and I can tell Jilly is exhausted, and I should be too, but strangely I'm not. I realized about an hour and a half ago that we weren't being followed. But I still made us press on, just to be sure. We come upon an open, rocky area by a creek and I tell Jilly to wait with Brit and Faith in the brush. I know I feel all 'Bambi's mom-ish' but still I wan to make sure everything's ok before we go out into the open.

I circle the perimeter about three times and check every little crevice I can find. When all appears to be safe I nod at Jilly and she brings Brit out onto the rocks. For some reason they are warm. There's no snow on them at all. I take a quick drink from the creek and its ice cold. This seems a little weird. I mean I think I remember hearing about some kind of natural gas thing or whatever that heats rocks up even in the middle of winter, and sometimes animals will seek these places out for nightfall.

I go back to the brush to get Faith and she has opened her eyes. I kneel down by her side and notice she's shivering, and it looks like she is really concentrating on this leaf she's staring at. "Hey, I'm gonna move you out onto the rocks ok? I don't know why but they're warm so maybe we'll rest here for the night." She nods but she still hasn't looked at me since I came over. I lean down and lift her up she grabs my shoulder again and squeezes a little.

"Ok, I'm gonna go try to find something eatable. I'll be in ear range so if you need anything at all tell Jilly and she'll lemme know ok?" She nods and smiles a little then looks up at me. Her smile fades and she looks almost scared,

"What's wrong with your eyes?" My eyes? What does she mean, nothing's wrong with them. "Go look in the reflection in the water your eyes are different." I nod and walk over to a small pool of water where the water is calm. I lean over and she was right, my eyes are different, it's hard to explain; the part that used ta be blue is now dark like black. I can't even tell where the color starts and the pupil stops.

I back away from the pool quickly and stumble, I fall on my back and I stare up at Jilly. She looks scared. "What the hell's wrong with your eyes?" How should I know, it's not like I did this to myself.

"I don't know, how long have they been like this?" I'm pretty sure it's got something ta do with that weird little transformer thing that happened to me earlier. But for some reason I don't wanna tell them that.

"It happened after you fought that big guy with the gun. Caus I didn't notice it when we were running." Damn I was hoping she wouldn't remember that. Oh well, I guess I better fill them in.

"Yeah, I know. When I was fighting that guy he got his hand around my neck and started choking me. It hurt really bad and I almost passed out but then I suddenly felt this burst of energy and I hit him. I dropped to the ground and I started to change. My face, arms, legs, everything was different. But just as quickly as it came it mostly disappeared. I mean I think some of the extra muscles in my arms and legs remained and I still feel a little taller but all the demony stuff went away." They are all staring at me like I just told them I ate kittens or something.

"Demony stuff? Why didn't you tell me? Yeah and by the way your eye color has gone from blue to black and you don't consider that a little demony?" Ok I know Faith has a right to be upset but it's not exactly like we had an opportunity to stop and have me fill them in.

"I'm sorry I just sorta forgot when I was savin your ass back there." I know I have kind of a short temper, but whatever. Faith rolls her eyes and starts to stand up.

"Woa, what are you doing? You need to stay in rest mode right now." I kneel down next to her and push her back into a sitting position. But then I feel something smash into the back of my head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I fall to the ground and I make sure I don't land on Faith. "Ooohhh, what was that for?" I rollover and look around. What the hell?!?! I'm back in the conference room. Everyone is staring at me like I'm a wild animal. Buffy and all her gang are there again, and she's holding a chair.**

**"Faith! Oh my god!" I look over at Faith and she's in the same position as by the creek but there is no bandage covering the huge gash on her shoulder. The cut is right where the bullet hit. What is going on? I must have been dreaming.**

**Buffy runs up and gets between me and Faith. I give her a weird look and try to stand up. Once again, I'm hit from behind and this time I get pissed. I whip around and see it was that Riley guy. I glare at him and jump to my feet. **

**I see out the corner of my eye Buffy swingin her fist at me. At the last second I duck, spin a 180 and trip her. I jump on her and get her in a choke hold. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!?!" I tighten up on her neck as I scream at everyone to stay the hell away from me.**

**"Let her go kid." I look down at Faith. Brit helps her to her feet. I scan the room and see Jilly unconscious against the wall, Willow is laying on her back breathing hard, Xander is slumped against the wall, and Giles is leaning against a chair holding his side. Faith, Angel, and Riley have created a semi circle around me.**

**I look back at Faith and release Buffy. As soon as I let her go she takes a swing at me and I surprise myself when I just casually block it and shove her into Riley. She glares at me for stopping her punch but then joins the half circle.**

**"Rylee is it you? Are you back?" I just stare at Faith. Did I really go to that strange snowy place? It feels like a dream now but it seemed so real. I could even feel pain. **

**"I, what do you mean, I never left." They all exchange looks and for some reason that kinda pisses me off. Faith steps forward and Buffy protests. **

**"Chill B, it's her, she's back." What is she talking about I never left. "Listen kid I guess you don't remember but when Willow did that test on you we were having trouble wakin ya up but when we finally did you weren't you. You were like crazy, and strong, and you attacked us." I look around at the hurt people, oh my god I did that. What, how, how is that possible?!?**

**"How?" I'm having trouble getting words out and that was the best I could do right now. Faith shrugs. I look to the others and they all give me blank stares back. "I, I don't know what to say." I sink against the wall and down to the floor. 'I'm so, so sorry." I hid my face in my hands wishing I could just sleep. **

**"Listen to me; it's not your fault. We're gonna help you, okay?" I look up at Buffy and for the first time she seems like a cool person. I nod my head. She reaches out her hand and I take it. She walks me over to a chair, and I sit down. **

**"Alright, can you tell me what you remember?" I shake my head.**

**"I don't remember anything, the last thing I do remember is laying down on the floor then I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was…..well I was somewhere else." She gives me a weird look. So I guess I better give em the details.**

**"It was really cold there. I was outside, it was snowing and I was still in my prison clothes. There was snow all over the ground I saw someone walking towards me. They were very tall, and buff." No comments so I continue.**

**"I asked him who he was but he didn't answer. Then I notice the big black rifle in his hand and I got scared. I ran as fast as I could. I run for a while but every time I looked back over my shoulder he wasn't getting any farther away.**

**Then I look back in front of me and I could see Brit and Jilly. They were fighting with someone, just one person, but whoever it was they were really strong. I felt someone grab hold of my hand and they pulled me so I ran faster. I looked over and it was Faith. **

**But just then I hear a loud crack, then someone screamed. I looked out in front of me and Brit fell to the ground. I stopped running and looked back at the big man with the gun; he was the one who fired the shot. He brought the rifle up to his shoulder again and was gonna shoot at us but Faith tackled me to the ground just in time. She stood up and pulled me up too.**

**I looked back towards Jilly and Brit; Jilly is tryin to fight off that guy, and Brit isn't moving.**

**I told Faith to go help my friends and that I needed ta handle the big guy with the gun on my own. She took off towards Jilly and Brit. I turned around to try to figure out how to take care of the gun guy, but just as I turn he appeared right in front of me. I try to scream but he grabs my throat." I pause for a sec. to catch my breath. Buffy nods for me to continue, so I do.**

"**My feet left the ground and he started to squeeze. My legs were flailing around, while my arms were hitting, pulling, and scratching at him trying desperately to get him to let go. I could feel my heart throbbing in my chest from the lack of oxygen. My vision started to blur and I blinked rapidly. The pain was getting to be really bad.**

**Then suddenly I could see perfectly, I feel fuelled by some weird new strength. I slammed my fist as hard as I into his face and he let's me go instantly. I land on my feet but something felt different. My arms and legs started to shake, my chest hurt, and I remember feeling very dizzy. I tried to remain standing but I couldn't figure out which way was up.**

**I fell into the snow and it felts like I had broken every bone in my body. I looked down and my arms look different; they were growing, and muscle was just appearing all over. My finger nails looked like short claws. I felt this energy surging through me like I was being electrocuted, it kinda hurt. It felt like it had been there all along, just waiting to come out. Like it had a mind of it's own. **

**Then I decided for some reason to feel my face; my teeth were sharp, and I almost cut my finger on one of them, my cheekbones felt different too, then I felt around my eyes and the skin felt tough and tight. Then I felt my ears which I have come to find are now pointed, like an elf or something. **

**I jumped up to my feet and I felt taller. Just as I stood up straight I could feel my face changing again. I covered it with my hands and I felt everything go back to normal. I was still a good couple inches taller and my arms and legs were still pretty buff, but my face felt regular. The big guy got to his feet. He reached to pick up his gun but I was too fast for him. I kicked him in his chest, then in his knee. He stumbled but didn't go down. Instead he took a heavy step toward me and started swingin huge fists at me. I dodged every single one; it was like time has slowed down a little bit. **

**I decide to try something; I caught his right hand and twisted it clockwise. I was just gonna turn it a little and stop but before I realized it I heard three snaps then a loud pop, followed by him screaming. I released his now shattered arm and he cowered in pain. I stepped forward and kicked him in the jaw. He fell back on his back." Faith raised an eyebrow but everyone else looks completely serious. **

"**I turned around to check up on the others, I wanted to get away from that place fast. Faith had just finished throwing her opponent into a tree. Jilly was helping Brit. Faith checked the guy then started to run back over towards me. I hear a loud crack sound and I looked up thinkin it was lighting or maybe thunder or something but the sky was just dark and silent. I looked back at Faith, she was about one hundred yards away but she had stopped running for some reason. She suddenly collapsed to the ground. But then I heard a 'click-chink' sound behind me. I turned around slowly and the big man was grinning. He started to laugh, and I got pissed. So I walked over to where he is laying in the snow and kicked him, he fell back a little and rested on the elbow of is non-injured arm. I step to my left just a little a raised my foot off the ground. He gave me a weird look, then I brought my foot down as hard as I could onto his shattered right arm. **

**I lifted my foot offa what used to be his arm and lowered it to the ground. I shifted my weight and lifted the other foot. Quicker this time I brought my left foot down into his groin. He screamed and I crouched down quickly and grabbed his neck. I squeezed then started rapidly punching him in the face until he was unrecognizable. I released him and he fell backwards. I stepped to his side and kicked him over onto his stomach. I reached down broke his neck." Buffy and Brit make faces and I'm glad I dulled it down a little.**

"**All this took place in about twenty seconds but I knew even that was too much time. So I ran towards where Faith fell as fast as I could. I cleared the hundred yard distance in about eight seconds. I scrambled down to her side. I could see a dark stain soaking through to the back of her white tank top. I carefully pulled back the shoulder area and I could see the exit wound. I tore off a piece of my pants and tried to bandage her up a little. I set to work patched up the front of her shoulder the same as the back. Her eyelids fluttered a little and she tried to open them.**

**I slowly leaned her forward and her eyes squeezed even tighter shut than they already were. I grabbed her right hand and guided it to my shoulder. Then I started inching my left arm under her knees and when I got a good hold I started to slowly ease her off the ground.**

**I lift her into my arms and get to my feet. I turned to make my way over by Jilly and Brit but something back behind me by the big guy's body caught my eye. I turned and what I saw almost made me collapse; there were about fifteen big guys now, and all of them were carrying big black rifles. **

**I whipped around and started to run the other way. I was goin pretty fast considering I was carrying another person in my arms. I had to run a little differently though so I didn't jostle Faith around too much.As I got closer to Jilly I could see she already had Brit in her arms and was looking to me for direction. I told her to run for the tree line. She turned and instantly took off. I was gaining on her quickly and I could see Brit was bleeding from her thigh. It didn't look too bad though. Then I heard four loud cracks almost at the same time. I turned around in mid-stride and saw the bug guys had opened fire. I could hear, see and even feel the hot lead whizzing past me. I hear one shot that was sort of all by itself. Then I felt the bullet tear into my side. It hit me in the back, just above my waistline, far over on the left side. I slowed down but only for a moment. Then I hit the tree line running full speed, and I was still pretty shocked that the shot didn't slow me down at all. But I didn't stop even when I hit the safety of the trees. I continued sprinting through the brush taking most of the cuts, scrapes, and tears as I pushed my way through the under grove. I was right on Jilly's heals now but I didn't wanna pass her.**

**We ran for hours and I could tell Jilly was getting tired we still pressed on; just to be sure we weren't being followed. We come upon an open, rocky area by a creek and I tell Jilly to wait with Brit and Faith in the brush. I circled the perimeter about three times and then nodded at Jilly and she brought Brit out onto the rocks. For some reason they were warm. There was no snow on them at all. **

**I went back to the brush to get Faith and she had opened her eyes. I leaned down to lift her up and she grabbed my shoulder again and squeezed a little. She nods and smiles a little then looks up at me. Her smile fades and she looks almost scared. **

**"What's wrong with your eyes?" she said. I didn't know she meant, then she told me to go look at my reflection. I walked over to a small pool of water and leaned over and she was right, my eyes were different, it's hard to explain; the part that used to be blue was now dark, like black. I couldn't even tell where the color started and the pupil stopped. **

**I backed away from the pool quickly and stumbled, I fell on my back and I stared up at Jilly. She asked what was wrong with my eyes but didn't know.**

**I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with that weird little transformer thing that happened to me when I fought that big guy with the gun. So I filled them in with what I thought was wrong.**

**They just stared at me in shock.**

**Faith got mad at me for not telling her earlier, than I made some dumb comment back to her. She rolled her eyes and started to stand up.**

**I kneeled down and told her she needed to stay down and take it easy, I pushed her back a little and into a sitting position. But then I feel something smash into the back of my head. And that's all until I opened my eyes and saw Buffy with the chair."**

**As I finish with my little story I look around at everyone, trying to gage their reactions. Everyone is trying to avoid looking at me. And it looks like they're havin trouble takin my dream in. Faith finally looks over at me and she looks pretty upset.**

**"Look kid, it's not that we don't believe you, but you really changed. You don't even look like you anymore." What, I know I feel taller and, I dunno, more toned or something, but I can't have changed that much. Faith nods and looks at the floor. She must have found what she was looking for caus she walks over to where I dropped the mirror and picks up one of the bigger shards.**

**I notice a few of the pieces of glass have blood on them and I really don't wanna know whose blood it is. I casually look around at everyone to see if they are bleeding but nobody but Faith appears to have any cuts or scratches, just bruises. I examine her shoulder a little better and find that it looks like a stab wound. I look back at the shards of glass and a lot more than one are covered in blood, and it looks mostly spattered like someone bled on it, not was cut with it. **

**I feel a little relieved but not completely, I'm almost positive that I was the one who stabbed Faith and I can't stand it. Actually now that I think about it, I'm probly the cause of everyone's injuries here. Jilly is unconscious, Faith was stabbed; everyone in the room looks hurt pretty bad in one way or another, and it's all because of me. Faith is walking back over towards me with a big piece of glass. She holds it out to me, and I take it. I feel her eyes studying me but I can't look at her, I feel so guilty.**

**I turn the shard over to the reflective side and hold it up to my face. Oh my god! I've changed, I don't look like myself at all. God what happened to me?!?! My eyes are black now instead of blue, my face looks different all together; my skin is darker like more tanned or something, and it's tough too almost hard like armor, my ears are pointed and, my eyebrows and forehead look almost like that kid's three years ago and like that Angel guy's when he was a……….. oh my god. **

**I jump up and drop the glass, everyone backs up a few steps except Faith and Brit. They both hold their ground, but Brit isn't looking at me. I'm a freakin vampire oh my god. What the hell, how did this happen?! I never got bit I'd remember, I know I would. Oh my god, they're gonna hafta kill me! It's what they do, they kill vampires for a living!**

**I start pacing and shaking my head. What am I gonna do? I guess they need ta kill me, it's what they do and I'm evil so they'll have to kill me. I start to shake and tears well up in my eyes. Oh perfect, yeah let's start crying again for I dunno the hundredth time in like three freakin days!!! I can't take this anymore, I need to stop, think, something. God I just want to end it. I can't believe this. I'm pacing faster now, almost running back and forth next to the table.**

**Someone steps in front of me and grabs my arms. I sorta run into them a little and I stop moving except for the shaking part. I hear someone tell them to 'be careful' and 'don't get too close'. The person pushes me down into my chair and kneels in front of me.**

"**It wasn't you, do you hear me? That…thing was not you. I know you and it wasn't you." I shake my head and try to stand but they push me back down. I look at them but I can't see straight. Everything's blurry and I can't focus on who is holding my arms. Well whoever they are, they're very strong caus I'm really tryin ta get up now but I'm being held down.**

"**Maybe we should keep our distance Faith, just until we're sure she's better." That was Buffy's voice, I can tell. So that must mean it's Faith who is tryin ta get me ta come to my senses. I look back at her but it's still a little blurry so I don't know for sure.**

"**I don't care, she won't hurt me now. Will ya?" I try my hardest to get my eyes to focus better so I can see her, but they won't do it. I start to get mad caus I can't see her face. This is dumb, I want to see so bad it hurts but I just can't. I nod my head as I remember her question. But I don't understand how she can be so trusting right now, I mean I must have really gone crazy when I was hurting everyone but she is just completely forgetting all that right now.**

**Then like the blind fold was just suddenly lifted from my face I can see perfect again. I look into her eyes but my eyes unwillingly drift down to her shoulder and remain there. She follows my gaze down to her wound and shakes me again. "It wasn't you, hey kid it's ok. I'm fine please look at me." I tear my eyes away from her shoulder and look at the floor. She shakes my arms but I still won't look at her.**

"**It is me though." She shakes her head and stands up. "I don't remember anything but I know it was me that hurt you all, I'm a vampire aren't I?" She slams her fist on the table next to me and everyone jumps but me. She pulls me to my feet. "You need to kill me, I'm a vampire and I'm evil." She shakes me hard, and haul me over and pushes me against the wall.**

"**IT WAS NOT YOU!!!" She yells it at me kinda slow so it'll sink in but it doesn't. I know she's just in denial, eventually she'll see me for what I really am, then she'll kill me. It's okay I deserve it after what I've done. I just hope she and my friends don't take it too hard, I hope they don't dwell on it.**

"**That's it, you want me too kill that thing, fine I'm a slayer and it's what I do. Well it isn't you so I guess I better bring it back out. I heard from someone that it comes out when you're in pain, or you're angry. Well I guess I can do that, I sure hope I don't dwell on it." She's mad, really mad. It's easy to tell by her voice, I really hope this doesn't take long it would just be too hard, for them. But what the hell is she talking about by bringing 'it' out? I don't want to hurt anyone else, they need to kill me while I'm like this, and vulnerable. **

"**No, I think it would be 'too hard' for me to stick that chair leg in your chest if you act like yourself, so I wanna bring the fight back. I wanna see that animal look in your eyes, like you had when you sunk your teeth in my shoulder, while you squeezed my hand. That thing is evil and that's what I want ta kill, so I'm gonna bring it back out."**

**She is really close now, starin straight into my eyes as I try to choke down what she just said. I 'bit' her? And I did it while I held her hand? I don't understand, what did that thing-what did I do? God I need ta be put down, I just don't wanna hurt anyone any more. What if she does bring it out but it's too strong for her? It beat her once, it had too if it got close enough to hold her hand and bite her shoulder. Why can't she just get it over-"BAM!!"**

**She hits me hard in the mouth and I sink down against the wall. For a split second as her fist connected I felt this buzzing or something in my head but it vanished instantly. I look up at her in shock, and I see Brit try to run over here but luckily Buffy grabs her. **

**Faith looks down at me then hauls back and kicks me hard in the ribs. I cry out in pain and can hear Brit scream. And again, I feel the buzzing and it lasts just a little longer this time. She reaches down and grabs my throat. She squeezes then lifts me to my feet. "BAM" "BAM" "BAM" three quick hits to the face and the buzzing in my head won't turn off and I realize what it is; it's like a voice or an instinct that's practically screaming something at me. She hits me in the stomach, then grabs my arm and throws me at the table. **

**I hit my back, then my head as I go down. I just lay there waiting. Waiting for her. The buzzing has grown to a dull hum and I can almost understand it. She is at my side in an instant and she slams her heel into my back. I groan but, try my hardest to keep quiet. I silently apologize to her, my friends and everyone. She puts her foot on my stomach and flips up so I land on my back. She looks down at me with anger then leans down and grabs my arms and yanking upward.**

**She is holding me up trying to look into my eyes but I keep looking away. She spins quickly and send me into the wall. The humming is a roar now, screaming one thing so loud it hurts: Feed, Take Her, Kill Her!!**

**I try to shake the voice from my head but it's too strong, I feel my consciousness being pushed aside. But I can still feel and see everything that's going on. This new being inside me wants to kill Faith and everyone, but not just kill it first wants to caus them pain, and scare them. I fight to regain control but it's no use.**

**I unwillingly stand and roll my neck till it cracks. "You called" I hear me hiss out. Faith's face changes, she knows it's not me anymore, but somehow I can tell she wanted it out for a different reason than to kill me. They have a plan but I have no clue what it is yet.**

**I walk up to her and notice the tears in her eyes. One spills out and rolls down her cheek, I reach up and wipe it away. "It's ok Faithy I'm here." I try with everything I've got to stop myself, I don't wanna let this thing touch her but I can't control my own body anymore, this thing has complete control.**

**Faith is tensed up now; I step closer and look up at her. This is really weird; it's like I'm watching this demon, vampire thing act all evil and hurt my friends but I can't stop it. I can here what it wants ta do, and even what it's next move is gonna be and it just makes it all the more horrible. It's inside, and such a part of me that I almost want to go along with it's thoughts but it's not like I have a choice.**

**I reach my hand up again and tuck a stray piece of hair behind Faith's ear, then I tighten my grip on her hair and jerk back suddenly. She winces and snatches my wrist in her hand, trying ta get me to let go. But I'm too strong; I pull her head to the side effortlessly. She struggles but I just laugh in her face. I lick my lips and I can feel that 'thing' part of me want to bite her neck so bad it makes me shiver, but I don't; I just hold her there. **

**She is really struggling now but she hasn't actually hit me yet or anything. I feel a hand on my shoulder and before I even look I know it's Brit. She tightens her grip. "Rylee let her go right now, I don't want to have to hurt you." Yeah, right like she could hurt me- god did I just think that? Oh I hate this thing inside a me so bad. I have to fight it, but how?**

**With my other hand I roughly bat her hand offa my shoulder and turn to look at her. "Don't you worry sis, you'll get your turn, but I'm not done with this one so….Wait your turn!!" I backhand her hard to the mouth as I scream the last words at her. She goes flying into the wall and as I watch her slump down I notice Jilly is coming around. Hey, two for the price a one, oh goodie.**

**I turn my head back at Faith who has a shocked look on her face. "Oh Faithy, don't look so surprised; it was you who wanted me out like this. Tell ya what, since you were the one to free me I'll save you for the very last, that way you can watch me kill your little Buffy bitch. Hows that sound?" **

**She gets a furious look on her face when I mention Buffy and I'm sure I struck a nerve or two, lovely, lovely. I jerk her head to the left a little to throw er off balance then I grab the waist line of her pants and pick her up. She is really light, and I look up at her as I hold her above my head. She is trying hard to get out of this defenseless position, but as I've said before and I'll say again; I'm just too damn strong for her. I wink up at her before casually tossing her at Buffy.**

**Her body smashes into the other slayer with an oh so sickening thud, and they both fall to the ground. "Oh and she picks up the spare!!" I make a fist with my right hand and bend my arm at a right angle then thrust my elbow towards my stomach. This little display, along with a keen grunting sound scores me a few disgusted looks from Buffy's little scooby gang, well the conscious ones that is. **

**Ah, that reminds me I still have yet to decide which one I want ta off first. I plan to do each one slowly, saving my friends and the slayers for last but who gets to be lucky number one? Hmmm that's definitely a toughie. I guess I could let them decide. That Xander guy is still out cold slumped against the wall, yeah he needs ta be awake for this; this isn't something you'd wanna sleep through.**

**I walk over toward him but suddenly a small red head jumps in front of me. She holds her hand out and it starts to glow red. What is she gonna turn me into a freakin rabbit and pull me out her hat? Puh-lease! She starts saying something in another language; Greek I think. Her hand gets brighter and she pauses her foreign dialect and speaks English. "You stay away from Xander, I won't let you hurt him!!"**

"**So I shouldn't break his knee caps and bite his neck until I hear the satisfying crunch to signify that I have broken it?" I give her a 'smartass' look and she get's even more pissed. I guess the dynamic slayer duo have recovered caus I hear Buffy yell:**

"**Willow no, stay away from her!!" Thank the First Evil himself, or herself I'm not really sure, anyway, I'm just so glad someone finally realizes I'm dangerous. God this was getting ridiculous! I turn my attention back to the red head who has paid no heed to her buddy's warning. Sucks ta be her.**

**I reach out and grab her throat, but I instantly recoil. It burned, really bad, like her skin was wicked hot or somethin. What the hell? I look down at my hand but there's no mark, nothing at all. I reach out and pop er one right in the face, she falls down but I scream out in pain as I find the exact same place I hit her, the nose, starts to bleed on my own face. This is getting ridiculous, what did she do to me. I can't touch her or hurt her without getting hurt myself. **

"**There's still hope. The spell I did is called Remorse Dissolve. The more powerful the evil inside her is, the stronger the spell works. It doesn't let her touch anyone she cares for while the evil is in control without burning herself, and if she tries to hurt them, well she can but the exact same injury is done to her only magnified by how ever powerful the evil is that occupies her being." **

**She is smirking up at me now, I hate it. She thinks she can just work some kind of magic mojo and beat me that easily? Oh she is so far from correct, I can handle a little pain, yeah I'll hurt them all and just deal with it somehow. Besides it can't last forever, eventually her weak little spell will wear off and I'll be able to really wreak havoc, and all I'll feel is satisfaction of a good days work.**

"**Willow get away from her, now!" Oooo Buffy sounds a little anxious, well I guess I could really put the worry in her, just for kicks. I turn back to the red head and wink at her. Her expression doesn't change though, wow she really has confidence in her little spell. Oh I'm so gonna break that. I take a step closer to her and reach my hand out towards her neck. Just as I though I hear movement behind me and just in time I duck a kick meant for my head. **

**Ha! Buffy's foot connects with her little pal's chest and she bounces off the wall. "Aww Buffy that was too easy, come on you aren't giving me your best." She glares at me from beneath her blonde hair. Then she must have remembered kicking Willow caus she whips around and scoops up her friend.**

**Well since Buffy appears to be busy tending ta her witchy little pal I guess I'll taunt everyone else in the room. I turn around and Faith is right in front a me. What is she up to? She reaches out her hand and palms my cheek gently. I scream loud as I recoil and fall to the ground. It Burned! Her Touch Burned Me!! I reach up and grab my face, half expecting it to be seared away, but there appears to be no change. There's just a left over sting from where Faith touched me.**

**I look up at Faith and I'm sure she's just lovin this. But when I look into her eyes she looks sad, what a wuss. They finally found a way to beat me and she doesn't even have the backbone enough to use it properly. I fell a little smirk graze my features as I start to imagine all the things I could do to them if my touch burned them, ha ha oh what fun I could have!**

**"Way to go Will! It worked, it worked really good." I shoot Buffy a glare but I know I'm not even registering on her threat scale anymore. How retarded is this! I need to do somethin, somethin big. So they'll all be afraid a me again, I hate not bein able to scare them, it makes me feel weak.**


	13. 13 So Not Scary Here

**Prison gates by Rizylee **

**Chapter 12: So Not Scary Here, It's Like You're Not Tryin'**

**Faith point of view**

**It felt so weird when I touched her cheek, I can't get over that feeling. And that look on her, well it's face was horrible. And I don't care if it's really some demonic being that has fused itself with the kid, I know its still her deep down and I hate hurting her. Now don't go thinkin I've gone soft caus that's way not true. But I still can't really explain why I've gone all "caring" and stuff when it comes to her, I just know that I'm not gonna let anything hurt her, and I mean anything.**

**I look over to B; she's helping Red over to the table. Rylee is glarin at her, probly just itchin to walk over and slap her but she can't because a that little spell Red pulled. I gotta give er props, I mean damn that was one hell of a spell she came up with. And she rattled it off from memory and everything. She's becomin very powerful.**

**I look back at the kid and she seems unable ta sit still. Finally she notices me watchin her and she smirks at me, then she starts ta walk over toward her pals. Jilly is sittin against the wall and Brit is leaning against her. They both look totally wiped out, and out of it. As I see Rylee walkin over to em I almost don't wanna let her get near them. She could do or say somethin that she'll regret for ever and not even know it. **

**I slowly move to follow her. Brit is holdin her arm, I think that's the one that she got tweaked earlier today. I thought it was nothing what with the 'quick healing' thing but I guess it must have gotten tweaked again. Well it's a good thing Rylee can't lay a hand on them or else she would probly use that as a weak spot. I know I would, but that's beside the point.**

**"Hey Rylee, why don't you just leave them alone before I make you." She turns and smirks at me, then just returns walking slowly up to her friends. "I said back off," I step in between her and the other two "don't make me…" I just trail off and hold my hand up. She rolls her eyes and sighs.**

**"Just because you wanna touch me doesn't mean you can't wait your turn Faithy. This'll only take a minute, then I'm all yours." She smiles at her own taunting and sidesteps me. I follow her movements and see her stop right in front of Brit and Jilly. Brit keeps her focus elsewhere but Jilly is glaring straight at her.**

**"What the hell do you want?" Jilly's voice is full of anger, and she gently pushes Brit offa her shoulder and readies herself just in case she had to stand. **

**"Well, I'm a little hurt Jillian, now what ever did I do to make you respond in such a hostel manner?" Rylee makes her voice light, and sarcastic. It seems to be getting to Jilly and she shrugs her shoulders.**

**"You threw me into a wall, but not before tryin ta pull my arm outa my socket" She rises to her feet quickly and winces as the motion jars her arm a little. "Could a been that, or the fact that you beat up on Brit, you take your pick." Her hands ball up into fists and she continues to glare at Rylee.**

**"Umm, let's see. I choose……….all of the above!" On her last words she backhands Jilly and instantly recoils in pain. "Damn it!!" She grabs her mouth and spits a little blood out. "I guess I forgot the safety word." She flashes a bloody grin a me then moves to face Jilly. Just as she does, she is met with a right hook to the cheek, then a left, and a knee to the gut. **

**"Hahaha, that was good, _cough cough, _hahaha, I bet you enjoyed that didn't you?" Jilly answers her with a sharp kick to the ribs, then to the face. Rylee is flipped over onto her back. "You know, it's bad enough that just you coming in contact with me burns, but the whole kickin the shit outa me just isn't makin my day." She sits up, then looks over at Brit. "Besides, I bet poor ol' Brittany would like ta get in on the action." **

**She jumps up to her feet and smiles at Jilly. Jilly glares at her then makes to nock her on her ass again, but Rylee was too quick. She grabs Jilly's fist and instantly a hissing noise is heard but she ignores it. She twists her fists far to the left then turns the whole arm and in the motion Jilly is flipped over and lands on her back. She clutches her arm and her eyes are closed tightly.**

**"Well, that did burn a tad but I just couldn't resist. Oh Faithy you might wanna make sure that arm isn't broken." She whips around back at Brit and crouches down. "Hey sport, you don't look too good, maybe you could just pretend to listen for a sec?" In a flash she reaches out and takes a hold a Brit's arm and hauls her to her feet. "There, now that I've got your attention, can we talk?" She releases her arm as the hissing was growing louder.**

**"Wow that smarts, anyhow I just wanted to tell ya I'm sorry……sorry thatyou're being replaced. Really, Brittany you shouldn't take it so hard, I mean Faith is just way cooler than you. She'll be able to train me, we have fun together, and plus, she is way hotter than you. Really it's you not me." She laughs as she finishes her little speech and for the first time I just wanna hit er. But Britbeats me to it. She hits Rylee in the face really fast and jumps on her, layin in punch after punch. I finally decide I better put an end to it. **

**I pull her off and see the tears in her eyes, she jerks outa my grip and glares down at Rylee. "Hahahaha, wow! You're just really takin this the wrong way. And I wanted us to still be friends, oh well." She snaps out a foot and Brit falls to the floor. She jumps back up to her feet just as Rylee rises. "Now is that really fair? We were havin a civilized conversation and you start bringin on the water works. That's really quite inconsiderate of you." She reaches out to wipe away a tear on Brit's cheek but Brit slaps her hand away.**

**"Alright kid that's enough, you've done your damage now why don't ya just go sit down." I don't care anymore if she keeps this up I'm just gonna hit her.**

**"Aww come on Faithy it's fun, let's not fight sweety." She takes a step towards me and gets a big smirk on her face. "I know you like it rough but now just isn't the time, try ta have a little self control." **

"**BAM!!" She hits the ground hard and actually looks a little surprised that I punched her. God she deserved it, I just need ta keep telling myself that.**

**"Fine, if that's the way you want it." She jumps up and fakes a right hook and I'm caught with a knee to the stomach. She grabs my hair and straightens me up, it hurts but I don't show it. She hits me in the mouth twice then in the ribs. She releases my hair and I collapse to the ground. "Ya know what? I just found a part of you I can touch." She grabs my hair again and hauls me to my feet. Then she spins my around and sends me flying off into a wall.**

**I can't see straight but through blurred vision I see her walk over to me but then get tackled by who I took to be Riley. Well, thanks soldier boy, I owe ya one. They both hit the floor but there is no hissing sound. Shit she can touch him! "Buffy, get Riley outa here!" But it was too late, Rylee got him into a head lock before I could even finish my sentence.**

**"Well, it would appear that my cute little hostess has no apparent feelings for you tough guy. Ya know what that means?" She jerks him around a little when he tries ta struggle, and tops it off with a punch to the nose. After he relaxes a little she continues. "That means the game has changed." **

**She looks around the room and her gaze falls to B who is frozen, desperately trying to figure out how to save her boyfriend. "Now blonde, if you ever want to see your tasty hunk a meat with a non-broken neck again then you will get your witchy little friend to reverse the spell. Now!" B doesn't move, she is realizing what most everyone else, including Riley is: Her boyfriend is already dead and if she has Willow reverse the spell we're all dead too.**

**She starts ta blink rapidly, probly to keep back the burning tears; she won't even get ta say goodbye. She swallows hard, and starts to speak: "Ril-Riley…… I-I'm so sorry-" Her voice cracks on her last word and my heart breaks for her. Even through all the shit B and I have been through, she doesn't deserve this. I never hated her, and I would never want her to have to go through this. It's just so horrible, I mean I think everyone in this room knew that they would never last but it still shouldn't have ended this way.**

**"Buffy, it's ok, don't worry about me. I love you so much, it's not your fault." I think he wanted to go on but Rylee tightened her grip and he was struggling for breathe. **

**"What's it gonna be Buff? I don't' think your that fast, you think you could get here before I snap his neck like a tooth pick?" She smiles down at Riley. "Too bad, he's a cutie. Not as hot as Angel but he had that 'clean marine' thing goin for him. But I think we all know it never woulda worked out; fact is you don't love him do you? No, you just loved the idea of him: a normal guy. And when you found out he wasn't even that you just stayed with him so you wouldn't hurt him." Tears are rolling down her face quietly she isn't even looking at them anymore she is just starting at the ground a few feet in front of them.**

**"But it looks like you will end up hurting him in the end won't you? Well, actually I don't know how painful it is having your neck snapped so we'll just have to judge by his facial expression." She jerks him around making everyone flinch.**

**"Ya know I could help ya out with that." She looks over at me and smiles.**

**"With what Faithy?" I roll my eyes and walk over next ta B.**

**"Ya know, the 'not knowing what it feels like to have your neck snapped' I could help ya out with that if you like." B snaps out of her trance and looks at me. Don't worry B I gotta plan, and it'll work. I hope.**

**"Huh, that was a little unexpected, oh well no matter. Anyway Buff ya know you could still save him. Just reverse the spell and he's all yours." She gives Riley one last look and mouths 'I love you'. He nods and mouths it back. She then locks eyes with Rylee and slowly shakes her head. **

**"Fine, if that's the way you want it, then I guess I have no choi-"**

**"Wait, are you serious?" Alright no turning back now, god I hope this works.**

**"What is it now Faithy, ya I'm serious now please be quiet I wanna hear the crack." I take a step forward and this gets her attention.**

**"You gave us a choice, but don't you realize that when you break his neck you're right back at our mercy? Sure you can hurt him but when he's dead B's gonna beat the shit outa you. And I get that you're evil and it's your thing to be all 'feelings hurty' but come on not so scary here, it's like you're not tryin."**

**Her expression changes, but not like she was just thinkin about somethin else; it was like she became a different person all the sudden, like she became Rylee again and not the monster that possessed her. But just as quickly as I noticed it, her expression changed back to normal. She smiled at me and nodded as if she agreed with what I had said.**

**"You know that's a good point ya make there Faithy. As soon as I kill him Tough Buff over there will probly tear me a new one, but for now I can hurt him." She backs up and away from us all now. Her mind is racing now and I can't quite figure out what she's gonna do.**

**Suddenly she slams him up against the wall and punches him six times in the ribs lighting fast. B screams and runs forward but as soon as she gets within ten feet of the two Rylee whips around and once again has a hold on Riley's neck. I walk up to B so I'm even with her. I can already see from here that Riley's rib cage is shattered. He looks like he's in extreme pain but there isn't anything we can do.**

**"So any change of heart Buff? Your decline of my generous offer the first time has resulted in my decision to kill your boy toy no matter what; but now I'm offering a slow painful death, or a quick snap a the neck. It's all up to you blonde." She pulls Riley a little closer so his face is even with hers. She leans closes and scrapes her teeth on his neck; blood leeks down out of the four tiny lines and seeps into his white shirt.**

**I here B make the tiniest little 'whimper' noise and when I look over she's crying hard but silently. She doesn't know how to help, Riley will probably die soon but now he is going to suffer. I feel like it's all my fault. I step forward and look Rylee straight in the eyes.**

**"Listen, we aren't gonna drop the spell so you might as well give up on that, we also aren't gonna let you hurt anyone else so that can be checked offa your list too. I'll tell ya what we are gonna do though, we are gonna get Rylee back and put you back into whatever shit hole you escaped from. So we can do it the easy way or we can do it-" **

**"What, do it the hard way Faithy?" She smirks at me, and I kinda surprise myself when I return the smirk. I shake my head but never break eye contact.**

**"No… we can do it the painful way." She does that weird expression 'face change' thing and I catch a glimpse of the kid again. But when she goes back to normal her face doesn't have that cockiness to it, she almost looks worried. I love it, we're about to win. I turn to B, completely ignoring Rylee.**

**"B I've got a plan and I think it'll work." That's all I say and she just nods. Riley looks pretty gone so I don't think she might have made peace with that but I can't be sure. "Red, I need you to find a spell so we can get the kid back, please hurry. And it doesn't matter what it is just find one that'll put this thing down." Willow nods and grabs Xand's arm and they both leave the room.**

**I look back over at Rylee and she looks pretty worried, like she desperately wants our attention and now that she's not getting it she is throwing a fit. **

**"I kill him. Don't think I won't. Buffy you'll never see him again and it'll be all your fault!" Her taunts look like their getting to B so I grab her arm and pull her away from Rylee. I tell her to make sure her friends are okay and I'll keep an eye on Rylee. She nods but I know she's out of it. I remember Jilly and Brit and turn to see where they are; both of them are starting at Rylee so I decide to get their attention.**

**"why don't you two come over here and sit at the table?" With out any question they both nod and take seats close to B. Good now that that's settles I guess I better keep an eye on Rylee. I turn and walk over to her and she looks desperate. "You could just let him go ya know. We're getting you help so don't worry." She glares and me and tightens her hold on her hostage. Poor Riley, this should never have happened to him. I bet he had a whole life planned out, college, army, wife, family. Bummer.**

**About twenty minutes pass and I even jump a little when Willow and X-man come burstin through the double doors. I glance at Rylee who seems to have spaced out a little but is still keepin a firm grip on soldier boy's throat. I walk over to Red to find out the update.**

**"What's the sitch Red? Did you find something that'll work?" She nods and opens up the big book she was holdin to a certain page.**

**"This spell here should bring back Rylee and expel permanently whatever demon has possessed her." I hear somethin to my left and turn to find Angel looming next to me.**

**"You'll be able to expel the demonic form this thing has taken but you can't expel what it is completely." We all give him a weird look and he thankfully continues. "What I mean is what we are seeing is a part of her, just she must have taken on this new appearance to signify the change. How she's acting, how she's stronger, and faster, that's all her; a part of her that's triggered when she feels threatened. Now we got unlucky and it took an evil demonic form but I think I've heard of it being harnessed as like a weapon almost." **

**"So what are you saying, this spell won't work?" Come on I really didn't need this now, I thought we were onto something. We need to help the kid, and this is bad news.**

**"No, this spell will put her back to normal but not forever. You can almost compare it to what happens when Angelus comes out, but with her it isn't always evil just this time. Next time she might be exactly the same just with her enhanced skills. But you need to know this is a part of her and she will need to learn to control it, because she is a potential slayer I think she can. In most cases the person or creature becomes to dangerous and has to be either locked away in solitary confinement or killed. It's never happened to a slayer before.**

**"So almost like a werewolf thing right? When she's really angry or hurt this different side takes over and we can only reverse it with magic." Angel glances at Brit and smiles slightly.**

**"Yeah pretty much, but I'm not even sure this spell will work more than once though but just so it works right now." He looks at Willow who seems ta get that hint.**

**"Okay well I figured out that she needs to come in contact with the person she is most close to. I assumed it would be one of you two but I just don't know how to find out which of you it is." **

**"Wait, what do you mean come in contact?" And how does she expect this so happen when Rylee is all 'psycho killer'?**

**"Well I think they need ta hug or embrace somehow. When this happens her old self should be strong enough to fight it's way back." Alright so now all we need ta do is figure out which of her friends she's closest to.**

**"Would either of you two know which of you she feels closest to?" I look from Brit to Jilly and back again. But they both seem pretty clueless.**

**"Well when you say 'closest to' what are ya talking about?" Jilly seems annoyed but I guess that's understandable. I don't really know how to answer that question though so I look to Red for help. She nods and takes over.**

**"Well it's going to be the person she feels safest with, and can trust, maybe the person she has known the longest. That seems like it would be significant. I think I know a spell for that if we want to try it." She stops and catches her breathe. **

**"Yeah, then let's just do that, we'll work the spell on them and which ever is most compatible is our girl." Ok problem solved. **

**"Well the spell doesn't focus on just one person, we need to take a piece of her hair then I'll hold it out, say some words and a little number will appear on everyone's wrist within a fifty foot radius of her. The person with the highest number the person she will be closest to." I turn back toward Rylee and she looks pissed. She is still holding Riley though, so I guess he really isn't gonna make it outa this.**

**"Kay, I'll get the hair, you just be ready." I start to approach Rylee and she tenses up. I start to walk more to the left, she notices this and eases away from the wall slightly. When I feel she is in as good a position as she can be I make my move. A run to the left of her at the wall and jump at it, I plant my foot and push off. Before she can react I whip out my hand and grab her hair. As I fall back down I pull slightly and a small strand leaves her head. She whips around evidently not knowing what I just did. **

**"You missed Faithy, what was all that about?" I just smirk and rejoin the others. I hand Willow the hair and we all ease closer to Rylee. Willow starts to say some weird words then she blows the hair at Rylee. I can feel a warm feeling in my stomach and it makes me feel tired. I look around and everyone else must feel it too because some people are rubbin their eyes and blinking fast. I look down at my arm and a little blue number appears; 93. Huh that seems low, but then again I don't know how the scale is set up so hey this could be high.**

**"Okay everyone hold out you right arms." WE all extend our wrists and the numbers are as follows; Angel- 14, Xander- 26, Giles- 55, Willow-53, Buffy-87, Brit-82, Jilly-79, and mine-93. Everyone is reading everyone else's number and slowly all eyes are settling on my wrist. I can feel their eyes boring into me and I suddenly realize I hate being stared at.**

**"Faith, you're the highest." Red sounds like she doesn't believe it, hell I don't believe it. How did both B and I beat out Brit and Jilly? That just doesn't make sense.**

**"Something must have gone wrong, I mean how could this be right?" Willow just shakes her head and everyone else doesn't look at me.**

**"No, these results are correct there was no way it could fail, you're the one Faith. Ya know it almost makes sense, you're both slayers so it makes sense she feels close to you." Whatever, I shrug and turn away. I play it off like I'm confused and doubtful but really I'm happy caus I do feel a bond with the kid and to know she feels it too makes me happy.**

**"So…. Showtime? What do I gotta do, just hug her?" I'm finding it hard ta believe that me just huggin her will make her normal again. There's gotta be more to it than that.**

**"Pretty much, Buffy I-I don't know what to say about Riley. I don't think we'll be able to save him, I so sorry. I just don't see any way." Willow raps her arms around B, but she seems cold and distracted. I guess anyone would be but still, this has to be hard on her.**

**"No, I know. Let's just save the girl alright." B turns towards Rylee and we all move into a semi circle around the kid. She tenses up, I think she knows we're about do something and she can't do a thing to stop it.**

**"Okay I'll start saying the spell and about half way through I'll give you the signal and you can well, grab her I guess." I nod and focus on Rylee, I start to go into 'slayer mode'. All I can think about is the task at hand and what needs ta be done. Gotta save her, gotta save her; I just keep sayin that over and over in my head. Here we go.**

**"It won't work, I'll tell you that right now. And if you don't stop I'll kill him, I swear I will." She is desperate, we all know it. It still won't make this any easier though.**

**"You've lost, deal with it." B's words are cold and lifeless but they seem to sink in. Rylee is looking around at all of us trying to figure out what we're doing. **

**Red starts talkin in a different language and I get ready. She goes on for a few minutes then pauses. I look over at her and she nods. I spring at Rylee. She is startled by the sudden movement but recovers fast. Almost too fast; she backs up dragging Riley with her. She suddenly screams 'no' at the top of her lungs and with a sudden twist I here the snap. I slam myself into her and outa the corner of my eye I see Riley's limp body fall to the floor. Willow quickly continues her spell and I start to glow orange. My whole body is humming and I can feel it slowly channeling from me to Rylee.**

**She struggles against my grip and manages to push one arm away, but I still hang on with my other arm. I can feel her slipping away and just when I thought she was free I feel strong arms wrap around both of us. This allows me to get both arms tightly secured around her waist and fore-arms. I look over and see that the strong arms belong to Buffy who is holding tight to Rylee's shoulders.**

**"No!! You can't do this to me, I won't go back! I won't!!" She is pushing as hard as she can but with B and me both holding her she is only tiring herself out. We've done it, I know we have. Red stops talking and Rylee stops struggling. She is tensed up though, so B and I are cautious when we release her. Rylee just stands there with a blank look on her face; her eyes look cloudy and she is breathing really quiet. **

**Suddenly she snaps her head over towards where Riley's body lays. She takes a step back and starts shaking her head. "I didn't, it wasn't me, please I'm so sorry, I-I just.." She is pressed up against the wall and is startin at Riley. Tears roll down her cheeks. Then I am totally shocked at what happens next; B looks from kid to Riley and back again then she slowly walks up to Rylee and takes her in her arms.**

**"It's ok, we know. I know it wasn't you." Rylee goes limp in B's arms and she slowly lowers her to the ground. They sit there like that for a long time; Buffy just holds Rylee in her arms and they both cry hard. I feel like I should do something but I have no idea what. I guess they need this to try to get over what happened today. Wow, what a day. I need a vacation.**


	14. 14 Settling of the Uneven Scores

**Prison gates by Rizylee**

**A/N: I just want to appologize for accidentlay posting this update under a different story. I sorta just realized my little mistake this afternoon. So this is where this chapter really belongs and sorry for any confusion. It has been a while since I've updated this story and all I can say about that is two words: writer's block. It sucks and I just got over a bad case of it. So here's the next installment, and if any of you ouot there reading this story wouldn't mind I would love some reveiws on the last few chapters so I can get some feed back on where to take this story, thanks!**

**Chapter 14: Settling of the Uneven Scores **

**Rylee point of view**

**So I'm back. Yippee, right? I mean I guess I am glad that I'm not some scary enraged version of an evil me, caus that wasn't much fun. But now that it's me again nobody really treats me the same. I must have done some messed up shit because the only person who will talk to me is Faith. She's being pretty cool but I know I did somethin ta her, I just really hope it isn't that huge gash on her shoulder, caus it looks wicked painful.**

**Brit and Jilly won't even look at me. I've tried ta talk to them a few times but they'll only give me 'yes' or 'no' or 'few word' sentences. I want to know what I did to everyone so I can know what to apologize for. Faith said I shouldn't worry about apologizin because it wasn't me who hurt everyone but still, it was my body and my voice so I feel responsible.**

**So right now we're just sittin in our cell; Faith and I. I guess Buffy is tryin ta work some deal so that miraculously all four of us can gat outa here. Yeah I really don't see that happenin, I know that her and her pals have some pull but I really don't think we're gonna be gettin outa here any time soon. And I'm not leavin anyone behind; it's all or none.**

**Faith is doin pull ups off a pipe and I'm lounging on the bed wallowing in my guilt. I guess nobody ever mentioned to me how not fun wallowing is. I want ta go talk to Brit and Jilly but I don't think they wanna see me right now. I'm getting bored with the whole 'wallowing' thing so I guess I'll bug Faith.**

**She is really concentratin on her pull ups so she doesn't hear me get up and walk over behind her. She is sweating a lot and she kinda smells weird so I'm keepin my distance but I wanna figure out some way to scare her. Oh I got it! I take a deep breathe so I don't have to inhale the toxic fumes escaping from her pits and in move in closer to her. I reach up to her ribs and wait a sec, as she brings her chin up to the bar and grab both her sides and stat tickling her. **

**"WHHAAAAHEYWHATTHEHELL!!!!" She let's go of the bar and I wasn't expecting this; she falls back and I happen ta be right were her momentum takes her. We land with a crash on the concrete and I am overwhelmed with a lack of oxygen. She is layin on my chest and stomach so even if I wanted ta breathe I couldn't, and since she is this close I can practically taste the mass quantity of B.O. that's pouring offa her. So naturally I keep my mouth tightly closed. **

**"Oh freakin a! You scared the shit outa me! God you just love doin that don't cha?" I open my mouth to respond but I'm feeling dizzy from the lack of air so I just squirm around a lot. She must get the message caus she rolls off and starts laughin at me. "Aw what's wrong, was I squishin ya? Poor baby." I roll my eyes and sit up.**

**"You smell." I was actually serious but this only causes her to laugh more. Brat. I roll away from her and stand up. The guards opened the cell doors a little while ago but I don't really think now is the time to seek out Brit and Jilly. Maybe I can ask Faith if she knows somethin about those two.**

**"Hey Faith, can I talk ta you?" She gets a serious look on her face and puts down the towel she was using.**

**"Sure kid, what's up?" I walk over and sit down on the bed, she gets the hint and joins me.**

**"Well, it's about Brit and Jilly. Did I do something like really bad ta them when I was all psycho chick caus it's like they've been avoiding me and I don't know why. I really wanna go and talk ta them and try to apologize, but I get the feeling they really don't wanna be around me right now." She nods but then just turn s to look out the window, right now I'm just tryin ta catch my breathe after my babble-thon.**

**"I don't think they blame you…..but I'm pretty sure what happened hit home." Well, tell me what the hell I did!! She does this sometimes, gives me a weird 'not answer' instead of just answering my question. Drives me nuts.**

**"Faith, tell me what I did to them, I need ta know." She sighs and turns back towards me. She is starin straight into my eyes and I think she can tell I need ta hear this. So she proceeds to tell me everything I did while I was…..different, with in depth detail. **

**When she finished I just sorta sat there, I honestly had no clue of what to say. I can't believe that was me, that I did……..those things, to everyone. And the worst of it all……….I killed a man. An innocent man, whom I really can't remember. The last thing I remember was opening my eyes and Buffy holding me, which was really weird to wake up to by the way.**

**I look out through the bars of our cell, I can't look at Faith right now, its just too hard. What must Jilly and Brit be thinking? What is Faith thinking? Do they hate me, does Faith hate me? Is she just playing nice because she has ta share a cell with me? After what I did to everyone I wouldn't blame them.**

**"Hey, look at me. Kid look at me right now." Her voice is really serious so I just sigh and turn my head to face her. Just like I thought it's increasingly difficult to look her in the eyes, but at the same time I can't look away.**

**"It…Was….Not….You. Do you understand me?" I don't understand her, not really. Of course it was me, I just don't remember any of it, but that's no excuse. Why did I let myself loose control like that, why did I let that 'thing' come take over me when I was vulnerable. **

**"God you don't listen very good, it wasn't your fault, when you…..changed it was like you were open, and that 'thing' whatever it was just grabbed the opportunity to posses you and seek revenge on B and me. But he's gone now and it's you that's sitting here right now, I know that and your friends know that." Yeah, then why don't I know that?**

**"Look I hear what you're sayin, but I still feel responsible. I mean……… I killed that guy, he didn't do a thing to me and I broke…" I stop talking and sorta trail off. I don't think I really wanted to finish that sentence anyway.**

**"Well do me a favor and quit blaming yourself alright? If you really feel this strongly about it then go talk to your pals. I need ta go take care of some stuff and you shouldn't be alone anyway." I nod, and she stands up. **

**"I'll be back in a little while, see ya?" I nod again and she leaves. I guess I could and probly should go find Brit and Jilly. I just know it's gonna be hard to face them, even if everybody says they understand I know deep down they're all afraid I'll snap again. Honestly, I'm kinda freaked about that myself.**

**Faith point of view**

**I can't believe the kid's takin this so hard. Why can't she understand that we know it wasn't her, she thinks we don't get that but we do. At least I do, and I'm sure B understands. I mean she was upset and all but seriously, she seemed more upset about me killin that Fitch guy than losin her boy. That's still gotta be ruff though. I really fell bad for her, she's lost so damn much in her life and this is just another thing to add to the list. **

**So I finally get to the visitation hall and make my way to the same booth I met B in a few days ago. But this time it's just her, no scoobies, no Angel, just B lookin like hell.**

**I sit down and pick up the phone. She does the same and her eyes instantly fill with tears. God this is heart breaking, I know, I know, I'm goin soft but you're not seeing what I am. She looks so, so………alone.**

**"Hey B, how ya holdin up?" The phone starts to shake a little in her hand but she steadies herself and takes a deep breathe.**

**"H-Hey Faith _sniff_ I'm alright, I guess." God, don't understand why she wanted to see me today, or at all for that matter. I figured we weren't done yet, but just yesterday she watched her boyfriend get killed by a potential slayer.**

**"I'm sorry but I gotta ask, what are you doing here Buffy?" She looks at me, I mean right at me and it's like she's trying desperately to hold herself together, but not because of her recent loss.**

**"I need you-um I mean I need your help Faith." Okay, what is she talking about. What could she possibly need me for? Is anyone else this confused, or is it just me?**

**"Umm, yeah sure B, whatever you need." I smile a little and her eyes brighten just slightly. Then she returns the smile and shakes her head.**

**"You don't even know what I'm asking, what if it was something really bad?" She's looking me right in the eyes again. **

**"Doesn't matter, I'm a good guy now, just point me in the right direction." Oh no, she's getting all teary again. She looks away hoping that I haven't noticed, yeah right. After a few seconds she gets it together again and turns back to me.**

**"Thank you, really this is serious. The counsel's agreed to try and help get you and the three girls out of here, so I'll let you know when you're leaving. Um I guess I'll come in tomorrow, same time?" She stops babbling and catches her breathe. I nod and we both stand up.**

**"Sounds like a plan, see ya tomorrow B." She nods, but doesn't hang up the phone yet, so I stay on too.**

**"Yeah tomorrow, and Faith; thanks." She smiles, I nod and we both hang up and walk away. As I make my way back to the cell I can't help but be curious as to what big time drama is goin on in Sunnydale. But it occurs to me that it really doesn't matter, it must be serious if B really needs my help this bad, but then again I probly would have agreed to help with anything; big or small. **

**I'm almost to our section when I see four big gorilla chicks standing around outside the cell. As I approach they get quite, I look in the and see Rylee is in there sleepin. **

**"Can I help you with somethin?" I don't wanna piss em off but they need ta leave before I get pissed myself.**

**"You Faith?" This biggest one speaks up, I bet she's the leader of this little gang. I nod and glance back at the kid.**

**"I'm suppost ta tell ya ta go to the cafeteria for somethin, warden's request." Huh, now why don't I believe her? I look at the four of them questioningly. **

**"So why couldn't he just meet me here? Somehow I don't believe that if he needed to see me he would meet in the cafeteria." I was sure they were lying but none of them flinch when I try to call them on it.**

**"Don't ask me, one of the guards just told me to pass it on to you. If you're not gonna go let me know caus I wanna see the beating they give ya for breakin the rules." She grins at me with all eight of her teeth and I look in at the kid once more. I guess I shouldn't make trouble right now, and if the kid's still out she won't miss me. I nod and turn to leave.**

**As I now make the trek to the cafeteria I'm thinkin I shoulda made those chicks clear out, I don't like them being there with the kid being asleep. Damn, I gotta a weird feelin bout this whole meetin, and the cafeteria looks pretty dark. This doesn't look too promising. **

**Rylee point of view**

**I decided not to go see Brit or Jilly. I don't know why, but I thought it would be best to stay away from them for a while, just give em some space.**

**After Faith left I thought a lot about what she told me. All that stuff I did to everyone, and I can't help but dwell on that spell they did before they got me back. I didn't really understand it but for the most part I think it was suppost ta fid out who I was closest to. **

**Now if you were to just ask me this question I don't know for sure who I would pick; Brit or Jilly. I think Brit though because she was the first person I met when I came here, so it just seems natural that I'm closer to her. But don't get me wrong Jilly and I are close too, she's like my sister we're so much alike.**

**But the thing is they didn't ask me, they couldn't caus I was all evil and such. I guess the spell would be the best way to figure out an answer because it relies on my truest feelings. I always thought I knew my truest feelings but I guess my subconscious self had better insight. **

**The results of the spell are really confusing; how in the world do I feel closer to two people who I just met? Is it because we're all slayers? Brit's a slayer too, shouldn't I feel just as close to her? I don't get it, but what I do get is that's probly why Brit and Jilly wouldn't wanna see me right now. I can't believe I picked Faith and Buffy over those two, I'm really at a loss here.**

**I think I'll just take a nap, my head hurts anyway and some sleep will do me good. I wonder what Faith had to do anyway, she's been gone like an hour.**

**a few hours later **

**I can tell already it's dark, don't need ta open my eyes or anything. I can also tell that I'm not alone, and whoever is in the cell with me is watchin me sleep. I think I might know who it is, but it's hard to tell.**

**I slowly open my eyes and I can see someone leaning against the wall staring at me. Their in shadow so I all I know is it's not who I thought it was, it's not Faith.**

**I sit up and they straighten up off the wall. I squint and discover it's not Brit or Jilly either. Who the hell is it? I'm getting get this bad vibe from them and I don't like this. It's dark out, why hasn't Faith come back yet? Something feels wrong.**

**"Feel rested?" I think I know that voice, but I'm not sure. God I wish Faith was here, or Brit or Jilly, just someone. **

**"Who are you?" They take a step forward into the light and my breathe catches in my throat. It's Maxine, or 'big Max' as everyone of her little groupies calls her. She hates me, and I must say the feeling's more than mutual. She gets a big smile on her face as I realize who she is. She hates me for a number of reason, one in particular is that it was me, Jilly, and Brit that knocked out most of her teeth.**

**"You remember me now you little piece of shit?" I tense up as I hear laughter outside the cell. I look past her and see three of her goons lurking around my only exit. I'm so much more than screwed.**

**"Guess I finally caught you alone; your little friends aren't here ta save ya. And I made sure your big cell mate was busy, I don't think she'd be too happy to find out I beat the shit outa her bitch." I glare up at her, I so wish Faith was here; she could kill this big ape and I would love it.**

**"I can handle myself, oh and I don't really think I have to say it but if you hurt any of them I'll make sure you lose more than your teeth this time." Yeah, that may not have been the best thing to say right now but I'm not gonna back down. Nobody pushes me around, even when things are hopeless I'll still act like the smartass rebel. It's just me.**

**"You seem pretty confident, maybe if I can't break your spirit I'll take ya to J.J. and the Stompers, they've had their eye on you ever since that incident with the psycho chick. You never shoulda got in bad with those guys, they're dangerous."**

**Yeah right, you remember me telling ya about those guys right? Well Brit, Jilly, and I never think too much of em. They don't have any real power around here except that like two thirds of the prison seems to be in their little gang. The leader J.J. hates me though ever since that day when Faith first got here and him and I got into it outside the safety of the red ropes. He wet his pants and Brit and Jilly kicked the snot out a his best boys. If these chicks try to take me there they're gonna loose a limb tryin.**

**"I'm not scared of J.J. and his goons. If he's gotta problem then he can come see me himself." I glare at her defiantly even though in a few seconds she's probly gonna be kicking the shit outa me.**

**"Well I thought you'd say that, so I set up this little confrontation myself." I swallow hard as I see J.J. and two big guys step into the cell. God this just isn't my day, but I gotta ask; where the hell are the guards?**

**"Fuck you J. you and the man-women over there had to set this up just so you could get me alone, other wise you couldn't take me. Fucking cheater." See I told you, the count's now seven on one and I still gotta shoot my mouth off. Oh well. He smirks a little and nods over his shoulder.**

**"Such language, I'm a little insulted. I bet you're wondering where the guards are in all this, aren't you?" I glare knifes at him but he seems unfazed.**

**"Hadn't crossed my mind." Yeah it was a lie but he doesn't need ta hear that. I can tell he's pullin the whole 'evil villain' thing and is just diein to reveille 'how he did it'. Like I really care.**

**"Well I'll tell ya anyway; after that little stunt you pulled the day the new convict arrived I've wanted to make you pay. So I set up this two hour window where they look the other way while I have my fun." I cringe a little when I hear the 'two hour' part. I don't know if I can stall that long.**

**"Oh don't tell me you're still sore about the whole wetting yourself in front of the entire prison population? Poor boy." His smirk fades and I think whatever is suppost ta happen tonight is about to start. I don't think I'll be able to stall anymore.**

**"What can I say, that kind of thing sticks with a guy. Oh and don't worry about anything like that happening again tonight; I've made sure your newbie friend is being kept busy. She's really not as scary as I thought the first day she got here, but man is she strong." He starts to laugh and a million things start flashing through my head about where Faith is. That's the last straw, I can't stall anymore even if I wanted to; I'm way too pissed.**

**I jump up of the bed and they all take a step back, good even when I'm outnumbered they should still of afraid of me. Unfortunately they regain themselves quickly. The four big women step forward and I guess they get first dibs. **

**I let them form a half circle around me, the three men blocking the exit, not that I'm interested in leaving anyway. I want to hurt them, all of them, I need this. They've made a big mistake, they think they have the upper hand but they're wrong, so wrong.**

**One of the smaller girls rushes at me with her fists swingin, I block all of them with more ease than I expected. She's getting tired fast which makes her hasty. She lunges with a hard right hook and I catch her hand and twist really far. She screams and two other girls come at us.**

**I punch her elbow hard and I hear the bone break so I release her. The two girls tackle me to the ground and try to pin me. I land a firm upper cut in one of their jaws. She goes flyin offa me and hits the wall. I roll the other one off me, but suddenly I'm hit in the ribs with something. I crash into one of the beds and stare up at big Max, bitch. **

**I jump to my feet and block her first two swings. But she's a way better fighter than her three goons and soon lands a knee to my ribs. I fall to the ground and her and her two other goons start layin into me with a fury of kicks and stomps. **

**I can feel myself loosing consciousness, I have to do something or they're gonna knock me out cold and than the hurt will really start. I don't wanna go into detail mostly caus it'll psyche me out but let's just say these people here tonight are here for a reason. They aren't exactly the chocolate and flowers types if ya get what I'm sayin.**

**I find some inner strength and explode up from under them. They must have thought I was already done caus they all are wearin the same look of shock that I'm able to stand after a beating like that. **

**I strut straight up to Max and punch her square in the nose. Blood comes rushing out as she screeches and falls to her knees. Her two remaining goons kneel down and try to help in some way, but she angrily waves them off and mumbles something about 'tear that slut apart'.**

**They both rise and come at me, but I am so ready for them. I focus on the one on the right first and fake a left then catch the big ape off guard with a right. She stumbles back and I do I jump kick and hit her in the chest. She hits the ground with a loud thud and her head bounces off the concrete. **

**Her friend just stares after her and doesn't even see me coming. I roundhouse kick her in the head, she spins around and is heading for the floor as I stomp her ankle into the ground. She cries out in pain but I'm more focused on big Max as she rises, her face covered in blood.**

**Out of nowhere she let's out some kind of crazy battle cry and runs at me. Have you ever been on the business end of a charging bull or an oncoming freight train? Well that's what this was like, only much louder. I had no clue of what to do, but at the last minute I felt my instincts take over; I take a half step towards her and jump into the air. I plant my hands on her shoulder and spin myself around in mid-air. As I flip and start to head back towards the ground I kick out hard and both my heels dig into her spine. **

**She is carried by my kick added to her momentum into the concrete wall and bounces offa it. She falls back and like a big freakin tree crashes to the ground. I walk up to her and see that she's slowly passing out.**

**"You've just been slayed biotch." I smile and turn back around. J.J. and his two big muscle heads are staring at me in amazement. I know, I know, I'm just that damn good. Actually I kinda surprised myself a bit. I mean I'm freakin wiped out after four on one, but the fun's not over yet. **

**"That was impressive blonde I gotta say, but you were just up against weak, arrogant, females, much like yourself. Let's see how you handle a real beating." He smiles big and the three big men strep forward. **

**I ready myself and get into a fighting stance. The two big guys come at me slow but they spread out, yeah they actually know what they're doin this is gonna suck. **

**They both spring at me quickly and I don't know which one to block. They each grab an arm and twist forward. I lean forward to ease the pain a little but this is exactly what they wanted. I'm not sure which one but on of them kicks me hard in the back and my knees buckle. I suck in air to try and re-catch my breathe.**

**I fell them each dig a knee into my shoulders so I can't really struggle without dislocating a shoulder, or both. J.J. is smiling really wide as he saunters up to me. When he gets close enough I spit blood on his shoes. **

**"Why you arrogant little-" he cuts himself off as he kicks me in the chest with the same foot I just spat on. "-I really like these shoes." I think more than one rib is cracked and it's makin it extremely difficult to catch my breathe.**

**"You still don't get it do you? I've won, I could kill you right now and yet you don't grovel or beg for your life or nothin. I own you, and no one can save you from that; not the guards, not your little friends, not the hot brunette with whom you share this cell. Don't you get that, or are you really just that stupid?" I glare up at him, he hasn't won, I know this caus I'm not unconscious yet. **

**"I'm…. not…… finished…… yet." That was a lot harder to say than to think I gotta say. My ribs and chest are throbbing but I had to let him know I'm not goin out without a fight. He kneels down in front of me, still sportin that obnoxious grin.**

**"Well that's good, because I'm just getting started." He reaches out and tucks some hair behind my ear. I cringe at his touch and almost wanna throw up. He's just revolting, everything about him.**

**"Don't fu-fucking touch m-me, you ass hole." His idiotic grin finally fades and he looks a little taken back. Then without warning he backhands me really hard. I'm jerked free of the grip his pals had on me and I just lay there on the cool cement. **

**He tucks the toe of his shoe under my stomach and rolls me over. I lay on my back glaring up at him and he says something to his goons. One of them leaves and returns again in a few seconds with a bucket and a duffel bag. Oh lovely, it looks like the jack ass came well prepared. I've never been on e for tourcher so I try to sit up but realize my body isn't responding too well. I practically scream trying to sit up but nothin's happening.**

**He takes the bucket from the goon and swirls it around, there's some kinda of liquid in it I just don't know what it is. Guess it doesn't really matter though caus the next thing I know he dumps the entire contents on me. Well it might as well have been acid caus that's how bad it burned.**

**"AAAAAAHHHHHFFFFUUUCCKKK!!!!!!!!" I scream loud and long. I feel my body involuntarily twitch and cringe with pain. I hear all the small cuts and gashes on my face and arms hiss and sizzle. I smell blood and salt as I struggle to wipe off whatever the substance is. **

**"ohfuckohfuckohfuckshitshitshityousonofabitch" I just mumble and twitch as him and his buddies just laugh down at me. Whatever it was it got in my eyes too and they burn like hell. My whole body is on fire, and I just want to die. **

**"Salt water. Feels like boiling acid on those open cuts don't it?" I try to glare at him and curse his name but I can't see straight so I don't know where he is exactly. So I just continue to twitch and throw out random cuz words. **

**After about ten minutes he says something else and I fell four big hands on my arms pulling me up and holds me against a wall. I open my eyes and a surprised to see that I can well, see. He reaches into the duffel bag and pulls out a syringe. **

**"Hmmm, what's in the syringe, what could it be? I bet your just 'dying' to know aren't you?" He laughs and walks up to me.**

**"This is Delpheus. It's a magic drug that's similar to Orpheus, but this is mostly used as a tourcher devise. It's effects are unpredictable and vary between subjects. But I'm just so damn curious to see what it does to that pretty little body of yours." As he gets closer to me I try to struggle but my limbs feel like jello after the nerve shock they just got.**

**He leans in real close as he taps the tube a little to make sure there's no air. Then he quickly shoves the needle into my neck. I try not to wince but I can't help it, as I feel the drug enter my bloodstream. My head instantly throbs. His goons release me and I collapse to the floor.**

"**You know, if you survive this, you'll have to tell me the name-a that sexy brunette you bunk with, love to inject her some time after I-" **

**He stops short and is suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around. A tall dark brunette snatches the syringe from his hand and pulls the piston all the way, filling the tube with air. She hauls back and crams it into his neck and forces all the air into his vein. She breaks the needle off in his throat and throws him into a wall.**

**"Her name is Faith!" She says loudly, and the rushes at the two remaining guys. They start swinging at her but she ducks and dodges every attack. Finally she grabs of the guys' wrist and twists quickly and pulls up. I hear bone crack and twist as he lets out a loud scream. She pulls him forward and kicks him in the teeth. **

**The other guy tries to run and she jumps at him, kicking him in the back between his shoulders. Then she grips his right should firmly and pushes him to the side slightly. Their standing side by side when all the sudden she kicks hid knee sideways. Then elbows him in the face. **

**He falls to the ground unconscious; she glances around the room to make sure there's no more threat before turning her attention to me. I can feel my muscles shaking and quivering, my head is throbbing, and I feel like I should throw up. But I look up at her and can't help but smile. A little late, but better late than never I must say.**

**"Aw shit kid, I'm really sorry." She kneels down and grabs my shoulders. I close my eyes tight as I'm suddenly hit with what feels like a volt of electricity. I get real dizzy and slump back against the wall. She pulls me close and I can feel myself leave the floor. I lean against her and it feels like I'm riding that carnival ride that spins you around really fast and simulates zero gravity. I always hated that ride.**

**"Hey, just stay here, and I'll be right back okay?" I open my eyes but have to shut them again because the dim light kills my eyes. I don't want to be alone, why is she leaving? **

**I turn my head to the side and try again to open my eyes, the light doesn't hit them directly so I'm able to keep them open as I watch her drag out the four girls I fought earlier. Then she drags out the three men and slides the cell door closed. It latches into place and locks us in, but I don't really think about that, all I know is that it locks those ass holes out.**

**She comes back over to the bed and sits down next to me. I had to close my eyes though caus that damn dim light is killin them. Every couple-a minutes I'm hit with another one of those muscle shock things and it makes me double over in pain. I think a while ago Faith laid down next to me, she's been whispering stuff to me tryin ta make me feel better but nothin's helping.**

**I'm on my stomach facing her. I have my left arm firmly wrapped around my stomach and the other arm is draped over Faith squeezing her hand. My eyes are closed tightly and my head is resting on her shoulder. God, is this what it feels like to die? Faith continues to whisper stuff to me even though I have no clue what she' saying it's just good to hear her voice. I try to ease my breathing and I can feel sleep coming. This hurts so bad, I just can't wait to be unconscious.**


	15. 15Reckless Behavior is Good for the Soul

**A/N: I guess it's been a little while since I've updated, and i do appologize to those of you who are reading this. I must say though, some reviews on the last few chapters would help speed things up, I'm just saying. So I think that's it, once again I would love some reviews please even if it's criticism I would like to know how everyone is liking the story so far. Thanx!!**

**P.S. Let me know what you all think of the action and fight scenes: good/bad/too many/not enough...lemme know!!**

**Prison gates by Rizylee **

**Chapter 15: Reckless Behavior is Good for the Soul**

**Rylee's point of view**

**Oh god, I hurt all over. Literally, I am throbbing from my head to my feet. Lucky for me that shit J.J. injected me with wears off in half a day, so it's almost outa my system. But god, it was terrible, I had the shakes, a migraine, I felt like I could puke my guts out, and along with the constant muscle spasms I felt like I was dying. **

**But Faith stayed with me most of today, she was a big help. No really, she got a cloth and kept getting it wet with warm water for my head. And she cleaned up my cuts, she really helped me. And when she had to leave she went and got Brit and Jilly to stay with me while she was gone.**

**They're here now, everything seems cool but Jilly won't really talk to me. Brit is sitting with me on the bed and I'm explaining what Faith told me about maybe getting outa here.**

**"So whatever it is, it's gotta be big for Buffy to be this freaked Faith said." Brit nods and glances at Jilly. **

**"What do you think Jilly?" Jilly doesn't answer and I can tell Brit's getting annoyed. She stands up and sighs loudly.**

**"Do you have a problem or something? Caus the whole time we've been here you've only said like three words to your best friend." Brit is glaring at Jilly. I don't think this is going to go well, I sorta wish we didn't have to do this right now, I feel way too drained to fight right now.**

**"You don't know how the hell we rate as friends anymore." Okay that was a little bit expected. God will she ever be able to forgive me? I wish I could turn back time and rewind a few weeks to before we even met Faith. Alright I don't mean that, but still this sucks.**

**"What the hell is that suppost ta mean? Are you seriously blaming her for what happened?" Brit takes a step towards Jilly and now I 'know' this isn't going to go well. And the worst part is I can't play referee because of my recent events.**

**"No…..I'm not blaming her for what that monster did. But I am going to hold her responsible for that fucking spell!" Jilly is right up in Brit's face now and this is never a safe place to be. I try to stand up but my leg is killing me from yesterday.**

**"You better back the hell up now!" Brit looks like she could blow a gasket any time and Jilly isn't gonna back down either. Shit!**

**"And if I don't? I don't get why I gotta be here anyway, and I don't get why you wanna be. You know perfectly well how she really feels about us!" Jilly glares over at me and suddenly I feel about three inches tall.**

**"That stupid spell doesn't mean a damn thing! Don't be stupid Jillian you know we're still her friends!!" I'm glad Brit's defending me but I can't help but think she's tryin ta convince herself as well.**

**"How can you be sure? Huh? And why am I stupid to question these things?!? You know what…fuck you!" Jilly shoves Brit back and stomps towards the door. **

**"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Brit is up and blocking her way in a flash.**

**"Guys……don't do this. Please." They both turn and glare at me. God this is gonna get ugly.**

**"Stay outa this!!!" They both scream in unison.**

**"Look I don't gotta problem with you…..but I don't feel the need to hang around someone who doesn't count me as high a friend as I think of her. And after what happened the other day.." Oh god Jilly don't say it, please don't say what I think you're gonna say.**

**"…..after what happened the other day I just don't think I can trust her." Oh wow that hurt. I can't believe this is happening, we've been friends for so long and I just freakin screwed it up royally. She tries to walk outa the cell but Brit grabs her arm.**

**"Oh no, I don't think so. You're not walking out that easily. The three of us have been friends for like three years, we've been through a lot of shit together and you aren't gonna throw that away just caus your jealous caus I'm jealous too. You can't seriously think-" "BAM" **

**Brit stumbles back into the wall and barely keeps from fallin down. She regains herself in a few seconds and glares up at Jilly.**

**"You gonna stop me, potential girl?" Jilly is really pissed now, I've only seen her like this a few other times and it never ends with kisses and flowers.**

**"Yeah," Brit spits out blood "yeah I am." She stand straight and almost faster than I can catch, nails Jilly square in the nose, just like I did to Max last night. Jilly's head snaps back but she doesn't stumble at all. She has a hand over her nose tryin to stop the bleeding but Brit has one hell of a left hook.**

**"You guys stop!" Brit looks at me then takes a step forward and shoves Jilly, hard. Jilly stumbles back and lands on the other bed. She glares and Brit then jumps up in a fighting stance. God this is gonna get bad, someone needs to stop this.**

**"Big mistake." Jilly swings her fist but instead of punching Brit, she brings her knee up simultaneously and drives it into Brit's ribs. Brit doubles over and Jilly takes this opportunity to backhand her in the face. **

**"Stop it!! Stop now!!" Brit is laying on the floor looking rather dizzy. Jilly walks up to her and is about to say something when out of nowhere Brit's foot snaps out and connects with Jilly's knee.**

**Brit is on her feet now as Jilly is trying to remain standing. Suddenly she leaps at Jilly and tackles her to the ground. I've got to do something. I stand up slowly and struggle to remain balanced.**

**After a few seconds of punching and kicking the two are standing now and are a few feet apart. I take this opportunity to move in between them. I look from Jilly to Brit and they both look pretty bad. Both are angry as freakin wasps and are sporting some nasty bruises.**

**"Get outa the way Rylee, I won't ask again." I look at Brit and as much as I really don't wanna mess with her I hold my ground. I ignore her and glance back at Jilly. She has her fists up and looks like she's gonna hit something real quick.**

**"I don't wanna be around either of you right now so let me leave!" I sigh and turn back towards Brit.**

**"Well that's too damn bad caus we need to work through this now, you're just gonna hafta deal with it." Brit take s a step closer and I tense up.**

**"If you don't let me leave right now, I'm gonna start hittin ya again." Jilly takes a step closer too and I'm startin ta get claustrophobic. **

**"I'm not movin so I guess you're gonna hafta do somethin." Out the corner of my eye I see Jilly start to move, so before she can get around me so her fist connects with Brit I step in the way. "BAM"**

**I fall backward and sorta bounce off the ground. My cheek is throbbing, that really hurt.**

**"What the hell is going on here?" Oh hey it's Faith. Or 'Faiths' rather caus I'm kinda seeing about three Faiths right now. No little flying cartoon birds though, huh.**

**Slowly the two outside Faiths morph into the middle one and I stop seeing triplets. That's a scary thought; three Faiths. Well the original steps forward and kneels down by me. She puts a hand over where Jilly socked me and sighs heavily.**

**"Does someone wanna explain to why the kid is all 'horizontal' and swollen?" Ha Ha their in trouble now, she really sounds irritated. Well good, maybe Faith can talk some reason into them, caus the stupid fighting amongst friends was getting old.**

**"If one of you two doesn't start talkin fast I'm gonna start crackin heads." Oookaaayy. Maybe Faith isn't exactly the person to go to for 'non-violent' solutions.**

**"No, no look it's nothin, just a few things got outa hand. No biggie." Faith looks at me weird then returns her gaze to Jilly and Brit, who have apparently have cooled down…… a little.**

**"I don't hafta stay here and get a life lesson from psycho chick, I'm outa here." Jilly turns to leave but Faith jumps up and grabs her arm. Jilly freaks and tries to punch Faith in the face…..yeah not the best idea on her part.**

**"Don't touch me!!!" Faith has Jilly's wrist twisted up uncomfortably behind her back and is slowly leadin her over to the other bed. Brit stoops down and lifts me onto my feet, then eases me down onto my bed. My cheek is really sore, Jilly needs to learn better aim, or some self control.**

**"Look, I just met with B again and I got some news that has to do with all of us. Just sit here and hear me out, then if you still want, you can leave." Jilly sighs heavily but agrees. Faith looks at Brit and she nods as well. Then Faith looks at me and I can already tell this isn't 'happy' news.**

**"Well I'm not sure how much ya'll know right about now but there just so happens to be a bit of an apocalypse goin on in that little town I told ya about…Sunnydale." Oh no, definitely not happy news.**

**"Well yesterday B filled me in on all the details and the sitch doesn't look too good. She really needs my help but since I'm sorta behind bars, B was gonna try and work somethin out so that the four of us could score a one way ticket outa here." Okay, where's the 'but'? I know there's just a big ugly 'but' about to rear it's head and screw up this nice little plan so let's have it.**

**"However.." Oh yeah, that's just a fancy 'but'. "…B told me today that there's no way the system is gonna release four criminals into society, no matter how much pull the council has." Well, I really didn't expect any miracles. I'll be here a good ten plus years and whatever impending doom goin on in Sunnyville or whatever she said is still gonna happen.**

**"But I'm not gonna accept that. B needs our help, I know she does and I know she's desperate. Trust me, she wouldn't have asked 'me' if this weren't really important." What does she mean she's not gonna accept that? I don't know if I like where this is going.**

**"So….we're gonna bust outa here." Oh I knew it, I just knew she had some crazy plan. She really comes across as the 'crazy plan girl' ya know?**

**"B said there was nothing she could do, yadda, yadda, she wishes as bad as I do we could get out, yadda, yadda, so then I told her plan b and she wasn't totally completely shutting it down." Huh?**

**"Faith what do you mean 'not totally completely'? Did she or did she not approve?" Faith looks down at her boots and sighs quietly. **

**"Faith?"**

**"She said it was a stupid, half assed plan. But she said if it works…..then hurry." Well……that sounds like a go to me. I'm totally in, it's just……. What with the recent events I don't know if Jilly and Brit will wanna even leave with us. Especially if we don't have a get out of jail free card.**

**"So I need ta know right now, who's in?" Faith looks at me first but I've got my attention on Brit and Jilly. Both are incredibly hard to read right now so that's why I'm a little surprised when Jilly speaks up first.**

**"I'm in, I want the hell outa here." Well, I guess I'm glad that she wants to go with us, but something still doesn't seem right with her. Oh well I'm not gonna dwell on that, all it's left to now is Brit.**

**"Kid, waddaya think? I mean I can't exactly leave with out ya so………you in?" Oh right. So all it's left to now is Brit and me.**

**"Umm yeah, for sure, I wanna jump right in, you know with the whole 'slaying thing' I'm totally game." Faith smiles, and I take a deep breathe. For some reason my pulse just started goin like nindy miles an hour. Wow, I'm really gonna do it, I'm gonna break outa jail! I think I might vomit.**

**"Well, if Rylee's in then count me in too." Yay! Yes, this is good everything's coming together, but I don't know why I'm suddenly so hyper. I mean, oh my god, I'm gonna commit a felony. Well I'm assuming it's a felony, I don't really know for sure.**

**"Okay, well I honestly don't know how we're gonna do this but I work on that part and fill ya in when I get a solid plan." We all nod and with that Jilly silently walks out of the cell. Something's still not right with her and I know it's all because of me, god why did I have to do those things? So stupid.**

**"It's not your fault." I look up and realize both Faith and Brit are starin at me. Oh right, slayer connection, I forgot.**

**"She's right, I think there's something else wrong with Jilly but I just don't know what." I look at Brit, she's pretty beat up and I can't stand it. I just know she's got her own issues about what happened a few days ago but because someone else has a problem she puts herself aside and deals. I think she's goin for sainthood. **

**"Oh you're too kind Rylee, but I think I should follow her. Let me know when you get a plan, kay?" We nod and she leaves. Faith sighs heavily and chuckles a little.**

**"What's so funny?" She stops and looks at me then just shakes her head.**

**"No, nothin really. It's just, this hasn't been the best day." She laughs a little more then goes to the sink and gets a piece of cloth wet then rings it out. After she finishes that she comes over and sits by me, and starts dabbing at the small cut on my cheek.**

**"So….how bad was it?" She stops the dabbing and sighs. Oh, that bad.**

**"Well, she was really upset. I guess this hell goddess chick is after her sister and B doesn't think she can beat her without help. And today the council basically told her she was on her own about getting me outa here." Damn, and on top-a that I just murdered her boyfriend. Ow! Faith just socked me in the shoulder and is now glarin at me.**

**"Nock it off, stop thinkin like that. Anyway……we kinda….well _sigh….._god even though I knew she was goin through hell right now we got into an argument and well, let's just say it didn't end well. I just….god I don't know what to do." She gets up and starts pacing.**

**"Hey, you're makin me dizzy…………we'll figure this out, don't worry okay?" She stops and is looking at me, in a weird affectionate way too. Oh come on, don't get all mushy I was just sayin…..too late.**

**"Thanks kid, I know." She sits back down next to me and throws an arm around my shoulders. **

**"Ahhh what would I do without you." No! leggo! She's gettin all mushy! Aaghgh! Okay can't breathe. Hugging too tight.**

**"Faith…Faith!...FAITH!!!!" She loosens her half choke hold half hug and looks down at me.**

**"Waddaya want, we were havin a moment?" Well air would be nice for starters.**

**"Since when do you and I have moments?" I say sarcastically and she notices. She then proceeds to give me a good noogie-ing then gets up quickly.**

**"What if we didn't really have a plan." Huh? What is she talkin about? She's so random sometimes, with that and the crude jokes she's quite the catch, ha, ha, oh funny.**

**"What are you even talking about Faith?" She walks over to the barred window and gets up on her tip-toes so she can look out. Ha, shorty. Okay well she's taller than me but only by like and inch or so.**

**"Well, I think if we just…….went one night, during free time. I mean we're all strong, with you and me there's no way they could stop us right?" I guess, but still just, go? Seems a little hasty to me.**

**"I think it could work, but I would wanna wait a little while, ya know slip back under the radar? I bet in about three weeks some other big brawl will break out and our little fight will be old news." Yeah as crazy as this sounds I think I agree. There's no way they can keep us here if we don't wanna be, we're slayers. I'm liking the sound of that more and more.**

**"Great it settled. Tell your friends tomorrow that way they can prepare if they need to at all. It's a go in three weeks unless something changes. I just hope that's soon enough, for B's sake." **

**We both get ready for bed then, I don't know about her but I could 'really' use a good night's sleep. Today's excitement really wore me out. I can't believe we're really doin this; we're finally gettin outa here, I bet these weeks are just gonna crawl by.**

**……………………….two weeks later……………………**

**So, remember how I said a while back that these next three weeks are gonna just crawl by? Yeah, well I couldn't have been more wrong. I just slipped back into the routine; wake up, eat, chill in cell, eat, workout, shower, chill in cell, sleep, wake up the next day and do it all again. **

**Pretty much the same boring, prison life trip, with the exception of Brit and Jilly. Normally all those fun activities would include Brit and Jilly by my side, but in these last fourteen days I have seen Jilly twice and Brit four times. I didn't really notice at first caus Faith was always with me, but after a few days I got curious as to where else they could possibly be.**

**And just like Faith said; our disturbance has long since been forgotten now that the attack in the men's shower seems to be this week's gossip. Apparently one of the guys got like gang beat or somethin by a bunch of other thugs in the shower.**

**Over the last two weeks Faith and I have gone everyday to the outdoors workout area. It's pretty spacious with lots of weights, bars, and punching bags to bulk up with. But we haven't just been exercising while we're there. Each day we try to hang out in a different spot so we can figure out where will be the best place to make our break.**

**The workout area may be outside, but it's surrounded by a twenty foot high barbed wire fence. If you were to make it over that you've got about two hundred yards of wide open space perfectly reachable by the spotlights the guards man after dark. So if you get past there without being spotted you've got a thirty foot fence, only this one's got razor wire instead of the nice barbed stuff.**

**And I must say even if you managed to get past all that and reach the outside world, on this side is nothin but forested area that covers about a sixty mile basis. On the other side of the prison by the cafeteria and the main building is the city side. If you tried to escape that way you'd probly run right into the hands of twenty armed policemen. I'm told this prison prides itself on not having a single prisoner escape let alone even try. Well all that's about to change.**

**We're not worried about the fences so much as that wide open area, that's where Faith expects us to run into trouble. She said we'll probly have to sprint across it as fast as we can go and hope we don't run into any guards. I've seen them out there before, but I haven't a clue what they would be doing.**

**God, we leave in less than a week and I'm starting ta get nervous. I just hope we're able to get the hell outa ditch before the guards even know we're missin. But somehow I just don't see it goin down like that. I know there' s gonna be a struggle and we're gonna hafta fight our way out……so isn't it normal that I'm a little scared?**

…………………**...five days later………………………………**

**It's already dark out, and it was lights out about an hour ago. We leave the day after tomorrow and I feel like I could hurl. I'm so nervous that something's gonna happen and someone's gonna get hurt and I won't be able to prevent it.**

**I saw Jilly and Brit today and they are all ready to go. They plan on stayin with us in our cell tomorrow night just so it seems normal when we all go to the workout area together and stay……..later than usual.**

**So over the last few days the weather has been really trippy. Like, in two days the temperature has dropped like thirty five degrees. I mean I get that it's winter and all but still, we're in freakin California for god's sake!**

**The current temp is thirty three degrees and it looks like it has started to rain. This is just peachy perfect! Here we are, planning our escape and the freakin weather is goin nut-so on us. I swear I must be cursed or somethin.**

…………………………**.one day later………………………………….**

**Well……………it's been snowing for about the last eighteen hours. It's about four inches deep out there and they're threatening to close the outdoor workout area. I don't know what we're going to do if that happens. The plan hasn't changed; we go out to the workout area, hop the fence, run like hell, hop the other fence, and we're free.**

**Bet you're wondering how we're planning on hopping the fence without the guards noticing huh? Well there's this one guard that has worked here about two years. I think he's a year older than me which has to make him the youngest guard here. His name is John, but just to bug him I call him Johnny. I love messin with him.**

**He's actually a really cool guy and I still haven't figured out why he works in this shit hole. He's the only guy I can trust in this entire prison which is sorta ironic considering he's part of the payroll. Anyway, I went out on a limb and asked him if we would help us, and by some miracle he agreed; saying he needed some excitement and change in his mediocre life. **

**I just laughed at him and told him to stop spitting out such big words and swallow them instead. He even offered to do a little 'good fortune' spell for us tonight, ya see he like to do a few 'spells' every once in a while and I think he thinks he's some kind of man-witch or something. He's a pretty decent guy and I'm almost sorry to leave him behind, but I guess it's my duty now, oh well.**

**So while we're busy 'workin out' he's gonna create some kinda distraction. That's when we hop the fence and run like hell. Some plan right? Well it's all we got and I don't hear you comin up with any better suggestions.**

**We're all sitting here shivering and waiting for Johnny to show up. The prison has no form of heating, they've never needed it before; so all four of us, yes even Faith, are huddled together on one of the beds tryin desperately to keep warm.**

**I hear a clang sound at the door and look up to see Johnny fumbling with the lock. He's really funny sometimes caus he tries to be all serious but he's got a clumsy nature which makes it very hard to take him seriously.**

**"Sorry it took so long ladies, I had some issues getting the supplies past security." He gives an apologetic nod and I just smile back at him. That right there shows ya he's an okay guy, who ever heard of a 'guard' apologizing to a 'criminal'? Not in this world.**

**"I s-still don't see why we need s-some 'good luck' spell just for us to pop the clutch and get the hell outa d-dodge." Faith is cranky, and we can all tell she tried to say that snappy comment without stuttering but that's almost impossible right now.**

**"It's a 'g-good fortune' spell Faith, and be nice, we're lucky Johnny is g-gonna help us at all." She rolls her eyes at me but I pretend not to notice, she can be a brat if she wants but I'm actually curious to see what this spell Johnny has planned is all about.**

**"Thank you Rylee, n-now let's get to it." He sets down the small duffel bag he was carrying and unzips it. Then he takes out all the ingredients and lays them out on the floor. He has some chalk which he uses to draw a fairly good looking circle on the concrete. Then he sets up the nine candles he brought, evenly spacing all of them. He's actually looking pretty professional, I'm impressed.**

**He lights all the candles, then pulls out an apple. Wait what? I didn't realize it was snack time. What the hell's with the fruit. I give him a weird look and I think he gets why.**

**"I'll explain in a sec, just bear with me." Okay Johnny but this is starting to seem just a tad weird, with the apple and all. He finally pulls out a lighter and a really old looking book. He opens to about the middle and lays the book in front of the circle.**

**"Alright, since you seem to be the 'glue' you get to be the 'gifted maiden' please step into the circle." What? What the hell did he just call me? Maybe this wasn't the best idea, Johnny here seems a little out of it.**

**"What the hell are you talking about J?" Faith is acting all 'tough slayer grizzly bear' and Johnny is not looking like he really wants to mess with her. Ha, sorta don't blame him.**

**"No, it's nothing bad I promise, it's just a part of the spell. Ya see it was created out of a fairy tale about a maiden who is granted a special gift by a wizard after she saves his family from a demon. He bestows happiness and good fortune upon her and everyone she cares about." Well if he says so, just as long as I don't hafta wear some goofy dress and clogs. I so don't do clogs.**

**I step into the circle and he hands me the apple. Then he picks up the book and starts to sing in a weird language. After every verse he bends down and lights a candle; after nine verses and all nine candles are lit he says one last line in a deeper voice that makes me giggle a little. Then I notice the apple is glowing, it looks really cool.**

**"Take a bite and the spell will be sealed." Alrighty then, I guess I like apples well enough but I can't say that I've ever had a glowing one before. I take a bite and I think it's got to be the best apple I've ever tasted! I quickly polish off the rest until I'm just holding an apple core in my hand.**

**"Okay, the spell should take effect in about a day or so. Was the apple good?" I nod and wipe off a little juice that I noticed clinging to my chin. What, it was a really good apple, don't judge me!**

**"Dude, I gotta ask, what the hell was with you and the singing? That was pretty fruity." Faith has a completely straight face and that alone is almost making me crack up. I look over and Brit and Jilly are trying to contain themselves as well.**

**"Well…..it was kind of a longer spell, so to make sure I didn't screw it up I….well I…I memorized it as a song okay. Jeeze you don't have to laugh, it's the only way I can remember things." We've all lost it by now and I sorta feel bad about laughin at him but his face, Faith's face, the fact that he has a surprisingly lovely singing voice is too much.**

**"I'm sorry Johnny, don't get mad. You have to admit it was funny." He nods and smiles, then starts to pack up his supplies. I guess it's best if he skedaddles, I wouldn't want one of his fellow guards catching him in here being all friendly, that could totally blow his cover.**

**"Alright, I'm outa here. I'll see you ladies tomorrow night and umm if I don't get to talk to ya before then…." He walks over towards me slowly and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I wrap mine around his waste. I feel him kiss my forehead gently and I have to fight back a little so I don't let any tears fall.**

**"……Well, good luck then blonde. Take care of yourself." He steps back and nods.**

**"You too Johnny, I'm gonna miss ya and thanks….for everything." He smiles and walks out of the cell and slides the door shut, then disappears into the darkness. Even though he was just a guard and it seems kinda dumb and girlie… I really am gonna miss him. He kinda kept an eye out for me and was really cool when all the other guards were complete asses. I hope he doesn't get caught; I would never forgive myself if he got into some kind of trouble for helping us.**

**I turn back around and find everyone is staring at me. I don't really think I like it but I try to ignore them. I know what they're thinking and they're dead wrong, I just really care about Johnny is all and that's it. You hear me Faith and Brit!?! I know you guys are probly tryin ta tap into my brain again so here ya go!! He's-Just-A-Friend!!! Can you believe some people, so nosey?**

**I smirk at them caus they know I know they were listening. I sit down on the bed and now that Johnny's gone and there's no more spell ta do I realize I'm cold again. Freakin weather!! I hate being cold, I would rather be covered in sweat right now than be shivering.**

**I look up when I see Brit involuntarily shiver and I laugh a little at her. She didn't seem to realize the sudden tremor caus she's glarin at me right now wonderin why I laughed at her.**

**"You look c-cold." Okay that wasn't suppost to come out all stuttery. Stupid weather. She smiles and suppresses a chuckle.**

**"Yeah, well you're one to t-t-t-talk blonde." I shoot a mock-glare in Faith's direction. There's no need for her to poke fun at me, brat.**

**"Look, I hate to be the big ol' stick in the ooey-gooey mud but it's pretty late and we kinda have a big day ahead of us." Faith gives me a nod and I just shrug. Yeah, I guess she's got a point but I honestly don't think I could fall asleep right now. But as cold as I am I wouldn't be apposed to some semi-warm covers and sheets.**

**Actually that sounds very nice right now. Before another word is spoken I slide under the covers and try to snuggle down as tight as I can but the cold still creeps in. I hate it, the warm seems to leak out but the cold can't seem to get the hint.**

**"Mmhmm, talking about inanimate objects as if they were real again? Ya know if I didn't know better I might have to assume you were a little on the nut-so side." Ha, ha, ha. Faith 'I don't know her last name' ladies and gentlemen…let's give her a hand come on don't be shy, she's here till Thursday.**

**"Lehane." Huh? I didn't catch that.**

**"What?" I give her a weird look and she just sighs.**

**"Lehane, it's my last name. I'm not like some secret 'men in black' type; I do have a last name ya know." Well I knew that, I just didn't know it. You get what I'm saying? Of course you do.**

**"Oh, right. I kinda like it…is it Irish?" She laughs and cocks her head sideways. Ha, she almost reminds me of a confused puppy. That's a knee slapper; Faith as a puppy.**

**"I have no clue, if I had to guess I would say Irish or Polish or one of those 'ish' places, ya know?" I nod and try not to laugh anymore. She's not trying to be funny but she just makes me laugh when she's confused.**

**"That's cool. So, are you nervous?" She doesn't even need ta ask what I'm talking about; she just smiles a little and nods. But I know she's not making fun of me, I guess it's more of an understanding smile.**

**"Of course I am. But come on, it's 'us' we're talkin about. We're slayers girlfriend, chosen." No, she's chosen, I'm just……… cooling my heels and crossin my fingers.**

**"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure everything's gonna go smoothly-" My sleepiness betrays me and I'm cut off by a yawn. God, I didn't realize until just then how freakin tired I am.**

**Faith just laughs and crawls under the sheets next to me. Despite the slight weird factor I scoot up next to her and she doesn't seem weirded out at all. In fact she lifts her arm up, and I lay my head down on her shoulder, then she wraps her arm around my shoulders pulling me close. **

**Within seconds I feel warm and cozy. I look over and Brit and Jilly see that they're already in bed and appear to be asleep. They must have been tired too caus I didn't even hear them get into bed or anything.**

**"Hey Faith." I scoot down a little and move my head up so I can see her face.**

**"Yeah?" She looks down at me all concerned like. Ya know I think she would make a really good big sister to someone, I'm just sayin.**

**"Can you tell me who it was you promised to take care of me for?" I have been wondering that ever since that day in the conference room. I can't think of anyone I know that would go to all that trouble to make sure I was taken care of. That just isn't exactly my life.**

**"He was a watcher. I met him after I came to L.A. That was about when I was goin through my nut-so period and killing everyone. Not my brightest hour." So, that still doesn't tell me who this mystery guy is.**

**"Well, like how did I come up in your guys' conversation." Why is she laughing? Did I say something funny? Okay she needs to stop; she's starting to jostle me around now.**

**"No, it wasn't like a two hour thing. I lived with him for about two weeks. I got to know him and taught me a lot about my heritage. That's how I found out about the thousands of potential slayer out there, just waitin to be called." Oh, okay that makes a little more sense. I nod so she continues.**

**"So I can't remember quite how it came up the first time, but he mentioned something about a certain potential who was 'different' as he put it. He said that she had more of the 'demon essence' in her than most slayers; that's how the first slayer was made ya know, all those thousands of years ago some old monk guys fused a lil' demon essence with a girl and wallah! A slayer was born." She sounds almost cynical ****about it, like what they did was wrong by creating a slayer. Now I'm confused.**

**"Anyway, he said this potential had more demon essence than usual but it made her a more powerful warrior. He said she would most likely be chosen and it was real important that she live long enough to accept her destiny." So, she's talking about me? Right? I mean who else could it be, wow, I feel all important now.**

**"So what about the other times 'it' came up? You said that was just the first time." I am really curious as to what else this watcher guy had to say about me.**

**"Well, first of two and the second time was much less detailed and under less happy go lucky circumstances." Oh, I don't think the story is gonna have a happy ending.**

**"After a week or so he decided he wanted me to take him on a patrol one night. I was totally against the idea but he begged and pleaded for the next five days straight, so finally I complied. Well the night I took him with we were jumped by about eight vamps. I was able to slay em all but not before one sliced into him real good and tried to suck him dry. Right before he….died, he asked me to find this potential and watch over her. He gave me a quick description then, well ya know." Jeeze that's awful, I feel so bad for her. **

**I look up into her eyes and notice she's a little teary. God I cant believe the guy died in her arms, and left her with his final wish. I mean how do you deny that? Musta been ruff.**

**"Well it was pretty bad, but I wouldn't change a thing caus I found ya didn't I? Turns out the old guy knew what he was doin after all." I smile and nod. I guess I should thank him, caus I'm really glad he sent Faith to me. I don't care what people say her past is like, that's not who she is anymore.**

**I scoot in a hair closer and my eyelids are feeling heavy. I yawn again and feel Faith squeeze my shoulders once. That little bed-time story was a nice distraction, but now that I don't have anything to focus on my mind keeps wondering back to our escape. I just really hope everything goes okay, I just have a bad feeling about it.**

…………………………**.ten hours later…………………………….**

**Faith point of view**

**He, he the sun's been up for at least six hours now and I'm still in bed. This is nice; sleepin in. Usually I'm awake till about three or four in the mornin and when I do finally get to sleep I wake up again at around six; when the sun rises. What can I say? I'm a night owl.**

**The kid's still out cold and has her head on my shoulder. She's snoring really softly and it makes me smile. Her buddies were up an hour ago and they went to get some grub. I don't like how they've been actin different around the kid; I can tell it's getting to her and that bugs me.**

**They're treatin her like shit after what happened in the conference room. I can't stand it, it wasn't her fault and they still act like she did it on purpose. If they don't knock it off soon I'm gonna give em a piece of my mind. **

**I feel something move by my thigh and I realize the kid just swung her leg over mine. This is kinda awkward but I'm sure I'm gonna hafta give the kid crap about this later. I gotta admit though it's nice to have someone all snuggled up close to ya, I can't even remember the last time I felt that. When I 'was' reeking the benefits of my single life it was always use em then loose em. No connections, no morning after, no post sweaty cuddling.**

**Ha, ha lucky for her I don't sleep in the nude anymore. That would make the teasing even funnier later on. Oh well, guess I better wake her up. I shake her shoulder gently and she groans. Come on kid, don't make me get cold water. I actually tried that once and she was not the fun-est person to be around that day, what a grouch.**

**I shake her again and finally her eyes flutter open. Well welcome back to the land of the living. Jeeze I bet she woulda slept all day if I woulda let her.**

**"Time to wake up already?" Uh yeah. I wonder if she can see the clock from her groggy position next to me. She shifts around a little then her eyes go really wide. She looks down at the covers then her eyes dart back up to me. She blushes deeply and as subtly as she can untangles her leg from mine.**

**"Yeah you got all frisky-grabby in your sleep but I had to draw the line somewhere." She blushes even deeper and this makes me smile. Then she stares off into space like she's really thinking hard about something. Then she turns back towards me and then next thing I know she smacks my arm, kinda hard too.**

**"You suck, Faith. Freakin perv." She smiles and hits my arm again. Little shit, thinks she can take me. Well she's in for a rude awakening. **

**"Yeah? Well I may suck but at least I don't swallow." Oh burn! That'll teach her ta mess with me. Ow! She just hit me again, I guess it didn't teach her much at all. This might.**

**With my much loved slayer speed I reach down and grab her hips; I quickly lift up and flip her on her stomach. Within a few more seconds I'm putting my weight into her back while I tickle the piss outa her. She's squeelin and beggin me to get off. What a wuss.**

**"Noooo!! Faaaiiiith! Pleeeaase get off!! I'm gonna pee my pants!! Get off now!!!" **

**"You can't rush these things, I'll get off when I'm ready." When the realization of my sick joke hits her she stops squirming and groans.**

**"God you're such a perv! Now get off before I really get pissed!"**

**"Before your pants really get pissed is more like it." But I slide off her back and plop down next to her. She rolls over and her back is facing me. Oh here comes the pouting. She's not as good as B but she's close. And I've always been a sucker for the pouting.**

**"Hey, come on I was only kidding…….. alright I'm sorry." She sighs and still doesn't turn over.**

**"You suck." Oh don't start that again. Jeeze she better not stat cryin or I might leave the room running. No, probly not but I still don't really want her to cry so I better make nice.**

**"I really am sorry…..and you're right I do suck. Now turn over here." She starts laughing and rolls over.**

**"Ha! I got you to apologize 'and' say you sucked. You always crumble to the pouting, better hope the vampires never figure that out. All they'll hafta do is pout and you'd probly surrender right there." She starts laughing again and I resist the urge to jump on her and start tickling again. **

**She calms down quickly though and gets a serious look on her face. She leans in closer and quickly glances out the cell doors then looks back at me. Uh can you say 'suspicious'?**

**"I think I might be a little nervous about tonight. What if something goes wrong?" Yeah I figured this conversation would come up sooner or later. And what with today being the eve of our escape I guess I got lucky it didn't come up sooner.**

**"Look, you have nothing to worry about okay? Leave that up to me, yeah something could go wrong tonight but whatever it is we'll get through it alright? No sweat." She nods but I can tell she isn't convinced. She sighs and rolls outa bed. **

**I decide to follow her and with in a few seconds we're dressed and ready to go. I figure we'll grab a bite to eat then come back here and chill until it's show time. Then all we gotta do is go pretend to workout until that John guy pulls off his little distraction, then bam, we're gone.**


	16. 16 Leaving It All Behind

**A/N: I wanna say right off the bat, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hit writers block and didn't know how to get through a few points. But I think we're all good now so here's the next chapter. It's about to have a twist added in the end of this chap and others to come so let me know how you liked this one and I'll tryo to incorperate any suggestions or questions in later. Thank you to all those who have reviewed already, I REALLY got excited to see people were reading it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Prison gates by Rizylee **

**Chapter 16: Leaving It All Behind**

**Rylee's point of view**

**God I'm getting goose bumps already and we've only been out here for like five minutes. There are about five guards out here on duty, including Johnny, and about fourteen or fifteen convicts, including the four of us. **

**I'm really cold, not just nervous. I mean all four of us are shivering but I'm sure I'm the most nervous. I hate it but I can't help but think something is gonna go wrong. I keep trying to think of other things but the thought always forces itself back in where it's not wanted. Stupid brain, get the message already.**

**Faith leads us over to a small workout bench and pull up bar. We're gonna 'work out' for about half an hour, after that Johnny's going to claim a prisoner had a weapon; then when he and the five guards that are on duty out here rush to beat the snot outa whoever gets blamed we'll hop the fence.**

**We're gonna have to hurry because it's a tall fence with barb wire on the top and I don't know how long the distraction will last. God I'm so nervous. I look over at Brit and Jilly and they seem fine, Jilly is actually smiling and I'm thinking about telling her to cut it out caus she looks a little suspicious. **

**I feel someone nudge my arm a little and I look over at her; standing there with this weird concentrated look on her face. I guess she's just preparing herself, she's done stuff like this before, and she knows it's serious. She looks me in the eyes and she's all business, for a few seconds anyway, then she smiles and lays down on the workout bench.**

**"Hey ya little punk, why don't you spot me?" I return the smile even though it's a little forced. I pit on three weights, twenty pounds each, to each side of the bar. I know for a fact she can bench way, way more but she told me a while ago it's not the best idea to do that in public. I can see why; Faith's not exactly 'huge' or anything so if I was just passin bye and I saw her benching four hundred pounds easy I think I would flip out.**

**She starts quickly pushing the bar up then down, up then down. I space out a little and I think I can feel my eyes cross and blur out. She is doin the reps really fast and I get lost in the rhythmic motion. I don't know how much time goes by but finally Brit comes up and shakes my shoulder.**

**"Hello? What are you deaf? I've been saying your name for like ever. I think it's just about time, John just gave me nod and started to head over next to the other four guards." Oh god, here we go, I help Faith set the bar down and we're all on our feet now. **

**Sure enough, just as I look over to spot Johnny I see him grab a criminal y the arm and shout 'he's got a knife! He's got a knife!'. He picked a big guy too so hopefully that'll keep the guards busy for a short while. **

**I am suddenly being pulled by the arm over next to the fence; I look ahead of my just as Brit and Jilly hit the fence. Faith shoves me at it and we begin to climb. I am used to doing this caus I used to sneak outa my foster parent's house all the time, although they didn't ave barb wire around the top of their chain link.**

**I reach the top first and start to slowly and carefully maneuver over the sharp wire. I get over pretty easy, I only got snagged three times. Jilly is at the top now and starts to get over too. She snags her pants right off and starts to pull, she yanks free but the momentum sends a tremor down the fence. **

**I look down at Brit and Faith but they're both just fine. I guess I really was just worrying for nothin. Jilly gets over shortly and starts her decent. I'm still hangin at the top though, waiting for the others, I'm still a little uneasy. Brit and Faith hit the top at the same time and both get over the barb wire quickly. Faith nods at me and I nod back. **

**Three minutes later we get to the ground and that's when I hear shouting. What is he saying, who the hell is tha-oh shit! It's J.J. and about three other guys.**

"**HEY!! THEY'RE ESCAPIN!! HEY LOOK OVER THERE!!!! GUARDS!!" I swear I'll kill that ass hole some day. Faith grabs my arm and jerks me around.**

"**Run! Now go!" We start to run but I can already hear the sirens sounding. The guards will have the spotlight on us soon, and I just hope the gunmen haven't been practicing. **

**We're moving pretty fast but it only takes a few second for the beam of light to find us in this white snow. I can hear the rat-tat sound of the rifle bearing guards firing down at us. I don't think we're gonna get to the fence in time, and even if we do how will we get over it without being shot?**

**Suddenly Brit lets out a yelp and crashes face-down in the snow. We come to a quick halt to see what happened. Jilly rolls her over and that's when we see the red. Her right calf was grazed by a bullet and she's bleeding pretty bad.**

"**I-I don't think I can walk. I think- just leave me! Go now-you can still get out-go!" No one says a word as Faith kneels down and scoops Brit up in her arms. She takes off running and Jilly and I follow.**

**Oh god, how is she gonna get over the fence? I just knew something was gonna happen, I knew it! This is bad really bad. We're gonna get shot, oh god.**

**I look out in front of me and I can already see the guards on their ATVs heading us off at the fence. I completely forgot about them! There's about four or five big guys with rifles lining up at the fence. They jump off their quads and aim the guns at us. Oh shit, what are we suppost ta do now?**

"**HALT OR WE FIRE!!" Umm none us are 'halting'. Faith hasn't stopped running and I'm only gonna stop if she does, I don't know for sure when I decided this, or why but I guess I'll stick to it. **

"**Rylee, Jilly stay with Brit!" Faith stops and lays Brit down gently. Then she takes off running towards the guards. I start to follow but Jilly grabs my arm and wrestles me back.**

"**She said to stay here, we need to stay with Brit!" I stop struggling and look down at Brit, she is shivering a little and as much as I wanna make sure Faith is okay I know she needs us right now.**

**I kneel down and lift her up shoulders up off the snow. I look back in the direction we came, towards the prison and it looks like a fight broke out. That seems awfully weird considering there's an escape in progress and it appears that quite few guards have joined in. Then one someone pushes out of the crowd and runs at the fence, whoever it is, they're pretty beat up and wonder who it is. Ha, ha I hope it's J.J.**

**Then this unknown figure jumps at the fence and begins to climb up it really fast. He passes through a brighter section of light and for a second it almost looks like a guard. But that's probly just my eyes messing with me.**

**I hear the roar of engines and look off to out right a little and see three approaching quads. I lay Brit back down as gently as I can and look up at Jilly.**

"**I'm gonna go try to hold them off, you need to stay with her incase any of them get past me, okay?" She nods and with that I'm on my feet sprinting at the guards.**

**We are getting closer and closer to each other and just when I think they're gonna try to run me over they put on the breaks and skid to a stop. They say something to each other that I don't quite catch.**

**Suddenly one jumps off his ATV and starts to walk towards me. The other two though start their quads back up and speed past me towards Jilly and Brit. I can't let them get there, Jilly won't be able to fight off both of them with their guns. **

**I start to run as fast as I can but they're just too fast. I look back over my shoulder and see the one guard that stayed behind is following me on foot. He's a pretty big guy and I think if he ran his fastest he could catch me but I don't wanna find out.**

**I look back in front of me to watch where I'm going and I see Faith is next to me. We keep running and I see way out, past Jilly and Brit, that the four guards Faith fought are laying scattered in the snow. **

"**Get to Jilly and help her, I'll be okay." She nods and sprints ahead, I stop running and turn around. The big guard is pretty close and he has his gun raised.**

"**On the ground now or I shoot!" Sorry, but I've got other plans. I run straight at him and do a jump kick that catches him right in the chest. He hits the ground hard but rolls off the hit and is up again.**

**He dropped his rifle though, and so he comes at me swingin. I block the first three or four hits but when his fist finally does connect it hits home. I fall backwards into the snow and my cheek hurts so bad I think it's broken.**

**He stoops down and grabs me around the neck, lifting me to my feet. He is bigger than he looked and apparently a lot stronger too. He starts too squeeze my throat and it hurts really bad. I kick my legs around but it's not helping. I can't breath very well and I'm starting to panic just a bit.**

**Then I catch a break and notice his face is open and unprotected. As fast as I can I pull my fist back and cram it into his nose. He drops me and it's not just my throat that hurts. I feel different and I don't like it. **

**I stand up and my muscles feel sore or something, I can't really describe it. I notice the guard makin a grab for his gun and faster than I thought I could move I kick him in the chest then in his knee but he remains on his feet somehow. **

**The look on his face is one of complete and utter rage, oh yeah I bet that broken nose just aches like a bitch. He takes a step towards me to close the gap and start tryin to punch me with everything he's got. I duck and dodge every punch he throws. Then when he starts to slow I catch his right hand and instantly break his arm with this cool move Faith taught me.**

**I let go of his arm that is now broken in three different places. He tries to back away but I kick him hard in the jaw and he flies backward. He's gotta be down for the count, and I better see if Faith needs my help.**

**Faith is jogging my way and as I look past her I can see the two guards unconscious on the ground. She is smiling really wide and that causes me to smile. But we don't exactly have any time to celebrate now because it's only a matter of time until more guards show up and-**

"**CRACK" Shit! I dive for the snow and roll over onto my back. I lift my head up slightly to see who fired the gun. It's that damn guard that I had just kicked the snot out of. How the hell is he still awake?!? Not only should he be knocked out cold, but that broken arm has got to hurt like hell.**

**I quickly glance back towards Faith to see what our next move should be with crazy shooter on our hands but she is just standing there. She suddenly collapses into the snow. What the hell is she doing?**

**I hear a noise from behind me so I turn around slowly and the wounded guard is grinning. He starts to laugh, really deep, and loud. No….he didn't….he, he shot her! I'll kill him, I swear I will. I'm so angry right now my head hurts but I keep my cool and jog up to him. I kick him in the chest and he falls onto his back in the snow.**

"**You fucking bastard! You fucking think that was funny!! You think that was a good idea!! We'll see."**

**I step to my left just a little and before he can even blink I stomp down as hard as I possibly can onto his shattered right arm. He screams but I ignore it. I shift my weight and even quicker this time I bring my left foot down into his groin. He screams again and it sounded like his voice box shattered. I crouch down quickly and grab his neck. I squeeze and his eyes get really big.**

"**You ass hole!! You shot her!!! I'll kill you!!"**

**I start rapidly laying punch after punch into his face; I don't know how many times I hit him but when I stop he is unrecognizable. I release him and he falls backwards, whimpering, into the snow. I step to his side and kick him over onto his stomach. I reach down and grab him by the hair, without a second thought I slam my fist into the back of his head as hard as I can and knock him out cold.**

**I stand up and back away from the him and start to shake. This has taken too much time-I need to get to Faith. But I have to say that felt good, that bastard wasn't gonna get away with…….what he did, that's for damn sure.**

**I turn and start to run faster then I've ever ran to where I saw Faith fall. As I'm running I can't help but get the feeling I've done this before. I clear the distance in about six seconds; five seconds too long if you ask me. I try and stop myself as I reach her side but the icy snow betrays me and I slide a few feet past her. The snow rakes across my leg and I can feel exposed flesh and bits of dead skin cling to my pants but I don't care right now.**

**I scramble back towards her and sit at her side. I see a dark stain soaking through to the back of her white tank top. I carefully pull back the shoulder area and I see the exit wound. It's not as big as I have seen before but it makes the shot look really back. I reach down and tear off a piece of my pants I wad up the piece and press it on her shoulder completely covering the exposed flesh. I tear off another strip and use it to secure the wad.**

**Then I gently roll her over onto her back. I almost scream when I see she's breathing. Her shirt is soaked in blood. I guess it's good that she fell forward because the blood was forced to drain from the smaller of the two holes. I set to work on my other pant leg and fix the front of her shoulder the same as the back. Her eyelids flutter and she tries to open them. Hot tears roll down my cheeks and I thank god my voice doesn't crack.**

**"No, it's alright don't open your eyes. It's me I gotcha."**

**I slowly lean her forward completely supporting her weight with my left arm. She has her eyes closed tightly, and I'm wondering how much pain she's in right now.**

"**Faith I'm gonna get you outa here alright? Now I need you to reach over with your left hand and grab my right shoulder?" Her eyes squeeze even tighter shut than they already were, and she nods. I grab her hand and guide it to my shoulder. Then I start inching my right arm under her knees and when I get a good hold I start to slowly ease her off the ground.**

**"You alright?" She is taking short raspy breathes and I wanted ta make sure I wasn't hurting her. She nods, and opens her mouth to speak.**

**"Don't talk Faith, just concentrate on your breathing and if it hurts you can squeeze my shoulder." She nods again and squeezes a little. I lift her into my arms and get to my feet. She is way lighter than I was expecting. I mean she probly only weighs like 120 lbs. but still, I figured she would seem heavier. I can hardly feel her I hope this isn't a bad thing. **

**I turn to make my way over by Jilly and Brit but something back behind me by the big guy's body catches my eye. I turn and what I see almost makes me collapse; there are about fifteen big guys now, and all of them are carrying big black rifles. **

**I turn and start to run as carefully as I can with Faith in my arms. Brit is standing up now but Jilly is supporting her weight. As I near where they are waiting with curious looks I realize we have two wounded people and I don't know how we're going to get them over the fence. Not to mention the small army of armed guards that is following closely. At least they weren't on quads, then we woulda really been screwed.**

**"Jilly can you carry Brit?" She nods and starts to lift Brit up. Brit on the other hand hates being so helpless, I can tell caus it's written all over her face.**

**I run up to them and they both look at me for direction. Faith still has her eyes closed and I don't really want her talking right now so I guess I'm in charge.**

**"We've at least got to get to the second fence, then from there we'll figure out what to do." They don't question me at all and right now I can't tell you how relieved I am at that.**

**Jilly and I both take off running with our precious cargo. This is driving me nuts; I've still got a wicked case of dejavu. I push that thought out of my mind for now and shake my head a little. My forehead hurts pretty bad and I think I might have gotten hit there and not realized it.**

**As we near the fence I can't help but look up to the top and think this all seems hopeless. But the closer I get the more angry and determined I get. I'm only twenty feet from the fence now but I haven't slowed my pace. Instead I run faster. Wait, I think I have an idea. I carefully shift Faith's weight so I can get my arms more in front of me. This has to work, it just 'has' to. **

**Right before I'm bout to collide with the chain link I turn my body to the left a little and stick my head and shoulder down and out. I hit the fence hard and I can feel the metal give and twist out of the way. Luckily my momentum takes us through the small gap; but I can feel the broken parts of the fence tear in and pull at my arms. I just hope none of it got to Faith. I stumble away from the fence and set Faith down.**

**Jilly is just struggling through the whole I created as I look up. She sets Brit down next to Faith then stands up and looks at me for direction. I have no clue of what to do though; Faith was the one with the plan, Faith was the one with the answers, Faith was the leader. Me? I'm just the follower and now that I have to be all 'decidey' I'm scared shitless.**

**I look past Jilly to see the fifteen guards with their rifles are closing the distance very quickly. I shake my head and turn back to Jilly. She is just staring down at Brit with a look of shock and confusion on her face. **

"**Jilly we need to keep going, if we stop now then all we've done will be for nothing. Come on, can you still carry Brit?" She look sat me like the question I just asked was incredibly ridiculous and it offended her. She looks down to Brit quickly before stooping down and scooping her back up again.**

"**Of course I can, but do you have a plan?" I just stare at her. No I don't have a plan; well okay I sorta do but it's a little unconventional.**

"**Get as far away from here as possible, oh and don't die." Told you it wasn't conventional, but those two things seem to be the highest on my list.**

**I kneel down next to Faith and push some hair away from her face. She's starting to look a little pale but I think the combination of the patch job I did and her slayer healing is working really good. Any other girl might have died from blood loss by now.**

"**Faith? Hey Faith can you hear me? I need to lift you up again are you gonna be alright?" She flutters her eyes open and looks around a little before they settle on me.**

"**H-how….where are we?" She is looking from the fence to me and back again. I guess she was sorta out of it when I pulled a bull dozer and broke through the fence. I'm still shocked that I was able to pull that off, I honestly don't have a clue what we would have done if that plan didn't work.**

"**We got through the fence but there is a whole buncha guards on their way here right now and I need to get us outa here."**

"**Wait…we got through? What do you mean? How?" She tries to sit up to get a better look but I hold her shoulders down.**

"**I'll explain everything as soon as we're out of danger but right now we have got to put some ground between us and this prison, so I'll have to carry you again." She relaxes again but then gives mea weird look.**

"**Carry me? How…ya know you're not making very much sense to me right now." I just nod and glance back over my shoulder; the guards are within fifty yards and gaining, we have to go now.**

**Without another word I lean down and lift her shoulders up into my arms. Then I wrap one arm under her knees and lift her up. She's more conscious and aware now so she tenses up and gives me a weird look. **

"**Just trust me alright? We gotta go, now." I start to walk but quickly glance back behind me to Jilly and I see that she's ready and waiting.**

"**Not gonna be a problem, kid. But I don't feel so hot, so can we just move it along?" I nod and force a small smile. She closes her eyes and I start to run as fast as I can. I only have to glance back once or twice to make sure Jilly is still close behind me.**

**We've been running for about an hour by now but for some reason I just feel that if I stop then I hand us over to the guards. Sixty long ass minutes crawling by and I bet Jilly is exhausted. I'm sure I am too I just can't exactly feel it yet for some reason.**

**I think Faith fell asleep a while back. I know she closed her eyes right when we started runnin but her muscles relaxed significantly about half an hour to forty five minutes ago. Her head I resting on my shoulder and for some reason I just feel really awkward. I can't really explain it, just maybe like this is familiar yet knew, ya know?**

"**Jilly, how much longer ya think ya can go?" I stop running and turn around to face her. She slows her pace and comes to a stop in front of me. She sets Brit down; apparently she fell asleep too.**

"**Well, how much farther do ya think we gotta go?" I shift Faith around a little in my arms and stair up at the sky through the trees. For some reason it's a lot warmer under the trees than out in the open and with the running I'm actually quite warm.**

"**I'm not sure. I don't think we're being followed, if anything, the police will probly try to head us off wherever the forest comes out at. But I don't think we should travel in the daylight, so since the sun's probly gonna come up very soon ya think we should try to make camp?" She shrugs and nods. **

**I turn a 180 and try to find a spot suitable for a power nap. The only possibility I can see is a small clearing up ahead. I start to walk off in that direction and I hear Jilly follow suit.**

**I stop though right at the edge of the brush. I turn to Jilly and whisper for her to stay here. Then slowly and carefully I lower Faith to the ground and gently nudge her shoulder.**

"**Try no to move much; I'm gonna take a look around then I'll be right back, alright?" She flutters her eyes open and nods. I stand up and turn to face the clearing.**

**I take a few steps forward until I can see most of the open area. Turns out the clearing was actually an area where a creek runs through, only instead of the brush being more thick here it's completely bare; there's no grass or anything, just rock. I step slowly out onto the rocky ground and check my perimeter; I don't see any movement so I guess I'll keep going. Something's weird though, I can't figure out what's different about this place as opposed to near the prison……..and how come I'm not shivering?**

**Oh! I just realized the ground is completely bare…..there's no snow on the ground even though there are no trees to shelter the rock. I walk all the way out in to the open and suddenly stop cold. This place is all too familiar to me now……..I knew I was getting the déjà vu too often; back when we were fighting off the guards I kept feeling like I had done it before. Now I know I have.**

**This night has been exactly like my dream…..me fighting the guard, Brit's leg getting hurt, Faith getting shot, but the only thing that hasn't happened yet is that whole thing where I changed. I need to see my eyes.**

"**Hey is it safe or what captain?" I look back behind me and see Jilly waiting impatiently at the tree line. I hold my finger up to my lips and try to get the message across to her but I guess she's in a defiant mood. She picks Brit up and marches right out in the open, I can't let them see me if my eyes are doing the change thing. I turn around quickly and jog over to the creek.**

**Damn, the water is too swift to get a good look at my reflection. I hear Jilly set Brit down next to me and start to come up behind me. I still can't let her see me, but when I try to walk in a different direction than her my foot catches a rock and I fall flat on my face.**

"**Ow! Fuck!" That actually kinda hurt, I touch my cheek gently and I can feel a small cut, shit that stings. I scramble to my feet before Jilly gets too close and turn my back to her.**

"**What's with you?" **

"**Huh? Oh nothing um, I'm gonna go get Faith, don't wanna leave her alone." I jog over to the brush and kneel down next to Faith. She is leaning against a tree and she's smirking at me. What's so funny?**

"**Nice form, but you blew the landing…..I'll give ya a seven point five." Ha ha, she's sooo funny. I bet she could make a nice living doing stand up. Brat.**

"**Oh so you find humor in my tripping and falling…….really feelin the love." She lets out a small chuckle but it turns into a wince and she grabs her shoulder.**

"**Come on, I'm gonna get you out of this brush and crap, also I need to talk to you about something." She nods and I wrap her good arm around my neck and gently scoop her up.**

**I can tell she doesn't really like to be carried because she instantly tenses up. I have to try no to laugh though because something about her tells me that it takes quite a bit to make her uncomfortable, so this must be a rare occurrence.**

**I set her down on the rocks and stand back up. She puts her hand flat on the rock then looks quickly back up at me. yeah I think she's figuring out what I already knew because of that dream I had.**

"**The ground is warm…..like really warm, it feels good." I nod and sit down next to her. Jilly helps Brit over by us then sits down herself. I guess its now or, well later I guess but now seems good.**

"**I know, that's sorta what I need to talk to you about. I've done this before." And as I expected all three of them give me the same 'what are you smoking' look. They don't even have to say it, I know they want to know what the hell I'm talkin about.**

"**You remember that dream I told you I had back in the conference room? Well this place, everything we've done tonight happened the same in my dream. Except……as far as I know I haven't changed, caus I think that's what set it off last time; when Faith got shot I felt something inside snap and I wanted to cut loose so bad and let it out." **

"**But you didn't; you controlled it, you didn't kill that guy, and you haven't changed." Faith grabs my arm and makes me look into her eyes. It's kinda weird but I still won't look away. We stay like that for a while until Brit snaps us out of it.**

"**So…what happens next? I mean if you already dreamed all this then what's next on the list?" **

"**I don't actually know, I woke up about five minutes ago. So all this is new territory for me." She gives me an annoyed look but I ignore it, it's not like I have any control over what I dream about Jeeze.**

"**Well what exactly are our plans? Yeah, we broke outa prison but now what?" Brit keeps talking some more but I tune her out caus I think I just heard something in the brush to our left.**

**I feel something squeeze my arm and I turn to see what it was. My head knocks into something and everything starts to spin. When my head rush goes away I see Faith rubbing her forehead. Damn she has one hard freaking head.**

"**Did you hear that? Over there to the left." She whispers and I turn back that direction and look. I don't see anything but that still doesn't convince me. I turn, carefully this time, back to Faith and nod.**

"**Yeah I heard something but I can't see anything." She looks one last time then nods. Then she smirks a little and I just know she's gonna say something about the head butting incident.**

"**You've got a thick skull kid." I do not. Brat.**

"**Shut up, if you weren't leaning all close to me and acting all weird then I never would have hit my thick skull against your hard head." She smiles but it then sighs and looks down at the dirt.**

"**I don't have a definite plan yet…….but I know we need to get to Sunny D as fast as we can." She said that loud enough so everyone could hear and I noticed Jilly roll her eyes. It pisses me off for some reason and I decide to open my big mouth.**

"**You gotta problem with that Jilly? Caus that's the plan and if you don't like it then-" She stands up quickly and glares at me.**

"**Then what? Huh? You can't make me go anywhere I don't want to and if you and your new bestest buddy Faith wanna go running off to fight some battle, be my guest." What? When the hell did this happen? Why is she acting like this?**

"**I'm sick of all this, I'm sick of her, I'm sick of all this 'slayer' talk, and I'm sick of you." I don't even know what to say. I thought we were friends; I thought we were close. But now this…… this is all coming apart. **

"**Jilly….what are you saying exactly?" She looks at the ground for a minute then looks back at me and for a split second it looked like her eyes flashed orange…..that was weird I wonder what the hell that was.**


	17. 17 Sure, Why Not? Let's Freakin Sing!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since i've updated. It has taken me a while to work out some kinks and i'm not sure if they're all worked out but, hey that's what reviews are for. So i've incorperated a new idea for the next several chapters but it's a little rocky so let me know how you all think it works and i can modify things from there. Thanks, enjoy! P.S. the songs are (in order) "In the End" Linkin Park "Promise" and Simple Plan they get all the credit.

**Chapter 17: Sure, Why not? Let's freakin sing**

**3****rd**** person point of view**

**"Then what? Huh? You can't make me go anywhere I don't want to and if you and your new bestest buddy Faith wanna go running off to fight some battle, be my guest." Jilly jumped to her feet as she cut Rylee off and now stands there, glaring down at her friend. Rylee is still trying to process what her long time companion has just told her so she doesn't object when Jilly continues.**

**"I'm sick of all this, I'm sick of her, I'm sick of all this 'slayer' talk, and I'm sick of you." Jilly's last words cut Rylee deep and without realizing it her mouth falls open and she sucks in a small breathe. **

**"Jilly….what are you saying exactly?" Rylee's eyes fill with tears but none fall just yet as she slowly forces out the question. Jilly looks down at the ground then brings her eyes back up to meet Rylee's. As they stare at each other for a moment Rylee notices Jilly's eyes flash a bright orange color then instantly return to the normal brown.**

**Rylee blinks a few times, trying to focus on her friend's eyes but Jilly looks away. Suddenly Jilly opens her mouth as if to speak but just as she does a tune starts up out of nowhere. Faith, Rylee, and Brit look around unsure, as they try to find the location of the music. It's a modern beat and it seems almost familiar to them.**

**Just as they start to really feel uneasy, Jilly starts to sing:**

"_**It starts with one thing,**_

_**I don't know why, **_

_**it doesn't even matter how hard you try.**_

_**Keep that in mind, **_

_**our design is right to explain in due time.**_

_**All I know, **_

_**time is a valuable thing.**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, **_

_**watch it count down to the end of the day, **_

_**the clock ticks life away, it so unreal.**_

_**You didn't look out below,**_

_**watch the time go right out the window.**_

_**Trying to hold on,**_

_**you didn't even know, **_

_**we're wasting it all just to watch you go.**_

_**I kept everything inside**_

_**and even though I tried it al fell apart. **_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time **_

_**I tried so hard, and got so far.**_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter.**_

_**I had too far, to lose it all **_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**_

_**One thing I don't know why, **_

_**it doesn't even matter how hard you try.**_

_**Keep that in mind,**_

_**our design is right to remind myself **_

_**how I tried so hard.**_

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me, **_

_**acting like I was part of your property. **_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me,**_

_**I'm surprised it got so hard.**_

_**Things aren't the way they were before; **_

_**you wouldn't even recognize me anymore. **_

_**Not that you knew me back then, **_

_**but it all comes back to me in the end.**_

_**You kept everything inside, **_

_**and even though I tried it all fell apart.**_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time **_

_**I tried so hard, and got so far.**_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter.**_

_**I had too far, to lose it all **_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter.**_

_**I've put my trust in you,**_

_**pushed as far as I can go. For all this**_

_**there's only one thing you should know.**_

_**I've put my trust in you, **_

_**pushed as far as I can go. For all this **_

_**there's only one thing you should know.**_

_**I tried so hard, and got so far.**_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter.**_

_**I had too far, to lose it all **_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter."**_

**As she sings the last words the music seems to die down then fade all together. She looks back at the group and this time everyone notices her eyes flash orange. Rylee tenses up but Faith and Brit seem a little more disturbed.**

**"What the hell was that?" Faith blurts out and everyone just looks around at each other. Jilly sways a little and shakes her head and tries to clear her thoughts. Brit notices and she gives Jilly a stern look.**

**"Jilly you don't look too good, maybe you should sit down." Jilly shakes her head again. Everyone seemed to be trying to figure out why exactly their friend had burst into song. After a few minutes had passed Jilly finally stopped shaking her head side to side and spoke up.**

**"Did anyone else hear the music?" Rylee and Brit trade looks but Faith just kept looking from Jilly to the tree line and back, like she expected something to jump out and attack them.**

**"I heard it, I don't know about the rest of you but I heard it. I gotta ask, why did you start singing?" Rylee was staring at her friend with an expecting look. **

**"I don't really know……I guess I just sorta felt this….change wash over me and I couldn't help myself; I just starting blurting out all the things that were on my mind and they just happened to go along with whatever that weird beat was." Rylee's eyes got big and her mouth fell open a little.**

**Faith noticed this and leaned over to her. "Fashion tip kid, mouth looks better closed." Faith laughs a little but Rylee just glares at her a little and returns her focus to Jilly.**

**"Jilly…….the stuff you sang about, was it true?" Jilly and Rylee lock eyes and Jilly takes a step forwards; this doesn't go unnoticed by Faith and Brit.**

**"What if it was? Not that you'd actually care, but most of it was true." Rylee's mouth fell open again as she stared in total confusion at one of her best friends in the whole world.**

**"Y-You mean…….what exactly are you t-trying to say Jillian?" Rylee's voice cracks a few times and it's obvious she's tryin to hide it as she blinks her now burning eyes.**

**"God! You're so blind!! All those freakin years we spent together in that shit hole prison the three of us were real tight, but then the minute this brunette bimbo shows up you're all gaga over her and completely forget about the ones who matter!! The ones who've stuck with you! The ones who watched our back! The ones who loved you like a sister!" **

**Jilly is towering over Rylee right now. During her venting fit she had started walking up to her until she was standing in front of her shouting. Rylee is just sitting there, staring at the ground in front of her with tears building up in her eyes. **

**Faith, on the other hand is on her feet standing right next to Rylee, glaring at Jilly. Brit is very tense as she stands back behind Jilly waiting to tackle Faith if the situation calls for it. Faith is doing all she can to hold back her protective side that happens to be screaming at her to beat the snot out of Jilly. All the while everyone remains silent…..five minutes pass.**

**Finally Rylee looks up at Jilly. "So I-I still don't understand, I'm sorry but what do you mean by all of this. I'm really not 'trying' to push you guys aside but Faith and I just have this….th-this I dunno, connection." Jilly seems to get even angrier the more Rylee talks so it was good that she didn't speak for long.**

**"Look, I'm not gonna put up with this shit anymore!! You're always acting like it's not your fault and you don't mean to ignore us but you always do and I'm sick of it!!! In the morning I'm going my own way, Brit can come if she wants but that's it. You and your new bestest girl can do what ever the hell you want." **

**Jilly turns and walks away. Rylee stand up and looks after her. She is shocked at what just happened. Brit just looks at her and she doesn't want to say it but she feels the same way. She can just control her temper better than Jilly.**

**"Look, I'm sorry it happened like this but I agree with Jilly, and in the morning I'm leaving with her. We won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise." She turns to leave but feels a hand on her arm.**

**"Where are you going? Do you guys have it all figured out or what?" Brit turns and pulls Rylee into a hug. Rylee hugs her back but pulls away quickly.**

**"I really don't know. I'll keep in touch though, okay? You guys are headed for that Sunnydale place right? Don't worry I might stop in for a visit. I'm sorry we're both leaving, I really am…… but I couldn't let her go alone. Besides, you have Faith now, you'll be fine." Before Rylee can say anything else she turns and follows Jilly into the dark.**

**Rylee stares after her as she stands there in shock. Tears well up in her eyes but she blinks them back furiously. Behind her Faith stands not knowing at all what to do. She's incredibly pissed off at those two for what they're doing to Rylee but at the same time if they are freaking out and getting all jealous just because Rylee had a few things in common with her then good freaking riddens.**

**Rylee's determined attempt to not let herself break down yet again fails quietly as she feels the tears slide down her cheeks. After another moment goes bye a sob escapes her body and she feels her knees weaken.**

**Faith notices all this and without thinking closes the distance between herself and the younger girl. She wraps her arms around Rylee's middle and supports her weight as the younger girl collapses against her.**

**They sink to the ground as Rylee leans into Faith silently crying. About five minutes pass and Rylee calms down a little. Faith gives her a soft squeeze to remind the girl she's still there. **

**"Hey kid it's gonna be okay, I got ya." Rylee sniffs quietly and Faith softly kisses her on the forehead. Suddenly Rylee jerks free from Faith's grip and jumps to her feet.**

**"How can you even say that?!? You have no idea if it's going to be okay or not!! I just lost two of the most important people of my life and how do I know that once we get to, wherever the hell it is we're going you won't just ditch me too?!?" Rylee doesn't even wait for an answer as she stomps off. **

**'Great, this is what I get for tryin to help' Faith thinks as she quickly stands and follows her, knowing she shouldn't be alone especially after what she just said. It doesn't take long at all for Faith to catch up to Rylee; she found her leaning against a tree crying. **

**"You know I'm not gonna do that, right? Please tell me you know that." Rylee whips around fast and is just about to tell Faith off when she stops short and witnesses Faith's eyes flash orange.**

**"Oh god…..Faith?" Faith has a somewhat blank expression and sways a little. Rylee takes a cautious step forward and suddenly Faith snaps out of her little trans. Faith looks Rylee right in the eyes and music starts up out of nowhere.**

_**"Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do**_

**_'cause we've had our rough times_**

**_Been fighting all night  
And now we're just slippin away  
So you'll give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say…  
Don't, don't, don't walk away  
_**

_**Without you  
I go through the motions  
Without you  
It's just not quite the same  
Without you  
I don't wanna go out  
I just wanted to say  
That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away  
So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right  
To say  
Don't, don't, don't walk away  
**_

_**I promise  
I won't let you down, you down  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight  
**_

_**Take my hand  
Take my hand, I promise  
Take my hand, I promise  
Take my hand  
**_

_**I promise  
I won't let you down, you down  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine  
This time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
I won't let you down  
So take my hand tonight" **_

**Faith's eyes flash again and she immediately puts her hand to her head. Rylee stares at her in disbelief. The music has faded away and in it's wake the two girls remain silent straing at eachother. They want anwsers as to why the sudden outburst of songs seems to have become quite popular, but what the two don't realize is the man who can answer their questions is in fact on his way to them. Just at a slower pace than they traveled.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rylee point of view**

**I don't know what I should do….the weird music is gone and Faith is still just standin there. What is with the singing?!?! I really don't get it. Faith is kinda swaying funny but I'm afraid to ****approach ****her.**

**"Faith….Faith are you okay?" She shakes her head but its seems like that was only to try and clear her thoughts. She finally looks at me and kinda nods. Then she starts to walk towards me; I tense up.**

**"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. That was so weird. It was like…." She just sorta trails off. I don't get it though, why did she sing? I mean I still don't fully understand why Jilly sang but come on, it's Faith. I honostly wouldn't even expect Faith to sing kareokee if she was drunk off her ass. And yet she sang….to me.**

**"Soooo, why did you sing?" I make sure to look at her pointedly but she isn't returning my gaze. She's actualy kinda staring at the ground right in front of my feet, or maybe she's staring at my shoes, I'm not sure.**

**"I…..I dunno. It's not important anyway. Look, we should head back to the clearing caus I don't really like the hole 'hang out in the woods thing' when we're wanted fugatives." She takes a few more steps closer to me but I don't move.**

**"No." she gives me a weird look. "Well not 'no', yes I we should go back but…Faith why won't you…why did you sing?" She rolls her eyes and closes the distance between us. She grabs my arm and turns around and starts heading back to 'camp'.**

**"Just drop it alright, some weird shit is goin on is all and I wouldn't be surprised if you go all American Idol on me soon too." She continues to pull me back to the clearing and even though I'm not completely cooperatin she still is having no trouble, damn slayer strength.**

"**No Faith, I wanna know what that was about. Why is it such a big deal?" She almost looks like she's gonna stop and yell at me or something but she doesn't; she just slows down for a sec then speeds right back up to normal, but not without givin my arm an extra jerk. But now I'm a little….flustered, so I jerk back and dig in my heels. She falters for only a moment before tugging again and makin me loose my foothold. What a brat.**

**Well I'm not giving up that easily. I try one more time to free my arm from her grip by putting my shoving my foot at her ass for leverage and yanking as hard as I could (hoping so surprise her). Well that backfired, like extra a lot. I guess she's got like spidey senses or something caus as soon as my foot was moving for her butt she spins around and catches my ankle, does this little flippy thing, and the next thing I know I'm on my ass she she's got my arms pinned above my head.**

"**Look kid, I said drop it and I mean DROP IT! Let's just go back to the clearing, get some rest, and prepare for tomorrow. We've got a long day ahead of us." She doesn't move to get offa me though and she hasn't broken eye contact. Wow, she has no idea how stubborn I can be. Ha, ha, lucky her.**

"**Well maybe I don't want to drop it. It's you; you never sing, well I don't know you that well but you don't seem like the musical type. So what's the big deal? Just at least tell me maybe what you felt right before your eyes went all Halloweeny on me." She gives me a weird look.**

"**Halloweeny? What are you talking about?" **

"**Your eyes turned orange, well more like 'flashed' orange, right before you sang to me. And I don't know I was thinkin jacko-lanterns, y'know Halloween? Oh forget it." She shakes her head then rolls her eyes again; I swear she does that more than Brit.**

**She finally gets offa me and continues to pull me up with her. "Let's get one thing straight shorty; first of all I was not singing 'to you' I was just singin and you happened to be standing there got it?" Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.**

"**Whatever Faith. You don't' have to pull this insecure shit around me alright, cause I could care less. And yes, you were singin to me because those lyrics were definitely directed 'to' someone and I was the only one around, so unless you make a habit of singin to little woodland creatures don't deny the obvious." I don't even wait for an answer before striding past her back towards the clearing.**

**I push through the last of the brush to the clearing and cross the open space within a few steps. I walk up to the edge of the creek and look at my reflection.**

**I. Look. Like. Shit. Worse than shit even. God, it's amazing what a combination of prison, escaping from prison, and a camping trip from hell can do to a girl's looks. Five years in prison with nothing to do but exercise and….well more exercise has done wonders though. When I checked in to that shit whole I was a scrawny, white, weakling. Now however, I'm a lean mean slayin machine, actually 'potential' slayin machine to be more accurate but you get the idea. Ha ha ha, anyway I'm not exactly complaining. **

**But this whole 'roughin it' thing has got me all dirty and smelly and twigs in my hair-y. It sucks! That makes me think about Brit and Jilly for some reason. I wonder if I'll ever see 'em again. I mean they're leavin friggin tomorrow morning, just like that, and I don't know if I'll ever get to see them again. I hate life sometimes. Not in the suicidal way but….of screw it I don't feel like elaborating.**

**I kinda…..scratch that, I'm really pissed off now. I've got myself all worked up with the stupid Faith thing, and Jilly and Brit leavin, and the twigs in my hair; yes, I can be that superficial but I don't care, you can't see my hair right now so you have no room to judge.**

**I can feel my clenched fists actually shaking and try as I might to stop them; they seem to have other ideas. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts but that never really works. I feel my eyes burn just slightly and that just makes me even madder and I try to blink them back.**

**That's when I hear the sound of footsteps on leaves, loose rocks, and twigs and stuff. I turn around quickly but she was closer than I thought. I really gotta work on my slayer senses. She is about four feet away and instead of her usual bad ass look she looks kinda concerned with just a hint of sorry. This is unusual and I've haven't even known her that long.**

"**Can we talk?" No, dummy I'm busy venting silently to the creek here, can't you see that? Of course we can talk….its not like I'm goin anywhere. I blink a few more times and get my weepy girl attitude under control.**

"**Sure." I say just above a whisper and she nods.**

"**Look, I'm not gonna stand here and explain every line to you….but yeah, I will admit I was singin to you-well more like about/to you but whatever." She shuffles her feet and looks at her hands. She mumbles something but I didn't really catch it.**

"**Uhh can you repeat that please? It was a little too quiet for anyone but your hands to hear." She glares at me for a second but then complies.**

"**I said the whole damn song was mainly just about me….kinda…lookin out for ya…n'stuff. I dunno. Look I'm not exactly good with the whole share and care junk so can we just skip to ahead to the part where we… I dunno, hug? Or just forget it ever happened?" I smile and laugh a little. I couldn't help it; she's funny when she's tryin to make up.**

"**Well, you're the boss. You don't really wanna hug do ya?" She shrugs and shakes her head. I laugh again and turn back around to face the creek.**

**After a few seconds I sit down and stare at the slowly moving water. I feel her sit down next to me and we stay like that for a long time. The silence causes me to slip back in to my thoughts again.**

**This time it's really not so much about bad hair days as it is missin my friends. I mean they really are my best friends. Faith's cool and all but I've known these guys for so long and we've been through so much together, it's hard to imagine a day without 'em.**

**I tear my eyes away from the pretty ripples and rest my face in my hands. Am I makin a mistake? Was this actually the right thing to do? I bet my parole or whatever was gonna be comin right up and then what? I could have been released; legally. Instead of breakin out with this strange woman I met a few weeks ago.**

**I can feel my chest tighten and my eyes are burning. What have I got myself into? My hands are on either side of me now and i can feel my once flat palms start to grip and dig into the smooth rock beneath them.**

**I try to silently take in a breath of cold air when I realize I've been holding my breath but, much to my annoyance, it comes out as a strangled gasp. I turn my head farther away from Faith but I think she already knew something was up before the raspy noise I just made.**

**I sniff as quietly as I can and blink a few times but I must be O for two in my sneaky evasiveness because Faith finally sighs and speaks up. "Alright come on kid, spill. What's got ya all sniffly again?" I open my mouth to answer but my throat's all dry so I just shake my head instead.**

"**Well, as convincing as that was, I think you would much rather tell me what's wrong than have me force it outa ya. Am I right or what?" **

**I swallow hard but still can't seem to talk. After a few minutes go by she sighs again and grabs by arm lightly. She pushes back until she can reach the other arm and she turns me completely towards her. I try feebly to turn away again but not only is she way stronger than me, obviously, but it was a half hearted attempt.**

"**Kid, you know you can tell me right? What ever it is, just….just tell me already. I mean a few months ago I probly woulda told ya to just rub some dirt on it or get over it. But now I just feel like I'm goin all Dr. Phil on ya because...I want to, not because I have to or nothin." She's right, I know she's right, and I know I should just tell her…..but why does it seem so hard?**

"**It's just that…..I guess…..I've just been wondering if this was really the right decision. I mean I'm just worried because I broke outa prison with a girl I've only known for about a month or so, two people that I've been better friends with than anyone are going to walk outa my life tomorrow morning, and I can't help but think how long is this thing with you and I gonna last….how long till you get sick a me and one morning I wake up alone, broke, and less confused than I should be….."**

**I take a few deep breathes as I come to the end of my rant. Faith seems to be just sitting there, taking it all in. She isn't looking at me anymore; instead she's staring at the swirling water in the creek. Ten minutes must have passed before she suddenly looks back at me and clears her throat.**

"**I-I don't know how I can convince ya…..all I 'do' know is, yeah, you're gonna have regrets, and you're gonna think over every single 'what if' that ever pops into your head. But I'm telling you, this is one of few things I've ever been sure about; gettin outa that hell whole and going to Sunnydale is the best decision you could have made right now. Answering your calling is just….it's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't say that for you but I just want you to know I'm not gonna ditch ya. I, um…I don't know how else to explain it, but it's the truth."**

**I've been staring at the creek the whole time she was talking too. I blink a few more times and decide to look up at her. I look right in her eyes and I try to find any sign that she might be lying, anything that would give me a reason to just follow Brit and Jilly wherever it is they're goin, but I can't. **

**There's not a trace of deception any where in her eyes and I'm actually relieved. As much as I love my friends, something about all this slayer stuff just feels right; it feels like it's exactly what I should be doing.**

**I stare at her eyes for only a few more seconds before I realize how long we've had eye contact. I smile and try to hide the embarrassment as I stare at the creek again. She chuckles a little and looks at the creek too.**

"**So does this mean you believe me?" She doesn't turn away from the creek but I can tell she keeps sneaking looks outa the corner of her eye.**

"**Yeah…I guess it's been at least an hour since I've broken down and bawled like a little girl so I was over due." We both laugh a little at this and she tosses a small rock in to the water. **

"**Alright, I think we should at least try to get some rest. Like I said tomorrow is gonna be long, scary, and tough but we've gotta do it." She stands up suddenly and reaches out her hand. I take it without hesitation and she pulls me up quickly.**

**We walk away from the creek and back closer to the brush line. I think Brit and Jilly are sleeping about twenty yards to our right and it's probly best to give 'em their space. I sigh and sit down on the surprisingly warm rock.**

**Faith takes a quick walk around the perimeter and after one last glance towards the creek she sits down next to me. We both lay back and stare up at the stars. It's amazing how much brighter the stars look when you get outa the city. I cross my arms over my chest and try to find constellations.**

**Faith looks over my way and I jump when she speaks, "You cold kid?" **

"**Yeah, a little" I lie. She scoots closer to me and wraps her left arm under my shoulders and around my left arm. Don't ask me why I wanted her closer caus I don't think I could explain it if I wanted to.**

**All I know is that she really does care and she's not going to just leave me somewhere after I've served my purpose. I snuggle….okay well I wouldn't call it snuggle but I uh….scoot, yeah scoot, closer to Faith and rest my head on her shoulder. My eyes immediately feel like they weigh a zillion pounds and I don't fight at all as sleep takes me.**


	18. 18 Rough Days and Friggin Spells

**A/N: **Hey anyone!! i know it's been a long long time since i've updated but i was without a computer for a while and then even when i had one i was hitting a wall with this story. Hopefully i'll be more consistant now if anyone's still reading.

enjoy & please review!

**Chapter 18: Rough Days and Friggin Spells**

**Faith point of view**

**The sun's shining on me…that's weird. Usually when I wake up the sun is hitting the wall through the tiny little barred window. So to feel the bright warmth all over my body right now is tellin me there is something off.**

**After a moment of thinkin I realize I'm not lying in the itchy cot back in my cell. I'm laying on a rock, in the sun, with the kid pressed up against me. Interesting. But what I didn't know was it was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.**

**A shadow falls over me and I open my eyes quickly to find that Jillian girl staring down at us. She looks very pissed off, though I can't quite figure out why.**

**"So you guys are 'just friends' right?" she continues to stare down at us. I sigh and try to sit up without waking the kid.**

**"Look, you gotta let me explain-"**

**"I don't 'gotta' do anything. And you're damn right you're gonna explain, see even though we're leaving soon, you have no right to put the moves on our friend. Do you fucking understand?!?"**

**"She was cold okay!?!" I'm pissed now. I stand up, probly wakin the kid as I do, and get right in her face. If she wants a fight she's got one.**

**"She was cold? Really?" she says without backing down.**

**"You heard me."**

**"Yeah I heard ya, I just have a hard time believing a murdering bitch. And if you're trying to tell me she got cold last night sleeping on these warm rocks then you're full of shit!" she pulls back to hit me and before I can knock her on her ass Brit comes outa nowhere and grabs her arm.**

**"What the hell is going on here?!?" Brit yells, mostly at me.**

**"This psycho was getting a little too friendly with Rylee so I decided to find out what the fuck she thought she was doing!" Jillian screams back.**

**Brit turns to look, or glare rather, at me. I prepare myself for the worst as she looks as though she's fully taking Jillian's side on this one…big surprise.**

**"I want you to tell me exactly what she meant by 'you put the moves on Rylee'. What moves could you possibly want to put on her?" she's actually a lot more calm than I was expecting. Okay, how am I gonna fix this?**

**"Look, I swear my intentions were on the up and up. The kid said she was cold so I wrapped an arm around her, I can't help how she moved when she was asleep." Brit looks at me for another few seconds before turning back to Jilly.**

**"Everything's fine…leave them alone." Brit walks over to the stream and leaves Jillian and I alone. Great.**

**"Just try to keep your fuckin hands off her while I'm still around. Slayer or not, I'll still kick your ass." With that she turns and walks over by Brit.**

**I look down and see the kid's still asleep. I don't see how she sleeps so soundly. I'm considering on whether or not I should wake her up for fear of starting another fight just for touching her when her eyes flutter open.**

**"Hey…g'morning." I can't help but smile. You should she her hair right now, and she's got a smudge of dirt on her cheek but she still looks cute.**

**"Hey yourself. Sleep much, kid?" she smiles sheepishly and sits up.**

**"So…we have to leave soon huh?" she looks up at me with a slight pouty face that I swear would give B a run for her money. I nod and she sighs.**

**"Your pals are over there, go do what you need to do then we'll head out." She reaches a hand up, which I take and pull her to her feet, then turns towards where her friends are. She looks back at me then without a word grabs my hand and pulls me along with her.**

**I'm not sure why I have to be over here for the sappy goodbye crap. I'm not exactly fond of these people and I'm sure the feelings mutual. Brit turns around as we approach and gives me a look. Hey it wasn't my idea and I don't like being over here anymore than you like it.**

**"So uh…keep in touch yeah? You know where we're headed." Brit nods and pulls the kid into a hug.**

**"Yeah we'll find ya." They break apart. "Be safe ok Rylee? Promise me you'll stay alive and all that stuff?" Rylee smiles but I can tell she's tryin not to cry.**

**"Y-yeah I will…and you too. I don't want damaged goods visiting me on holidays." They laugh and the kid turns to Jillian.**

**They stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Rylee hugs Jillian.**

**Jillian point of view**

**She finally steps forward and we hug. It's a weird hug. Lots of strength and weird sniffly sounds coming from Rylee. We never really hugged in prison, it just never happened, and now that we finally are it feels awkward and forced.**

**"I'm gonna miss you guys so much. Are you sure you have to go?" She sounds far away, and muffled by my shoulder. I nod my head a little before realizin she can't see that I nodded. **

**"Yes. We-I…I have to go. It just has to be this way. I know Faith'll take care of ya, I may not like her very much but she is strong." We pull apart and stare at each other again for a little while.**

**The silence is broken by Faith clearing her throat. Bitch. Man, I can't stand her.**

**"So the singin thing…I don't know what it is for sure but hopefully it'll go away soon. If not then when we get to Sunnydale I'll research it and find a cure or whatever."**

**"So you're sayin we shouldn't worry about it?" Faith nods and Brit looks from me to Rylee.**

**"Well I guess we should be off. We're gonna head south along this stream and see where we end up. Good luck Faith and I hope everything's alright wherever you're going." Brit and Faith shakes hands all formal like and then turn to leave.**

**Faith takes off towards the brush line and Rylee stays a moment; her eyes shift from me to Brit and back again. She glances behind her shoulder and we can barely see Faith's back. She looks back to us and with a small wave she turns and walks away.**

**Rylee point of view**

**I don't look back as I push and stomp through the brush. I can't believe that just happened, I can't believe I just walked away from my two best friends.**

**Everything about this feels wrong and as I look up to figure out how far Faith is ahead of me everything gets a whole lot more wrong. I can't see her. I scan the area four more times and I get nothing.**

**How long had I been walking? As soon as I turned away from Brit and Jilly I hadn't taken my eyes off my feet. Shit. I look around one more time and panic really sets in.**

**I start walking again and I can feel little beads of sweat on my neck and forehead. I take another step but just as my foot crunches the leaves I hear something above me.**

**Suddenly a huge weight crashes down on my back and I feel my right arm get pinned under my body while my left arm is grabbed by a strong hand and pinned behind my back.**

**"Gefffrrrophummeee!!!" I yell as loud as I can into the dirt and leaves that are mashed into my face. The weight only shifts and I feel myself being rolled over.**

**Now my left arm is beneath my body and my right arm is pinned with a firm grip above my head. I shake the leaves and hair outa my eyes and glare up at Faith.**

**"What was that you said? I couldn't quite catch it through the leaves and stuff." She starts laughing and that only adds to my rage. I start kicking and bucking as hard as I can but she still manages to hold me down.**

**"I said: GET OFFA ME!!!" she stops laughing and gets a serious face. Looking me straight in the eyes she leans in close to my face. She is only about three inches from me now and she hasn't broken eye contact.**

**"No." she says and smiles "I think I'm comfortable where I am."**

**I don't know what the hell has gotten into her but it's really annoying. And I don't mean that literally, because if she's possessed I'm gonna be really pissed.**

**"Faith." I try again, this time calmly, to get her off of me "why are you sitting on me?"**

**"I was trying to lighten the mood a little, you looked like someone just drank your last shot." She giggles a little and gets off of me, helping me up as she goes.**

**"So I figure we'll keep heading north until we hit a town, grab some food and a change of clothes, then hop a bus to Sunny D." she states matter-of-factly.**

**"Ok, sounds good to me." not that I have a choice. She knows what she's doing…I hope.**

**Faith point of view**

**Ugh…we've been walking for like an hour already and I'm sweaty as hell. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a girlie girl that fears the stinkyness at all but I would love a shower.**

**I keep trudging along with my head down and decide to look back at the kid. I turn and to my surprise she's right behind me. She's tougher than I thought, at the pace I'm goin I figured she'd be trailing a bit.**

**As I turn my head back forward I catch the slightest movement in front of me. I freeze up and the kid runs into my back; I guess she didn't realize I stopped.**

**"What the hell-" I jerk my hand up and she stops speaking instantly. I scan the area but don't see anything more move. Hmm…what I saw looked too big to be an animal…and an animal wouldn't hold still if we stopped walking.**

**I strain my eyes this time as I slowly scan the thick brush and trees. "Faith…right there…by that crooked tree…" the kid whispers into my ear and my eyes focus onto where she said.**

**Sure enough, crouching behind an old crooked looking tree is someone, a male someone who looks like he's in uniform. Without warning I take off full speed at my target, who is only about fifty yards ahead of me.**

**He barely gets to stand up and turn away before I leap into the air and my heel connects with his shoulder. He goes down hard and I roll out of my kick and am on him within the second.**

**"WAIT! WAIT! Don't hurt me! I'm here to help! Please! Rylee tell her!!" hmm that voice sounds awfully familiar. I feel the kid gently grab my shoulder and I release the guy on the ground and he rolls over.**

**"Johnny?!?" The guy relaxes as he realizes the kid recognizes him. Me on the other hand, I'm not willing to welcome this guy with open arms just yet…he is still wearing a guard uniform.**

**"What the hell are you doing out here?" the kid asks and I'm glad caus I'd like to know the same thing.**

**"I-I had to leave, the guards…they started pointing fingers at people they suspected to have helped you. M-Me and a few others were unlucky enough to be suspected. So we ran for it." He stops to catch his breath; he doesn't look too good.**

**"So anyway I made it to the woods and miraculously lost em here. But they're patrolling the edges severely for at least 80 miles in all directions. They want you guys back, and bad!"**

**Shit! This is not good. That means we should double time and make it to the nearest town as soon as we can. And the really shitty part is this Johnny guy's probly expecting to come with us and we can't afford to let him slow us down at all.**

**"Well then we need to get moving if we want to make sure they don't find us." The kid looks at me weird and I just know she plans to argue.**

**"Faith he's in no condition to walk right now, we should make camp here and move out in the morning. Then we need to look for someplace he can get medical help and-" I hold up my hand to stop her then grab her arm.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" without waiting for an answer I pull her with me about twenty feet from guard boy.**

**"Alright look kid I'm just gonna tell ya right here and now that he cannot, I repeat, CANNOT come with us. Okay? Not only is he not gonna come all the way to Sunnydale, he isn't going to follow us outa this forest. He's too weak, too slow, and too-"**

**"Authority?!? Is that why you don't like him Faith? Huh, is it?!? You think he's one of them don't you? You think he'll betray us the first chance he gets huh?" Well…yes, actually. But part of it really is that he's too slow. I'm about to tell her this but she isn't finished.**

**"Or is it because he used to be a guard? Just because he has the uniform you see him as an enemy! Well don't forget without HIS help we would still be stuck in that place! You have no right to judge him!" On her last word she takes an angry swing at me that I easily dodge. She follows up with an immediate swing with her other arm and this one I actually catch.**

**I twist her arm around quickly and shove her into a tree. She bounces off and hits the dirt. I didn't mean to push her hard I just get a little testy when I try to get my point across in a civilized manner and others try to get violent.**

**She jumps up and runs at me like she plans to tackle me. I stand my ground and brace for impact. She hits me way harder than I expected and I actually fall back; she doesn't take me down but I do have to take a few steps back.**

**She has one arm around my waist and the other she is using to try and grab my leg. Yeah, she's gonna need some serious skill training. I sigh irritably and decide to end this. **

**I grab her shoulder and use my weight to collapse onto the arm that's around my waist. As we hit the ground that arm is pinned under me and I shove my knee into her ribs to keep her from squirmin too much.**

**This only pisses her off and she screams in frustration, which is almost amusing; almost. It would have been fully amusing if I hadn't forgot about her free hand; for that little error I earn a bloody nose. This makes me angry so I alter my position and sit on her stomach, using my weight to make it hard for her to breathe and my knees to pin her arms down.**

**She glares up at me and I return the look. She tries to spit on me, which was totally uncalled for; so I pop her in the face. Her head snaps to the side and it takes her a while to regain awareness. I hit her hard but not at hard as I could have obviously.**

**"Now that I have you in a more negotiable position, let's talk okay?" She finally looses that dizzy look in her eyes and focuses on me more. I wipe some of the blood from her lip and nose and that only causes her glare to return. **

**"Well just remember you totally started that one kiddo." She just shakes her head. "Anyway, I'm not gonna argue about this ok, that John guy can't come with us. He is way too much of a threat. End of discussion." I jump up quickly and give her some space.**

**She get's up real slow and doesn't look in my direction at all. When she's finally upright she turns towards me, wipes some of the blood off her face and opens her mouth to speak.**

**Only she doesn't say anything. Instead, it looks like she spaces out for a sec, and then her eyes flash a bright orange color. Oh shit. Her eyes come back in to focus and she's looking right at me. That's when I hear the music starting up.**

"_**I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You  
Now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes **_

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You  
Now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  


_**No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't **__**wait to see tomorrow  
With you  
It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
You  
Now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes"**_

**"Holy shit…" The kid just…sang…to me. Wow. I'm not sure what to do so I just stay still and wait for her to move. The whole time she was singing she just stood there staring at me like she was in a trance. It was pretty freakin intense.**

**"Hey…you okay kid?" She blinks a few times and shakes her head. Then she returns her gaze to me. She doesn't look angry anymore, well not as angry anyway. She just looks kinda…sad.**

**She walks off and I see her sit down against a tree. Hmm…I wonder if I should just give her space right now or I don't know…go talk to her? Nah, that's 86'ed immediately. I'm terrible with the "heart-felt talks".**

**Just then that John dude walks up to me. He looks flustered. Woa, did I seriously just use that word? **

**"Faith, was Rylee just…did she? Was she singing to you?!?" I look over at the kid then back at John. He still looks flustered so I guess I better take the bait.**

**"Yeah, John, she was, what of it?" I say this with a little tude and I think he understands my protective nature.**

**"Well the thing is, that spell I did for you guys before you broke out? Well I was researching it a little more and it turns out it has a few…side affects." A few side affects???**

**"What the hell are you talking about?!?" I'm angry now, if you hadn't noticed.**

**"Well, actually just ONE major side affect to be presice." I'm gonna hurt him…a lot. For his sake her had best be a fast talker.**

**"Okay, I'm remaining clam, consider yourself blessed, now…talk and fast." He swallos hard and takes a breath.**

**"Okay like I said I did some research just to make sure I did everything correct, which I did, but I discovered that I had overlooked the little side affect section. I found out that as a result of this "good fortune" spell, the person or people it was cast on…." What? Come on!**

**"Keep. Going." I say this slowly caus it sounds meaner, haha.**

**"Well….it causes the people to express their feelings, desires, and emotions in an aristic and beautiful way."**

**"English."**

**"You sing your true feelings." Shit. I hate musicals. Why me? I mean really, this kind of stupid shit always happens to me. Or it seems like it does anyway.**

**"Okay, well….that..isn't too bad. I guess. How do we fix it?" His face brightens up considerably so I'm hoping the "fix it" part is easy. Or at least it better be.**

**"Luckily that part is easy. At least half of the people the spell was cast on must sacrifice their blood to the fire element." Umm….huh?**

**"Again, in English, nerd." He actually scowls at the 'nerd' comment and I find that amusing.**

**"You and Rylee half to each prick your finger and let a few drops of blood fall into a fire."**

**"And that's all?" I want to be sure the sing alongs don't continue.**

**"Yup."**

**"You're sure? No more singing?" He nods his head. Alright well that was actually good news. Now, for the hard part.**

**"Look John, I really appriciate the help you gave us when escaping that shit whole, but you can't come with us. I'm really sorry, but where we're goin, you can't go. And I'm worried you might slow us down. And the kid is totally against this idea and I just want you to know that she-"**

**"Faith, Faith don't worry about it. It's alright. Really. I had no intention of accompanying you guys anyway. I have some people I have to meet up with south of here, so I'll be going back the way you came. I jut wanted to try to find you and get this spell thing stratened out." Wow that's good news. The kids gonna be so happy she'll--oh shit….I wonder if she's still pissed at me.**

**"Alright cool, thanks again man." I shake his hand and he tells me he's gonna go catch Rylee up on the plan.**

**I watch him walk over there, and it's obvious she's happy to see it's him and not me that approacched her. I start to build a very, very, small fire and look around for something we can use to prick our fingers with. Every once in a while I glance over at the two to make sure the kid's not takin anything too hard.**

**I get the fire going and end up deciding on a little sharp rock I found for the finger pricking. Not exactly sterile, I know, but it's the best we got for now.**

**I catch outa the corner of my eye John walking back over to where I am with Rylee close behind him. Her eyes are moist but she looks pretty determined not to let tears fall.**

**"Okay well everything's settled, I'm just gonna stay until it's done to make sure everything goes smoothly then I'll be off." John says matter-o-factly.**

**"What's supposed to happen exactly? I mean how do we know the spell's broken?" I ask pointedly. I want to make sure this thing's over and done with before he walks outa here.**

**"Well all you do is prick your fingers, hold it out over the fire, and let two or three drops fall in….really that should do it." Ok sounds easy. Let's do this.**

**I push the little rock into my index finger until I see blood. Hmm that kinda stung, ouch. I hand the rock to the kid and she does as I did. She makes a face and I have to try hard not to smile.**

**I look at John to make sure I'm doing this right as I hold my hand out over the flames. He nods and Rylee copies me. The little holes we made weren't very big so it takes a little while for a few drops to fall. Once they do I feel a little wooziness pass over me. My eyes get heavy instantly but the feeling's gone as quick as it came.**

**"Okay well it looks like it worked. I guess this is goodbye." He hold out his hand for me to shake. I take it firmly and look into his eyes.**

**"You sure? How'd you know it worked?" **

**"Both your eyes flashed orange, that's as good'a sign as any right?" I nod and release his hand.**

**He turns to the kid and they hug. Then they pull apart and he starts walking in the directoin we came. I watch him and I know the kids doing the same unitl he fades into the distance.**_**  
**_


End file.
